Naruto : The Son of wind
by arziel99
Summary: Pertemuan Naruto dengan seekor burung emas mengubah takdirnya. Kekuatan yang hebat ia dapatkan, namun, untuk menguasainya butuh waktu. Dengan semua perubahan yang ada apakah akan berujung baik atau sebaliknya? Mampukah Naruto menanggung takdir berat yang menunggunya?/Naruto X Hanabi, Smart!Naruto, Strong but not Overpower...
1. Chapter 1

**Edisi Remake**

 **Ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi disini,**

 **Hanabi adalah Saudara kembar Hinata bukan adiknya**

 **Ada Uchiha lain yang selamat selain sasuke, yaitu Kirina akan tetapi ia hanya setengah uchiha**

 **Naruto disini pintar,**

 **Dll**

Chapter 1

Angin berhembus kencang meniup pepohonan. Matahari menyorot bumi tanpa terhalang sang awan.

Manusia beraktifitas dengan penuh semangat. Lalu Anak-Anak bermain dengan ceria. Para pejalan kaki berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat mereka bekerja.

Inilah situasi saat ini di konohagakure. Setidaknya itu yang berhasil Naruto simpulkan. Naruto yang saat ini tak memiliki aktifitas, duduk diatas kepala Hokage keempat sambil mengamati para pejalan kaki.

 _Bosannyaa... Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini? Hmm mengerjai orang? Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Makan? Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Bermain? Kurasa tak ada yang mau latihan denganku. Hari ini sangat membosankan, kurasa aku akan berkeliling desa mencari hal yang menarik._

Jika anda bertanya bagaimana anak berusia 12 tahun bisa sampai di tempat setinggi ini, maka jawabannya gampang.

Dia memanjatnya. Buktinya adalah seutas tali yang menjalar ke bawah disamping Naruto. Menaiki bukit Hokage sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari baginya.

Menggunakan tali yang dia pakai untuk memanjat, Naruto turun dari bukit itu. Beberapa Anbu dan Ninja tentu melihat sosoknya yang sedang menurunj bukit, tetapi mereka mengabaikannya karena hal ini bukan pemandangan asing bagi mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto turun dengan selamat. _Aku sudah melakukannya beberapa kali tapi itu masih agak menakutkan memikirkan betapa tingginya tempat ini._ Naruto menghela nafas lega memikirkan ia turun dengan selamat.

Meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, bak seorang ronin.

Tentu saja, saat ia berjalan banyak orang yang menatapnya tajam, tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia memilih mengabaikannya. Sebaliknya ia malah memperhatikan para pejalan kaki lainnya. Ada seorang ibu yang berjalan sambil menuntun anaknya, yang sejujurnya membuat Naruto iri. Ada seorang ninja yang jounin yang diikuti para genin, yang membuat Naruto penasaran dan ingin mengikuti rombongan ini. Ada juga sepasang kekasih atau suami istri mungkin? Yang sedang mengobrol. Naruto memperhatikan semuanya, bukan karena ia mencari informasi atau semacamnya, tapi karena ia bosan.

"Yo! Naruto!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang bocah masuk dalam gendang telinga Naruto. Tanpa berbalik melihatnyapun Naruto sudah tau siapa itu.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Pewaris Klan Inuzuka yang bodoh, dan berapi-api. Ah! Sedikit tambahan, dia juga membawa anjing lugu yang kelihatan bodoh _Menjengkelkan, kenapa aku harus bertemu si bodoh ini._

"Yo Kiba! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan," tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar pada kiba yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kiba yang ditanya Naruto, langsung menaruh seringai yang lebar, "Aku disuruh ibu untuk mengantarkan ini pada seseorang." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak besar yang dibawanya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menggosok bagian belakangnya dan tersenyum malu," Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa," ucap Kiba sambil berjalan pergi. Ketika aku akademi libur, aku tak memiliki hal yang harus kulakukan, ini sangat membosankan. Sebelum Naruto bergerak sedikitpun, sesuatu menabraknya. Narutopun langsung terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Aww, sialan!"

Naruto membuka matanya melihat sebuah... Celana dalam, err lebih tepatnya sebuah pantat yang memperlihatkan celana dalam warna pink. Pemilik celana dalam itu bergerak bangun, mukanya sangat merah, ia memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit putih bersih, matanya biru cerah, "maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja," ucapnya sambil membungkuk ia juga menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih terbaring. Naruto menggapai tangan dan berdiri menghadap si gadis cilik.

Cantiknya, kurasa dia labih cantik dari sakura. Pikir Naruto dengan pipi memerah.

"A-anda me-me-meliha-hatnya?" ucap sang gadis, masih dengan wajah merah.

"Iyups,seleramu sangat bagus! Aku suka pink."

Bruk!

Sang gadis pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Shiooooon-samaaaa!"

.

..

XxxxxxxxX

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak ini Miroku-dono," Seorang kakek-kakek yang memakai jubah hokage terlihat sedikit membungkuk. Sedangkan itu perempuan yang disebut Miroku hanya tersenyum, "Ah,Sudahlah lagipula ini bukan masalah besar, lagipula Shion tidak apa apa."

Hokage kembali lagi duduk di Sofanya. Ahh berbicara tentang hal itu, sebenarnya Naruto juga sedang duduk disamping Hokage tapi ia terlihat diam saja dari tadi.

Miroku menatap wajah polos Naruto dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto singkat. "Aku harap kau bisa berteman dengan Shion suatu saat nanti," Ujar Miroku sambil bangkit dari sofanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu Hokage-dono. Ah! dan Naruto-san Aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan berkunjung ke Negeri Iblis."

"Apa saya perlu mengirimkan ninja untuk mengawal Anda, Miroku-dono?" Tanya Hokage dengan Sopan.

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya pada para pengawalku," ucapnya dengan senyum, ia membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Hokage, "Apa dia soerang diplomat?"

Hokage mengisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya, "Ya begitulah, dia diamyo dari Negeri Iblis,"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan serius lalu berkata, "Jadi dia ratu iblis ya?"

Sebuah keringat besar muncul di dahi sang kage, "Err, Jangan panggil dia seperti Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Hokage. Kemudian ia ingat ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Hokage. Naruto berdiri dari Sofa, memasang wajah lesunya kembali kemudian ia memasang tangannya pada pundak sang kage yang masih duduk di sofa. "Hokage-jiji apa kau punya hal yang bisa kubantu? Aku sangaaaat bosan tak bisa melakukan apapun di hari libur kau tahu!" katanya sambil menggoyangkan badan Hokage ketiga.

"Kenapa tidak belajar? Murid akademi sepertimu membutuhkan banyak pengetahuan," ucap sang kakek.

Naruto menatap Hokage dengan wajah datar, "Apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku sudah menguasai seluruh materi murid akademi bahkan mungkin genin, kecuali kau mengijinkanku membaca materi Chunin."

Hokage langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, _sepertinya diriku lupa betapa cerdasnya anak ini_ "lalu kenapa kau tidak berlatih saja? Bukannya tinggal satu tahun lagi sebelum kelulusan? Kau masih belum bisa melakukan bunshin kan?"

Naruto menaruh tangannya pada dagunya dan memikirkan hal itu, beberapa saat kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya,"Aku sudah mencoba berlatih bunshin minggu kemarin akan tetapi, berapa kalipun kucoba tetap saja tidak bisa. Selain itu aku tak tahu harus berlatih apalagi, berilah diriku petunjuk Hokage-jiji!" kata Naruto dengan lantang.

Dengan keringat pada dahinya Hokage Ketiga menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kau berlatih fisikmu atau mungkin kontrol chakra? Kau tidak bisa melakukan bunshin karena kontrol chakramu buruk," saran Hokage.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung berpikir, "Hmm, mungkin kau benar, kontrol chakra selanjutnya setelah menempelkan daun itu... Kalau tidak salah berjalan di pohonkan? Lalu melatih fisikku ya.. Kurasa taijutsuku memang kurang dibandingkan dengam Sasuke."

"Jadi, apakah kau punya tempat latihan yang tak terpakai jiji? Biasanya tempat latihan dipenuhi genin atau chuunin."

Hokage memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kembali tempat latihan yang kosong, beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum, "sepertinya ada, Kuma!"

Swush! Seorang Anbu dengan topeng beruang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan sang Kage. "Apa perintah anda Hokage-sama?"

"Bawa bocah ini ke tempat latihan nomor 37," perintah Hokage.

Anbu berkode nama Kuma tersebut langsung bangkit dan menggendong Naruto dengan paksa ke pundaknya.

Naruto yang digendong secara paksa marah, dia memukul-mukul punggung anbu tersebut tapi sayang anbu tersebut tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei! Jangan menarikku! Ah lepaskan aku! Hei Kakek bau tanah! Kau harus mengganti An-.."

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok anbu tersebut membawanya menghilang dari hadapan sang Kage, "Hahaha, dia memang anak kalian berdua Minato, Kushina," ucap Hokage sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan seorang anbu hanya butuh sekitar 3 menit untuk sampai pada tempat tujuan. Naruto yang sadar pukulannya tak berdampak bagi sang anbu memilih diam.

Menapakkan kakinya di tanah, Anbu tersebut menurunkan Naruto dari pundaknya," Kita sudah sampai bocah, kau bisa bermain disini."

Naruto memandang kesal anbu itu, "Saat aku menjadi Hokage kau orang yang pertama kuusir dari anbu."

Anbu itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "sebelum kau membahas hokage pertama lulus dulu dari akademimu bocah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, anbu tersebut menggunakan shunshin menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi hokage," gumam kesal Naruto.

Tempat latihan ini adalah sebuah area terbuka yang dikelilingi hutan, besaran area terbukanya kira-kira 200 meter persegi. Di sebelah selatannya dibatasi oleh sungai yang kedalamannya Naruto perkirakan tak lebih dari 50 cm. Naruto bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalamnya saking jernihnya sungai ini. Di tengah area ini ada tiga batang pohon yang tertancap entah mengapa.

 _Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan lari 10 keliling_. Naruto langsung berlari di pinggiran lapangan. Pada putaran pertama sampai ketiga ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Pada putaran keempat sampai keenam ia mulai berkeringat dan nafasnyapun sedikit tersengal-sengal. Pada putaran ketujuh sampai kesembilan, Naruto berkeringat sangat deras dan nafasnyapun tak teratur. Pada putaran terakhir, Naruto terlihat memaksakan dirinya, baju putih dengan lambang pusaran miliknya basah kuyup, nafasnya terputus-putus dan larinyapun mulai tak tentu arahnya. Dan tentu saja akhirnya ia jatuh dan terbaring di tanah.

Satu putaran penuh artinya Naruto berlari 800 m, sedangkan Naruto melakkan sepuluh putaran artinya Naruto telah berlari sejauh 8 Km. Bila anak akademi lainnya yang melakukannya tentu mereka akan pingsan ditengah perjalananpun, bahkan Sasuke yang dikatakan terbaikpun paling hebat cuma 5 km. Hal itu membuktikan Naruto memiliki stamina lebih banyak dibanding yang lain.

Setelah 15 menit istirahat Naruto berdiri kembali, lantas ia melakukan push up terus menerus sampai tangannya kaku, setelah itu ia melakukan Squat Jump sampai kakinya tak kuat lagi. Setelah ia istirahat Naruto kembali melakukan latihan lainnya.

Berbagai latihan fisik Naruto jalani akan tetapi latihan sendirian memiliki kekurangan yang fatal, _Aku tak bisa berlatih taijutsuku tanpa partner bertarung_. Pengalaman bertarung dan ketepatan penggunaan gerakan adalah hal penting dalam taijutsu, dan untuk melatihnya ia memerlukan partner bertarung.

Karena hal itu Naruto memutuskan untuk fokus pada berlatih fisik saja.

Tanpa Naruto sadari matahari mulai berjalan kearah barat. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto terlihat terbaring di atas tanah tanpa baju kesayangannya. Sebuah latihan yang keras akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Sial, Aku memaksakan tubuhku sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi! BAGAIMANA CARAKU PULANG SIALAAAAAN!"

Yah mungkin hasilnya akan terlihat nanti, Naruto yang malang.

XxxxxxxxX

Setelah pulang dari akademi Naruto mengulangi latihan itu setiap sore. Sebulan berlalu dan akhirnya Naruto merasa latihannya mulai tak berdampak. Berdasarkan buku yang dibacanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai beban pemberat. Tapi, masalah kompleks muncul... Bagaimana Naruto bisa menemukan sebuah toko yang memiliki beban pemberat tanpa diusir ataupun diabaikan?

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara pada pelatihan fisik dan fokus pada kontrol Chakra.

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah pohon dan menginjakkan kaki kanannya pada pohon itu, tak lupa ia memasukan chakra pada kakinya, lalu ia mengangkan kaki kirinya, akan tetapi ia jatuh. Tapi Naruto tak menyerah, ia bangkit lagi dan mencobanya. Jatuh! Bangun lagi dan mencobanya dan Jatuh lagi! Hal itu terus menerus terjadi.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia mudah menyerah. Rasa gigih dan semangat membara tertanam dalam dirinya. walau begitu, butuh lebih dari sekedar usaha untuk menguasai latihan ini.

Hari pertama Naruto gagal melakukannya.

.

Pada hari kedua komplotan Shikamaru-Chouji-Kiba mengajaknya bermain, Naruto senang mereka mengajaknya bermain tapi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan tersebut dan menjalani latihan dengan serius.

Sekali lagi, chakra seorang Uzumaki yang berlimpah ditambah ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki menyulitkannya untuk melatih kontrol chakra.

Hari kedua Naruto berhasil memanjat setengah tinggi pohob tersebut.

.

.

Bagaimanapun sulitnya, usaha tak pernah mengkhianati hasil. Kerja keras Naruto berbuah manis.

Pada hari ketiga Naruto berhasil mencapai puncak, walaupun begitu ia belum bisa berjalan bolak balik di pohon dan belum bisa bertahan menempel dipohon lebih dari satu menit, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pelatihan. Setelah dua minggu Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan pelatihannya.

Sekarang ia bisa berjalan di bidang vertikal seolah sedang berjalan di atas tanah. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan latihan kontrol Chakra selanjutnya, yaitu berjalan diatas air. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui hal itu. Jawabannya adalah karena ia memeras Hokage untuk mendapatkan info itu.

Berdiri di depan sungai, Naruto membuat wajah bingung, _Jadi bagaimana melakukannya? Karena pohon merupakan benda padat, Aku tak perlu mengubah ubah jumlah Chakra ketika berjalan diatasnya, akan tetapi itu berbeda dengan air, air adalah benda cair yang tak mempunyai bentuk dasar, dan air itu cenderung berubah ubah. Artinya aku juga harus mengubah-ubah jumlah chakra, juga untuk mengambang itu Ahh! Sudahlah biar kucoba saja!_ Kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia lalu melompat menuju sungai, ia mengalirkan chakra pada kakinya, dan menapakan kakinya diatas air sungai, sayang sekali itu tak berhasil, Narutopun basah kuyup karenanya.

Seperti biasanya, ia tak menyerah ia melakukannya berulang kali hingga matahari terbenam. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menyeret kakinya berjalan pulang menuju apartemen dengan baju basah. Bila Naruto adalah anak normal mungkin para penduduk desa akan melihatnya dengan muka kasihan, sayangnya Naruto bukanlah anak yang normal.

XxxxxxxxX

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di akademi, apakah ia seorang deadlast? Ataukah jenius? Bisa dibilang Naruto masuk ke dalam kategori murid kelas atas, dia pintar dalam pelajaran maupun praktek ninja. Nilai testnya menyamai Shikamaru dan Sakura, yaitu 100 sedangkan nilai Sasuke selalu lingkup 90 keatas. Dalam hal ninja, seperti taijutsu dia hanya kalah dari Sasuke. Dalam praktek kunai dan shuriken dia mencetak nilai sempurna sama seperti Sasuke.

Apakah dia punya penggemar wanita seperti Sasuke? Sayangnya tidak, ia memiliki tampang yang biasa saja.

"Adakah yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Suara Iruka bergema diruangan itu. Setengah jam lebih ia menjelaskan tentang prosedur pelaksanaan misi. Karena murid-murid di kelas ini telah menginjak tahun terakhir maka teori-teori yang dipelajaripun bertujuan untuk mempersiapkan murid-murid akademi yang berkemungkinan menjadi genin konoha.

Salah seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya, Sakura?"ujar Iruka"Bagaimana jika jounin yang kami terima tidak kompeten, apakah kami diperbolehkan untuk menentang perkatannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya untuk menjadi jounin diperlukan syarat-syarat tertentu, salah satunya adalah memiliki kompetensi dalam memimpin pasukan genin, karena itu tak mungkin seorang jounin tak berkompeten Sakura-san. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, "Ne Sensei, jika seorang jounin pembimbing mati dalam misi, siapa yang akan mengambil komando pada tim tersebut?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja yang paling kuat," bukan Iruka yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke.

"Benar! Yang paling kuatlah yang harus memimpin!" dukung Sakura.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Teme!" ujar Naruto dengan sarkas.

"Apa kau bilang Hah!?" bentak Sasuke yang marah.

"DIAAAAMM!" Teriak keras Iruka.

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Iruka menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebenarnya kasus ini jarang terjadi, karena genin biasanya tak akan melakukan tugas yang berbahaya. Tapi, jika situasi dimana Jounin berada dalam bahaya muncul, mungkin dia akan memberi komandonya pada genin yang dipercayai, atau jika dia tak sempat, kurasa ini bisa diputuskan atas kebijakan dan kesepakatan diantara genin-genin itu sendiri."

Semua murid mendengarkan dengan baik, bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur sekarang terbangun dan mendengarkan ceramah Iruka. Waktu berjalan dengan kencang. Tanpa disadari bell pun berbunyi. Para murid berlarian keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Seperti biasa Naruto berencana untuk duduk diayunan sambil merenung lagi, rencana itu sayangnya hanya rencana.

"Tunggu! Naruto-san," sebuah suara yang berasal dari pita suara seorang gadis bergema di telinga Naruto. Naruto menoleh pelan untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu rencananya.

Hyuuga Hanabi, sosok Hyuuga yang memiliki rambut coklat dipotong pendek dengan gaya bob, saudara kembar Hyuuga Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang pemalu, Hanabi itu sosok yang pemberani, dan memiliki harga diri tinggi atau bisa dibilang agak sombong. Dalam Taijutsu ia cukup mengesankan, Naruto bahkan kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya sebelum ia rajin berlatih.

"Ada apa, Hanabi-san?"

"Datanglah ke kompleks Hyuuga besok." ajak, bukan, tapi perintah sang putri Hyuuga.

 _Itu ajakan? Apa itu ajakan? Tidak itu adalah perintah, dia memerintahku_ , pikir Naruto yang berkeringat di dahinya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa yang akan kulakukan disana?"

"Berlatih bersama, sebenarnya aku mengajak Sasuke tapi dia menolaknya. Jadi aku mengajakmu," Hanabi tak berani menatap langsung Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya, _tak mungkin aku sudi mengajak Uchiha sombong itu ufufu!_ Ia tersenyum memikirkan kebohongannya.

 _Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan partner bertarung_ Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan datang." ucapnya.

Mendengar hal itu Hanabi tersenyum sedikit, "Benarkah? Ehh tidak maksudku.. sudah kewajibanmu sebagai rakyat biasa patuh pada bangsawan," ujar Hanabi dengan pipi agak merah.

"Dasar cewek judes," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hah!? Apa kau bilang!" ujar Hanabi marah.

"Tidak ada," ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

~Omake~

Author : Jadi kenapa lo mutusin ikut syuting film 'Naruto : The Son of Wind' padahal lagi syuting sinetron Boruto?

Naruto : gw merasa kecewa thor, punya anak ga ada akhlak.

Author : yah, tapikan disana ada Hinata, disini pair kamu Hanabi, apa gak kecewa?

Naruto : di boruto Hanabi tambah cantik Thor, gw juga kecewa ama Hinata.

Author : loh kok kecewa?

Naruto : pas lawan pein, gw sadar satu hal tentang Hinata.

Author : oh lu sadar cinta dia ke lu?

Naruto : bukan, gw sadar oppainya Hinata gede.

Author : eh bangsat, lu suka hinata karena Oppainya doang?

Naruto : Iya lah, pas Naruto The Last, oppainya nyaingin Tsunade, gara2 itu gw nikahin Hinata.

Author : aelah, trus? Trus?

Naruto : ternyata Oppai Hinata sekedar bantalan doang, pengen nangis gw thor.

Author : jadi Hinata pake bantalan supaya Oppainya keliatan gede?

Naruto : iya, thor lu liat sendiri di Boruto, Hinata gak pake bantalan.

Author : ketipu dong lu wkwkwk

Naruto : makanya gw mau coba Hanabi, tiap kali Hanabi mampir kerumah, ada rasa gimana gitu.

Author : yaudah lu sono, syuting lagi cepet.

~Rahasia yang terungkap : Hinata pake bantalan~

Chapter 1 End

 **Ini Chap pertama jadi wajar cuma 2K kedepannya saya usahakan 5k keatas untuk jadwal up, mungkin 3 hari sekali? Gak tau pastinya tapi saya usahakan enggak hiatus. Dan jangan lupa Review ya biar Ane Semangat, lagian Review minimal 'Next' lah gitu gak ada salahnya kan?**

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hari beranjak, karena hari ini sabtu maka akademi diliburkan pada hari ini. Naruto yang kemarin memiliki janji mengunjungi kompleks Hyuuga harus terpaksa bangun dihari liburnya untuk mengunjungi Hyuuga Hanabi.

Setelah mandi pagi, dan berpakaian sederhana yaitu baju merah dengan jaket putih dan celana hitam panjang. Naruto bermaksud menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi, tapi sayangnya beberapa detik setelah ia menyisir rambutnya kembali acak-acakan.

Setelah merasa dirinya siap Naruto meninggalkan rumah kontrakannya.

Sejauh yang Naruto tahu, Hyuuga adalah klan terkuat di konoha setelah insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi. Karena sebelum insiden itu klan Uchihalah yang menyandang gelar terkuat. Jika klan Uchiha terkenal dengan Sharingan maka Hyuuga lebih dikenal dengan doujutsu mereka, Byakugan.

Naruto jarang melihat Hanabi menggunakan Byakugan, satu-satunya kesempatan adalah ketika Hanabi beradu taijutsu dengan adiknya sendiri, Hinata ketika latihan taijutsu di Akademi. Walaupun Naruto tak tahu persis, ia merasakan kebencian Hanabi pada saudari kembarnya sendiri. Mungkin hal ini didasari karena perebutan gelar pewaris Hyuuga.

Kompleks Hyuuga berada di Konoha bagian timur, melingkupi area sebesar 1000 meter persegi. Kompleks Hyuuga menjadi yang terbesar setelah Kompleks Uchiha dan Kompleks Senju yang keduanya telah ditinggalkan.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Kompleks Hyuuga, Naruto melihat sesosok gadis seumurannya yang memegang tas plastik di kedua tangannya. _Bukankah itu Hinata? Sepertinya dia selesai berbelanja._

Naruto berlari mendekati Hinata, "Selamat pagi Hinata-san!"

"Eeep!" Hinata mencicit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ketika ia melihat sosok Narutolah yang menyapanya Hinata sedikit menghela nafas lega, "Selamat pagi Uzumaki-san."

"Biar kubantu membawanya," Naruto langsung memgambil belanjaan yang dibawa Hinata tanpa menunggu respon Hinata.

"Ee-eh! Padahal kau tak usah repot-repot," ujar Hinata melihat Naruto telah membawa paksa belanjaannya.

"Aku juga sedang menuju ke rumahmu, tak perlu berterima kasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam hening. Naruto merasa tak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan sedangkan Hinata terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Hinata memutuskan bertanya pada Naruto, "Apa kau akan berlatih dengan Hanabi, Uzumaki-san?"

"Iya begitulah," ucap Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya."

"Hinata-san, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"A-apa itu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kenapa kau dengan Hanabi-san serasa... bukan saudara, kau tahu maksudku?" Naruto menatap Hinata ketika ia menanyakan hal ini.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "A-aku... " tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "kurasa ini bukan hal yang pantas kau tanyakan Uzumaki-san."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku Hinata-san," Naruto mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan. _Sepertinya hubungan mereka agak rumit ya._

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di Kompleks Hyuuga. Di depan pintu gerbang Hinata mengetuk pelan, "Hinosuke-Ojisan, aku telah sampai, tolong buka gerbangnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang paman berusia paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai penjaga gerbang Kompleks Hyuuga.

"Ah, selamat datang Hinata-Ojousama dan... " Paman yang dipanggil Hinosuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ah, dia tamu Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Hinata memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan masuk." Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kompleks Hyuuga dengan aman.

"Terima kasih Hinata-san, kupikir jika tak ada kau, paman tadi pasti tak akan mengijinkanku masuk," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia menyerahkan belanjaan milik Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena Uzumaki-san telah membantuku," balas Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga Naruto-san," Hanabi berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian, ketika sadar kehadiran Hinata, Hanabi melotot pada Hinata seolah memberi isyarat untuk menjauh. Hinata yang sadar maksud Hanabi langsung memutuskan untuk pergi, "A-aku pergi dulu, permisi Uzumaki-san, Hanabi."

Naruto menatap heran kejadian di depannya, _Hinata sepertinya takut pada Hanabi._ sayangnya ia tak punya hak untuk ikut campur urusan keluarga orang lain.

"Ayo ikuti aku," ujar Hanabi setelah melihat Hinata pergi.

Naruto berjalan pelan mengikuti Hanabi. Sesekali ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memandangi kompleks Hyuuga ini. Setiap bangunan di kompleks Hyuuga sangat tradisional, hal ini menunjukan Hyuuga merupakan klan yang memegang tradisi dengan erat.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai, Hanabi menggeser pintu ruangannya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat area luas yang sering digunakan anggota klan Hyuuga cabang utama untuk berlatih.

"Kita akan berlatih disini."

Ia berjalan ke tengah ruang pelatihan dan menunjuk Naruto, "Baiklah Uzumaki-san! Ayo kita bertarung sepuasnya!"

Sementara Itu Naruto melepas jaket putihnya memperlihatkan kaos merah dengan celana training warna hitam. Otot lengannya memang tidak terlihat akan tetapi lengan Naruto terlihat ramping dan keras.

Hanabi berlari ke arah Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Pukulan itu berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Hanabi lantas memukulkan tangan kirinya dan menarik tangan kanan yang gagal menyerang, akan tetapi serangan itupun berhasil di tahan.

Hanabi lalu berjongkok dan menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menyapu kedua kaki Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menghindari hal itu dengan melompat ke belakang.

Melompat ke depan Hanabi sekali lagi mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

 _Tap!_

Naruto berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut. Tapi kemudian datang lagi serangan tangan kiri Hanabi dengan kecepatan tinggi. _Tap!_ Naruto kembali menghalau serangan Hanabi. Hanabi melompat dan menggunakan kaki kanannya menendang Naruto menjauh.

Naruto terpental beberapa langkah. _Dia sangat agresif sekali_. Naruto tahu, dia harus mulai serius.

Saat Naruto bersiap hendak berdiri. Hanabi menghampirinya, mengangkat tinggi kaki kirinya lalu menghantamkan kakinya kebawah. Untungnya Naruto yang telah mendengar langkah kaki Hanabi berhasil melakukan backflip terlebih dahulu.

Tak ingin memberi Naruto kesempatan bernafas lega. Hanabi bermaksud menghantam kepala si pirang dengan kaki kirinya.

Naruto dengan cepat mengambil pose berjongkok. Kini giliran Naruto yang menyerang, ia berputar 360° dengan kaki kanan yang melayang, ia mengarahkan kaki kanan tersebut pada Hanabi, akan tetapi Hanabi berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat.

Menggunakan kaki kirinya, ia mengirimkan tendangan kuat kearah Hanabi, Hanabi yang melihat serangan itu menahan tentangan kaki kiri Naruto dengan kedua tangan, tetapi tendangan Naruto sangat kuat sehingga tangannya pun terpental. Naruto langsung menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang Hanabi, dan serangan itupun berhasil Hanabi terjatuh karena tendangan Naruto.

 _Ini bukan masalah keahlian taijutsu Naruto lebih hebat dariku tapi... satu kali kekuatan serangannya begitu kuat!_ Hanabi bangkit kembali, kobaran tekad tercermin dari matanya.

"Byakugan!" urat-urat disamping matanya muncul, penglihatan Hanabi semakin tajam, ia bahkan bisa melihat aliran chakra Naruto. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya dengan benar.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau memaka-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia diserang Hanabi dengan cepat, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan serangan itu.

Akan tetapi, Hanabi terus menyerang menggunakan telapak tangannya bergantian dan juga kakinya terus menerus tanpa jeda, hingga Naruto terpaksa terus bertahan.

Naruto melangkah mundur beberapa langkah setelah ia menyadari tak mampu membendung kecepatan serangan Hanabi. Hanabi kembali mengejar Naruto, ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya dengan cepat menuju ke arah dasa Naruto.

Tapi serangan tersebut gagal. Tangan kiri Hanabi berhasil digenggam Naruto, mata Hanabi melebar ketika melihat hal itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, akibat dilemparkan Naruto.

Menggunakan tangan kirinya Hanabi berhasil menahan tubuhnya dari menghantam lantai, ia melakukan salto dan berdiri kembali dengan tegap menghadap Naruto.

Naruto mengayunkan kaki kirinya dengan keras, akan tetapi Hanabi berhasil menahannya dengan sempurna. Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan serangannya dengan kaki kiri yang juga berhasil ditahan dengan sempurna. Kaki kiri dan kanan Naruto bergantian menendang, Hingga akhirnya pertahanan Hanabi hancur, tangannya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan serangan kaki Naruto. Naruto berjongkok dan melompat lalu menendang dagu Hanabi dengan keras untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Tendanganmu sangat kuat."

Hanabi menatap remaja dihadapannya dengan kesal. Dia sendiri telah mengaktifkan Byakugan tapi masih kalah dengan Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kesal. _Walaupun begitu seperti yang diharapkan dari Naruto-kun dia memang sangat hebat._

"Kemenanganku hanyalah kebetulan belaka," setelah mengatakan itu ia meminum teh ocha yang disediakan pelayan Hanabi.

"Tentu saja itu keberuntungan, aku masih menyimpan beberapa trik yang tidak kugunakan tadi,huh!" Bohong. Hanabi terpaksa berbohong untuk mempertahankan egonya.

"Seperti yang diduga dari Tuan Putri Hyuuga," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Humph! Syukurlah jika kau tahu."

 _Kenapa kau mempercayainya bodoh! Kau harusnya mengatakan dengan percaya diri kemenanganmu, dan juga apa-apaan senyummu itu!_ Pikir Hanabi dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," menaruh teh ochanya di meja, Naruto perlahan berdiri dan menatap Hanabi.

"Sampai jumpa Hanabi-san."

"Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Hanabi sendirian. Hanabi yang melihat Naruto telah pergi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekspresi marah, "AAAAHH! KENAPA AKU MEMBIARKANNYA PULANG BEGITU SAJA!"

"Hanabi-Ojousama! Apa yang terjadi!?"

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Naruto mengalami siklus yang sama. Berlatih berdiri diatas air. Berlatih Taijutsu bersama Hanabi. Menghadiri Akademi. Dan beberapa kegiatan mengganggu Hokage. Memang agak membosankan tapi bisa dibilang itu adalah kehidupan yang progresif.

Taijutsunya perlahan membaik, Hanabi yang sadar kekurangannya dibidang kekuatan mulai meningkat, semakin baik Hanabi maka semakin bermanfaat pula adu taijutsu Naruto bersamanya. Sementara itu, setelah satu minggu berlatih Naruto akhirnya menguasai berjalan diatas genangan air tenang. Tapi, Naruto tak puas dengan begitu saja, ia mencoba berjalan diatas sungai yang mengalir, setiap hari kemajuannya berjalan dengan lancar.

Dibalik kelancaran latihannya, ada satu hal mengganggu Naruto. Bunshin. Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang tak wajar beberapa saat lalu, ketika berbincang dengan Hanabi. Hanabi mengatakan chakra Naruto setara dengan chakra ayahnya.

Berjalan diatas air adalah pelatihan bagi genin. Selain dirinya, tak ada murid akademi yang mampu melakukannya. Itu artinya, kontrol chakra teman-temannya haruslah lebih rendah dibanding Naruto.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tak mampu melakukan bunshin? Ini aneh!?_ Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan, menatap langit yang cerah diatas sana.

 _Jika Chakra adalah air dan kontrol adalah gelas maka gelas milikku sudah pasti lebih besar dibanding yang lain. Lalu kenapa gelasku masih tak muat menerima airnya? Kenapa masih luber? Ah! Mungkin karena airnya terlalu banyak, sangat banyak dibanding teman-teman. Kalau itu alasannya, kenapa chakraku lebih banyak dibanding yang lainnya? Haaah, Kurasa besok aku harus bertanya pada Kakek itu_. Setelah menyadari masalah dalam tubuhnya Naruto sadar masih banyak rahasia yang mungkin tidak ia ketahui mengenai tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Knock! Knock!

"Ah silahkan masuk!" ucap Hiruzen dengan agak keras. Akhirnya pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, Naruto terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu dengan tenang.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Bagaimana pelatihanmu?" tanya Hiruzen sambil menatap sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri.

"Berjalan lancar, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu cucuku?"

"Kenapa chakraku lebih banyak dibanding teman seusiaku," mata biru Naruto seakan menusuk jauh ke dalam jiwa Hiruzen.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" mengelak! Salah satu strategi yang layak dicoba saat ini, walaupun Hiruzen tak yakin Naruto mampu dibodohi.

"Saat Hanabi menggunakan Byakugan miliknya padaku, dia pernah berkata chakraku setara dengan chakra milik ayahnya. Lalu aku sadar, aku melatih kontrol chakraku jauh diatas teman-temanku, tapi anehnya aku belum mampu membuat bunshin belaka. Jadi kenapa chakraku lebih besar dibanding yang lainnya Hokage?" Naruto tak memanggilnya kakek seperti biasa,kali ini ia menekankan kata 'Hokage' pada Hiruzen.

Hiruzen jatuh pada perenungan, _apa yang harus kuberitahu? Hmm bagaimana kalau hanya mengenai klan Uzumaki saja?_

"Ada apa Hokage-sama?" nada bicara Naruto semakin datar.

Hiruzen merasakan keringat dingin mengalir pada pelipisnya. _Dia mirip Minato ketika marah ... Hmm tidak, bocah ini akan belajar segala sesuatu mengenai klan Uzumaki jika kuberitahukan, termasuk klan Uzumaki yang berada di konoha, yaitu Kushina. Semua ini akan mengarah pada pasangan dari Kushina yaitu Minato itu sendiri._ "Aku janji akan memberitahumu segala sesuatu yang terjadi ketika kau telah lulus akademi, Naruto-kun."

"Itu artinya apa yang kita bicarakan melibatkan rahasia yang besar ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya." Balas singkat Hiruzen.

Naruto menatap sebentar Hiruzen sebelum menghela nafas dalam-dalam,"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bantu aku mengenai bunshin. Aku tak ingin gagal ujian kelulusan hanya karena jutsu bunshin belaka, kau tahu aku sendiri bahkan telah menguasai latihan kontrol chakra berjalan diatas air."

"Ah Naruto-kun, luar biasa untuk menguasai latihan berjalan diatas air pada usiamu. Mengenai bunshin, Aku akan mengajarimu bunshin yang lain sebagai pengganti bunshin yang kau tidak bisa pelajari itu. Bagaimana?" ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku kakek Hokage!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Hiruzen lantas berdiri dari kursinya, "Ini disebut Kage Bunshin, jutsu ini membutuhkan setengah chakra penggunanya. Hokage kedua menciptakan bunshin ini untuk tujuan memata-matai itu karena ingatan bunshin akan kembali pada pemiliknya. Jutsu ini dikategorikan kelas S karena menghabiskan chakra dalam jumlah besar, bila kau terlalu banyak membuat bunshin kau akan mati."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat dari Sang kage. Hiruzen membuat tanda salib dengan kedua tangannya, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

Poff!

Sebuah salinan sempurna dari Hokage muncul, sekilas tak ada perbedaan diantara keduanya. _Ingatan akan kembali pada pemiliknya! Itu artinya aku bisa melakukan berbagai hal dengan bunshin yang satu ini! Luar biasa!_ ucap Naruto kegirangan dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kakek, perhatikan aku! Kagebunshin No jutsu!"

Poff!

Naruto melihat ke arah kiri, disana terdapat sebuah bunshin yang juga menatapnya. Naruto membuat seringai bahagia dan iapun berteriak, "YEAAH!" Hokage hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sangat senang.

 _Entah mengapa aku tak ingin lagi melihat bocah ini marah_ , batin Hiruzen.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Sasuke-nii?" Ujar Kirina Uchiha, seorang Uchiha berdarah campuran yang beruntung selamat dalam tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha.

"Kita akan makan dango, kau suka dango-kan?" jika Ino dan Sakura ada disini mereka pasti akan shock melihat Sasuke jauh berbeda dibanding ketika ia di kelas. Bagaimanapun, setelah kehilangan segalanya, Sasuke menganggap Kirina sebagai saudarinya sendiri.

"Memang benar aku menyukai Dango, tapi itu aneh melihat kau yang biasanya dingin tiba-tiba mengajakku makan Dango," setelah mengatakan itu Kirina berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan sebentar, memutar kepalanya menatap Kirina, "ini hari ulang tahunmu kan, kita harus merayakannya."

"Eh? K-kau mengingatnya? Sasuke-nii?" Kirina terkejut mengetahui Sasuke mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, ayo! Kita ke kios dango."

Kirina menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usulan Sasuke. Kali ini ia tak melakukan usaha apapun untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia juga senang Sasuke tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Duo Uchiha terakhir sangatlah mencolok dibandingkan pejalan kaki lain. Setiap warga desa setidaknya mampu menebak siapa mereka hanya dari tanda kipas yang tertampang dibelakang baju mereka.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mereka sampai di toko dango. Sasuke yang pertama masuk ke toko tersebut diikuti Kirina. Di dalam toko itu tempat-tempat yang tersedia cukup banyak, menandakan agak sepinya pelanggan di toko.

Sasuke memang sengaja memilih toko yang agak sepi karena membenci kerumunan.

Sasuke menghampiri si penjaga toko dan memesan 8 tusuk dango. Jumlah yang banyak bila dibandingkan dengan jumlah yang Sasuke biasa pesan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi, sang penjaga toko untuk menyajikan dango tersebut diatas piring. Sasuke mengambil piring tersebut.

Sasuke berbalik dan menghampiri meja dimana Kirina duduk. Namun pemandangan dihadapannya membuat dahinya berkedut. Sosok pirang menjengkelkan yang selalu menghalanginya menjadi nomor satu di akademi kini tengah berbincang riang dengan satu-satunya Uchiha perempuan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga.

"Oy! Dobe apa yang kau lakukan disana! Minggirlah!" Sasuke melotot tajam pada Naruto.

"Ma! Bagaimanapun aku juga teman Kirina, aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya," balas Naruto dengan senyum leba terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Ulang tahun seorang Uchiha hanya boleh dirayakan oleh Uchiha lainnya!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku calon adik iparmu, mungkin suatu hari namanya berubah jadi Uzumaki Kirina, ya-kan?"

"Gak sudi!" Sasuke dengan amarah melemparkan piring dango pada wajah Naruto.

Kirina langsung menangkap piring tersebut sebelum mengenai wajah Naruto, "Sudahlah Sasuke-Nii tak ada salahnya juga membiarkan Naruto-kun ikut merayakannya, malahan aku senang bila semakin banyak orang yang merayakannya."

"Dan Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan menggoda Sasuke-Nii lagi."

"Hai, Kirina-chan!" ucap riang Naruto.

Sasuke duduk seraya terpaksa menerima keberadaan Hama pengganggu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengganggu momen adik-kakak antara dirinya dan Kirina. Ditambah rivalitas antara dia dan Naruto, Sasuke takkan pernah sudi bila Kirina jatuh pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita makan dangonya sama-sama," ujar Kirina tersenyum.

Naruto mengambil satu tusuk dango, tindakannya diikuti Sasuke dan Kirina. Bila dibandingkan dengan ramen tentu saja dango tak ada apa-apanya bagi Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto harus akui dango juga tak terlalu buruk.

"Masih lebih rendah dibanding ramen, tapi tak terlalu buruk," tukas Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dango yang terbaik didunia!" Kirina menunjukan sifat agresif dibalik wataknya yang lembut. Kirina menatap tajam Naruto. Menanggapi Kirina, Naruto berkata, "Dango memang bagus, tapi ramen adalah makanan para dewa."

"Makanan para dewa? Itu makanan penuh kolestrol Naruto-san."

"Itu tak menutupi fakta bahwa ramen lebih enak."

"Makanan yang bagus tak hanya dinilai dari rasanya, tapi juga dari dampak yang ditimbulkannya."

"Kau hanya melarikan diri dari fakta bahwa ramen lebih baik."

Sasuke menatap keduanya jengkel, "aku tak peduli apa yang kalian debatkan tapi diam dan makanlah!" Naruto dan Kirina yang sadar perdebatan tersebut tak ada gunanya memutuskan menghentikan perdebatan itu.

"Lagi pula, tomat lebih baik dibandinf keduanya," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau bilang!" Secara serempak Kirina dan Naruto melototi Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipelototi hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Perdebatan antara mereka bertiga telah menjadi hal yang normal. Walaupun dia lebih sering berdebat dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti dia tak pernah berdebat dengan Kirina. Walaupun Kirina sering tersenyum, gadis ini bukanlah tipe yang lembut.

Ada 8 tusuk dango yang dibeli Sasuke. Pada putaran pertama masing-masing dari ketiga orang memakan satu tusuk. Putaran kedua mereka mengambil satu tusuk lagi. Artinya hanya dua tusuk dango yang tersisa.

Karena dia yang berulang tahun maka Kirina mengambil satu dango. Menyisakan satu tusuk dango lagi. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil makanan yang tersisa. _Grab!_ Tangan Sasuke menghentikan Naruto.

"Lepaskan," kata Naruto.

"Gak mau!"

Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk meraih dango. Sekali lagi Sasuke memukul tangan Naruto menjauh dari piring.

"Oy Teme! Bukankah kau bilang kau suka tomat? Menyerahlah dan serahkan dango itu padaku!"

"Pergilah dari sini dan makan ramenmu Dobe!"

Pertarungan tangan terjadi. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berebut tusuk dango terakhir. Saling memukul tangan satu sama lain, ketika seseorang hendak menyentuh dango, yang lainnya dengan cepat mengganggu. Keributan yang terjadi dengan cepat menarik perhatian pelanggan lain.

"Pergilah dan pesan ramen bodohmu Dobe!"

"Ramen yang terenak di dunia, tapi dango nomor dua! Kau pecinta sayuran, tak perlu untuk memakan makanan penimbun lemak seperti ini!"

"Setelah sayuran dangolah yang terbaik!"

"Ngarang lu!"

Naruto menghantamkan tangannya pada piring dango menyebabkan dango tersebut melayang diatas kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto melompat hendak meraih tusuk tersebut. Tak mau kalah Sasuke melompat menaiki kursi hendak meraih dango tersebut.

 _Swush! Grab!_

Naruto berhasil meraih dango tersebut.

 _Yes kena! Aku menang Sasu-._

Sasuke menendang Naruto menggunakan kakinya, membuat Dango tersebut jatuh. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya akan menangkap dango tersebut. Tetapi Naruto yang terjatuh meraih kaki Sasuke dan melemparkan Sasuke keluar toko sebelum Sasuke meraih dango tersebut.

 _Grab!_

Bukan Naruto yang mendapatkan dango tersebut, melainkan Kirina yang sudah menghabiskan dango ketiga miliknya.

"Hanya pecinta dango yang layak mendapatkan dango terakhir," ucap Kirina dengan senyum menghiasi wajah.

Sasuke : 0 Naruto : 0 Kirina : 1

Pertandingan yang bagus anak muda.

.

.

.

.

Arashi no Tori, atau lebih dikenal burung badai adalah burung legendaris yang keberadaannya sulit ditemukan, bahkan bila ditemukan, burung tersebut sulit ditangkap. Konon dia secepat cahaya. Dia memiliki tubuh mungil dan bulu emas yang mencolok. Jika tersorot matahari, yang terlihat dari dirinya hanya cahaya emas saja. Dia diberi nama burung badai karena beberapa jam setelah kehadirannya, badai akan datang menghampiri.

Di pasaran harga burung badai mampu mencapai miliyaran ryo, bisa dibilang siapapun yang menangkapnya akan menjadi orang kaya mendadak. Selain itu burung badai juga dipercayai sebagai jelmaan dewa angin yang menjadikan burung badai sesembahan di beberapa negara.

Dan sekarang burung badai legendaris tersebut sedang terbang mengitari hutan konoha.

Pemandangan sejuk hutan konoha yang asri sangatlah indah. Hutan konoha atau Mungkin negara api menjadi habitat hewan terbesar di dunia. Ada berbagai hewan epidemik di konoha, dimulai dari yang paling berbahaya sampai yang paling unik ada di hutan konohagakure.

Selama beberapa hari burung badai telah menjelajahi konoha, tapi yang paling menarik perhatian burung tersebut adalah chakra angin melimpah yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang bocah. Setiap hari setidaknya sekali burung badai menghampiri bocah tersebut tapi bocah tersebut mengabaikannya.

"Burung bodoh kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Pergilah!" Untuk pertama kalinya burung badai yang selalu diinginkan dan diburu berbagai pihak melihat seseorang yang tak peduli padanya.

Burung tersebut merasa harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bocah ini.

...

"Aw! Jangan mematuk kepalaku burung bodoh!" ucap Naruto kesal.

Beberapa hari ini seekor burung selalu mematuk kepalanya ketika ia latihan. Ketika Naruto hendak menangkap sang burung, burung itu menghilang dengan cepat. Akhirnya Naruto sadar dia tak bisa mengusir burung kampret di atas kepalanya.

Setetes air tiba-tiba jatuh dikepala Naruto, "Oy burung, jangan jatuhkan kotoranmu di kepalaku!" Ucap Naruto sambil menengok keatas. Ia melihat langit ditutupi warna kelabu, "sepertinya bukan dirimu," ucap Naruto yang sadar bahwa tetesan yang jatuh ke kepalanya adalah air hujan.

"Aku harus pulang," sadar bahwa hujan akan datang, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Ia berjalan ke arah tumpukan baju dan jaket miliknya. Naruto mengambil dan memakainya satu persatu. _Ada yang hilang_ ucap Naruto dalam hati sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya, lalu ia sadar, _kalung pemberian kakek Hokage hilang!_ Kalung tersebut merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 5 dari Hiruzen. Kalung itu adalah salah satu benda berharga milik Naruto.

Naruto menyisir tempat latihannya, mencari jengkal demi jengkal untuk menemukan kalung tersebut. Tepat pada saat ia mendongkak ke atas, ia menemukan seekor burung emas tengah membawa kalung di kakinya, kalung tersebut adalah kalung miliknya!

"Burung kampret!" Naruto mengambil tumpukan kerikil di tanah. Lalu ia melemparkannya.

Burung badai yang sengaja terbang pelan tertawa dalam hatinya melihat usaha Naruto. Setiap kerikil hendak menghantam sang burung, sang burung langsung ditutupi cahaya emas dan menghilang dengan cepat. Barulah saat itu Naruto menyadari betapa cepatnya burung ini.

 _Sebentar lagi akan terjadi hujan badai, aku harus segera menangkap burung itu!_ Naruto sadar jika dia terlalu lama disini maka dia akan terjebak hujan. Oleh karena itu dia harus menangkap burung ini secepat mungkin. Namun, bagaimana dia bisa menangkap burung yang kecepatannya setara dengan cahaya?

Sementara itu, Burung badai merasa heran kenapa bocah itu tak melemparinya lagi. Dia memutuskan membawa kalung milik bocah itu jauh ke dalam hutan. Mungkin bocah itu akan mengejarnya. Jika dia tidak mengejarnya, maka diwaktu lain burung badai akan mengambil barang milik Naruto lagi.

Mengepakan sayap kecilnya, Sang burung pergi menjauh dari tempat latihan ke dalam hutan. Tentunya, pergerakan tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan sang murid akademi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengejar sang burung tak peduli kondisi cuaca apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Hujan deras mulai turun menimpa negeri api, membasahi jutaan hektar tanah yang berada di dalamnya. Hujan adalah berkah dari tuhan. Karena hujan yang sering terjadilah, Negeri api menjadi negeri paling subur di seluruh planet. Tentunya, kesuburan tanah negeri api membuat iri negeri lainnya, hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab peperangan besar dunia Shinobi kedua.

Tetesan hujan membasahi baju Naruto. Tetesan tersebut bercampur dengan keringatnya. Sekitar 5 menit sudah Naruto mengejar sang burung tetapi, hasil nihil ia dapatkan. Setelah lima menit mengejar burung badai, Naruto mendapat kesimpulan.

 _Burung ini menjengkelkan!_

Walaupun dia cepat, sangat cepat, Naruto tahu itu, tapi burung ini memperlambat terbangnya secara sengaja. Ketika Naruto hendak meraihnya baru ia mempercepat terbangnya. Dari kejadian itu bisa disimpulkan, burung ini dengan sengaja mempermainkan Naruto.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika ia hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah keadaan ini lalu membalikkan status quo yang ada. _Namun, bagaimana caranya?_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!

"Tak salah lagi bahwa kau memang cepat burung, lebih cepat dariku sekalipun. **NAMUN** , Jika aku memenuhi seluruh ruang yang ada dengan bunshin, kemana kau akan lari?!" Teriak Naruto dan para bunshinnya secara serempak.

Burung badai mencicit pelan, menertawakan usaha Naruto. Seberapa banyakpun bocah itu menggandakan diri, mustahil menangkapku selama kecepatanmu masih selambat siput, begitulah kira-kira pikiran sang burung.

Satu Naruto memegang satu yang lain, lalu melemparkannya ke langit. Bunshin yang dilemparkan akan menggunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Setiap bunshin terus menerus menggunakan Kage Bunshin hingga ribuan, tidak, bahkan mungkin puluhan ribu bunshin Naruto memenuhi langit dan bumi dalam lingkup ruang sekitar 1 km persegi.

Setiap Naruto berusaha menggunakan tubuh, dan alat yang ada untuk menangkap burung tersebut, tetapi...

"Hap! Ahh dia terlalu cepat!"

"Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali!"

"Di-dia mengambil uang dari sakuku!"

"Dia mematuk mataku! Ahh tolong!"

"Hi-hidungku berdarah!"

Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, para Naruto bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun darinya kecuali cahaya emas. Burung itu tidak kabur, bahkan ia hanya bermain-main dengan mengelilingi dan mematuk para bunshin. Beberapa detik kemudian bunshin yang memenuhi langit mulai berjatuhan dan menghilang. Hal ini menandakan kegagalan startegi Naruto.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa aku harus menyerah saja?" ucap Naruto kesal. Naruto menyadari ketidakberdayaannya dan betapa pentingnya kecepatan. Tak peduli betapa kuatnya seseorang, selama mereka tak bisa menyentuh musuhnya maka itu siasia. Tak peduli betapa banyaknya musuh, selama seseorang memiliki kecepatan yang superior, jumlah musuh tidaklah masalah.

Burung badai yang menyadari Naruto telah menyerah mengejarnya. Rasa bangga memenuhi hati kecil sang burung. Paruh mungilnya mencicit pelan, sayapnya mengepak cepat, merayakan kemenangannya atas Naruto.

Duarr!

Sebuah petir tiba-tiba menyengat burung tersebut. Bulu-bulu emasnya yang indah tergantikan dengan bulu berwarna hitam. Karena tak kuat menahan dampaknya, burung itu pingsan dan jatuh secara perlahan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu terjadi awalnya kaget. Dalam hati, Naruto juga bersyukur karena bukan dirinyalah yang hangus tersambar petir. Melihat burung tersebut jatuh, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri burung itu.

Terbaring di atas tanah yang becek, burung emas sombong yang daritadi mempermainkan Naruto. Namun, ketika melihat ini, rasa amarah serta kesal Naruto menghilang.

Naruto meraba bagian dada burung tersebut dengan telunjuk. Walaupun kecil tapi ia masih bisa merasakan aliran darah dalam diri burung itu. _Dia masih hidup,_ tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bahwa burung itu masih hidup. Sungguh keajaiban, melihat burung sekecil ini masih hidup setelah tersambar petir.

Naruto mengambil kalung miliknya yang tersangkut di antara cakar kecil si burung. Lalu ia mengangkat burung itu ka atas telapak tangannya.

"Kurasa aku akan mengurus burung ini," ujar Naruto lembut. Burung ini memberikan telah memberikan pelajaran berharga pada Naruto. Naruto merasa mengobatinya bukanlah hal yang merugikan.

...

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya telah menghilang. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai berkumpul. Sekejap ia membuka matanya, mengedipkannya beberapa kali.

 _Dimana aku?_

Burung badai, Arashi no Tori, kebingungan ketika melihat tempat yang ia tidak kenal. Yang parahnya lagi, ia yakin bahwa ia berada di tempat manusia, melihat keadaan ruang, dan fakta seseorang kini tengah tidur di kasur di dekatnya.

 _Manusia itu... dia sepertinya menolongku dari serangan petir. Dia bodoh, padahal aku mengerjainya dia malah menolongku._ Burung badai bukan makhluk yang bodoh, dia mampu berpikir seperti seorang manusia, hanya saja pita suaranya tak cukup bagus hingga dia tak bisa berbicara.

Ribuan tahun yang lalu, burung badai hanya burung biasa. Hingga suatu hari ia memutuskan membuat sarang dalam sebuah pohon paling besar yang ditemuinya, manusia memanggil pohon tersebut sebagai pohon Shinzu. Untuk menangani rasa lapar yang memghampirinya, sang burung memakan buah besar yang berada di pohon itu.

Beberapa menit setelah sang burung memakan buah tersebut, tubuhnya terasa panas, badannya menggembung seperti balon, dia hampir mati. Namun, setelah beberapa hari sang burung mampu beradaptasi dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Hasilnya adalah kecepatan super dan juga kemampuan untuk menghasilkan badai dan mengendalikan angin diterima sang burung.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto, disana sang burung terbang mendekat ke arah tangannya. _Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku bocah_. Kemudian menggunakan paruh kecilnya dia mematuk jari jempol Naruto dengan keras. Darah keluar perlahan dari jari Naruto. Sang burung kemudian meneguk darah tersebut menggunakan paruh kecilnya. Tanda burung berwarna orange muncul mendadak pada punggung tangan Naruto.

 _Jagalah tanda itu baik-baik bocah,_ ucap sang burung sebelum cahaya emas mengelilingi burung itu, dan dengan sekejap ia menghilang.

~Omake~

Pada saat pelajaran pertama selesai ada sebuah kegiatan yang selalu kulakukan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi.

"Mau izin ke toilet, Sensei."

"Yaudah sono."

Mungkin kau melihatnya sebagai tindakan tak berarti, tapi harus kau tahu Kencing pada saat pelajaran pertama selesai memiliki beberapa keunggulan tertentu.

Pelajaran kedua adalah taijutsu, kau tahu begitu banyak pergerakan akan membuatmu kebelet kencing. Dengan kencing sebelum pelajaran kedua dimulai maka performaku akan maksimal.

Toilet di akademi cukup bersih, setiap harinya Mizuki-sensei membersihkan toilet. Kenapa dia yang membersihkan toilet? Tentu karena namanya Mizu yang berarti air, segala tugas berkaitan dengan air akan diserahkan padanya.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet. Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tahu. Setiap kali aku sedang kencing aku merasa seakan sedang diawasi.

Bukan, bukan hantu, aku tak percaya pada hantu, Hanako-san pasti hanyalah murid cewek yang lagi menstruasi. Kembali lagi ke persoalan. Setiap kali aku kencing aku merasa sedang diawasi, yup.

Karena itu ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba.

Aku mengeluarkan burung milikku dan membiarkan air keluar darinya. Karena aku sedikit bosan, aku memutuskan bermain-main.

Aku melakukan beberapa segel tangan secara acak.

Aku membuat bulatan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, lalu membiarkan air mengalir masuk dalam lubang jari milikku.

Setelah selesai kencing, aku cuci tangan dan kembali ke kelas. Aku kembali duduk di tempat dudukku.

Ternyata kelas masih berlangsung. Dan Iruka-sensei masih menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, jadi adakah diantara kalian yang bisa menunjukan jutsu air?"

Aku mengacungkan tangan.

"Baik, Naruto silahkan demonstrasikan, sebelumnya apa nama jutsu itu Naruto?"

"Suiton : Nagareru Kiiroi Mizu"( jutsu air : air kuning mengalir)

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA PPFFFT! HAHAHA," suara gelak tawa Hanabi memenuhi ruangan kelas. Semua menatap heran Hanabi yang tertawa.

Sialan! Sudah kuduga Hanabi mengintip setiap kali aku kencing.

Aku harus memanggil FBI.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi berikutnya, Naruto bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk hari itu. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Naruto pindah ke dapur di mana salah satu Kage Bushin-nya membuat, mencoba membuat, sarapan. Kemampuan memasak Naruto bisa dibilang cukup bagus mengingat ia sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri sejak kecil, karena bunshinnya yang memasak maka kemampuan memasak bunshin itu kir-kira sama dengan yang asli.

"Apa sebenarnya tanda ini?" Selagi sang bunshin memasak, Naruto yang asli duduk di depan meja sambil menatap punggung tangan kanannya. Sebuah tato burung berwarna emas muncul pada tangannya.

"Kemarin malam tanda ini belum muncul, apa penyebab munculnya tanda ini?" Naruto merasa tak mungkin ada seseorang warga yang menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya hanya untuk menggambar tato di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar burung yang ia rawat kemarin telah menghilang _Mungkinkah, mungkinkah itu ulah burung itu?_ pikir Naruto. _Sudahlah lagipula aku tak mengerti artinya_. Naruto sadar memikirkan masalah ini terus menerus tak ada gunanya.

Setelah beberapa saat bunshin Naruto akhirnya selesai memasak. Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan piring yang berisi sup sayuran. Asap kecil keluar dari kuah sup menandakan masakan masih panas. Sang bunshin menyajikan sup sayuran di hadapan Naruto, "silahkan dinikmati, bos."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang." _Buff!_ Bunshin tersebut menghilang dengan kumpulan asap.

"Itadakimasi."

...

Naruto menghela nafas ketika dia diusir dari toko lain. Rencananya hari ini ia akan membeli beberapa perengkapan shinobi bukan senjata, karena senjata seperti kunai dan shuriken hanya boleh dibeli seorang ninja, tentunya minimal tingkat genin. Naruto yang masih murid akademi tak akan diijinkan membeli barang berbahaya.

Berjalan pergi Naruto mencoba memikirkan cara untuk masuk ke toko. Berbeda dengan perpustakaan, yang dimiliki oleh pemerintah, alias milik Hokage, semua toko milik warga sipil, sehingga mereka dapat mengusirnya jika mereka tidak ingin melakukan bisnis dengannya. Yang pada dasarnya berarti setiap toko yang dia datangi telah mengusirnya, tidak ingin menjual apa pun kepada bocah Kyuubi.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, ia menemukan toko yang kurang mencolok dibanding yang lainnya. Satu-satunya tanda yang memberitahu bahwa itu adalah toko senjata hanyalah gambar kunai dengan kanji yang bertuliskan, 'Toko Senjata Higurashi'. _Semoga kali ini aku berhasil_ , pikir Naruto.

Hal pertama yang Naruto perhatikan ketika memasuki toko ini adalah berbagai senjata yang menempel di dinding. Dari yang paling besar seperti gada dan kapak, sampai yang terkecil seperti kunai dan senbon. Semua itu menunjukan kecintaan atau mungkin kegilaan pemilik toko pada senjata. Begitu banyaknya senjata hingga ide mencuri menyelinap pada benak si pirang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto berbalik melihat si pemilik toko, ah ide mencurinya langsung lenyap. Badan tinggi berotot dengan jenggot dan brewok diwajahnya ditambah tatapan mengerikannya membuat Naruto agak takut.

"Ayah jika kau menatapnya seperti itu, dia bisa ketakutan," suara perempuan mengintervensi pertemuan keduanya.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya mengujinya kau tahu, seorang shinobi tak mungkin takut padaku. Namun, kulihat kau bukan seorang shinobi bocah," ucap pria brewok tersebut pada Naruto.

Di belakang si pria, adalah seorang gadis muda yang mungkin setahun lebih tua darinya, mengenakan tank top warna pink Cina, celana kargo hijau tua dan rambutnya diikat menjadi dua roti. Bagi Naruto, mereka membuatnya seperti panda. Atau tikus.

Naruto melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak terkekeh pada pemikiran itu. Gadis tersebut menghampirinya, "Apa kau murid akademi?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bila itu bukan shinobi, pasti murid akademi yang akan lulus yang datang kesini," ujar gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ayah serahkan pelanggan satu ini padamu, Tenten," menyadari kehadirannya tak diperlukan ayahnya Tenten memutuskan pergi. Sementara itu, Tenten, nama gadis itu, berbalik kembali pada Naruto, "jadi apa yang ingin kau beli?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali alasan dia datang ke toko ini, "Aku ingin membeli semacam alat untuk membantuku latihan, entah mengapa latihan fisikku mulai tak menimbulkan dampak apapun."

Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya, "kau mengalami semacam stagnasi dalam latihanmu, aku mengerti, aku juga sering mengalami hal seperti itu."

Tenten berjalan ke dalam toko, beberapa saat kemudian dia datang kembali dengan kedua tangan memegang semacam kertas dengan kotak besi berjejer di dalamnya.

"Ini adalah benda yang cocok untuk murid akademi seperti," ucap Tenten sambil menunjukan keduanya.

"Apa sebenarnya benda itu?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Ini adalah benda yang dipakai teman geninku setiap saat, pemberat." Tenten menunjukan pemberat di tangan kanannya, "yang ini beratnya 20 kg." Kemudian tangan kirinya, "yang ini beratnya 5 kg, aku rekomendasikan yang ini untukmu."

Naruto mengambil pemberat dari tangan kiri Tenten. Ini memang cukup berat. Jangan remehkan 5 kg semata, bagi orang yang tak terbiasa ini membuat bahumu pegal.

"Pasanglah benda itu dikakimu, lalu ikat agar tidak lepas. Setelah kau terbiasa kecepatanmu akan meningkat."

Berbicara soal kecepatan, Naruto mengingat burung itu. _Seberapa berat yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai kecepatan cahaya? Tunggu apakah mungkin manusia mencapai kecepatan cahaya?_ Pikir Naruto penasaran. "Seberapa berat benda yang dipakai temanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Tenten mengusap dagunya memikirkan temannya, Lee. "Kalau tidak salah sekitar 250 kg pada masing-masing kakinya."

Naruto melotot terkejut, "temanmu membawa sekitar setengah ton dalam badannya? Apa dia mampu berdiri?"

"Berdiri? Dia bahkan melompat dan melakukan standing secara wajar, hahaha," Tenten tertawa memikirkan kembali keunikan teman satu timnya.

"Owh, dia pasti orang yang hebat." Sekali lagi, Naruto menemukan banyak orang yang lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Tenten mengangguk, bagaimanapun anehnya Lee, Tenten akui kehebatannya, "Yah, dia orang kedua terkuat di timku, tidak, mungkin dia genin terkuat kedua di konoha."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, _kedua?_ , "Jangan bilang kau yang pertama."

Tenten menyilangkan tangannya, menyangkal perkataan Naruto, "Ahaha bukan, yang pertama adalah Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Jenius nomor satu dari klan Hyuuga."

 _Hyuuga Neji, kah? Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Hanabi_. Ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Etoo, kalau begitu aku ingin beli sepasang pemberat 5 kg," Naruto memutuskan membeli sepasang untuk latihan.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya," Tenten kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil satu lagi pemberat 5 kg.

Tenten kembali setelah mengambilnya, "Ini,harga semuanya adalah 5000 ryo."

Naruto mengeluarkan uang lembaran 1000 ryo lima buah. Dia kemudian menaruhnya di meja dan mengambil pemberat tersebut dari tangan Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Tenten," Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi karena semua benda yang diinginkannya telah dibeli.

"Tunggu, aku belum tahu namamu!" Ucap Tenten penasaran.

"Namaku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, calon genin terkuat di konoha, selamat tinggal," setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan toko senjata Higurashi.

Tenten tertawa ketika mendengar Naruto memproklamasikan dirinya sendiri. _Mungkin ia tak bisa menebak bagaimana kuatnya Neji. Namun, dia pasti telah mengetahui seberapa mengerikan Lee. Darimana kepercayadirian berasal Naruto-kun?_

Setelah 6 tahun menimba ilmu tibalah bagi para murid akademi hari paling menegangkan dari semua hari yang pernah mereka alami.

Hari ujian kelulusan.

Ujian yang menentukan apakah kau pantas menjadi genin, dan meninggalkan akademi dengan bangga atau menjadi pecundang dan mengulang satu tahun lagi.

Tentunya, bagi orang yang memiliki kepercayadirian yang tinggi layaknya Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, ataupun Naruto Ujian ini tidaklah seberapa.

Mungkin Shikamaru, yang sangat malas malah berpikir untuk gagal ujian agar dirinya tak terlibat dalam hal-hal merepotkan.

Sakura yang telah belajar serius selama akademi juga memiliki kepercayadirian dalam dirinya, walaupun ada sedikit kegugupan mengingat dia bukan berasal dari klan manapun seperti sebagian besar yang lain.

Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka tak perlu ditanya lagi, satu-satunya hal yang pantas ditunggu-tunggu adalah siapa yang akan mendapat gelar Rookie of the Year.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Iruka bersama asistennya, Mizuki masuk ke kelas. Suasana riuh berubah menjadi tenang. Iruka menatap satu persatu wajah siswanya. Ada yang gugup, ada yang tenang, dan ada juga yang tidur, kalian tahukan siapa yang tidur?.

"Hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu itu dan aku berharap kalian juga telah siap untuk itu. Ini adalah hari penting yang akan menentukan kelulusan setiap orang, jangan menganggap genin rendah, orang yang pantas menjadi genin adalah orang-orang yang mampu bertanggungjawab," setiap murid terlihat dengan serius mendengarkan pidato Iruka.

"6 tahun sudah kalian habiskan untuk belajar, ada banyak kenangan yang kurasakan bersama kalian, kalian adalah generasi pertama yang kuajarkan, tentu aku berharap kalian semua lulus. Namun, melihat beberapa tahun ke belakang, bukan aneh jika seseorang tinggal di kelas selama satu tahun lagi." Lanjut Iruka.

Mizuki mengambil satu langkah ke depan, "Ujian pertama yang akan dilaksanakan adalah ujian tulis. Ada 50 pertanyaan yang tersedia. Setiap siswa diharapkan mampu menjawab soal dengan benar setidaknya 25 pertanyaan atau 50% dari nilai keseluruhan. Waktu yang disediakan adalah 120 menit, siswa yang telat mengumpulkan akan dianggap gagal, siswa yang ketahuan menyontek akan dianggap gagal. Sekian dari saya," setelah mengatakan itu Mizuki membagikan soal itu kepada para murid satu persatu.

Naruto mengambil soal di mejanya, ia membaca soal nomor pertama, _ini mudah_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

Iruka dari kejauhan menatap ekspresi para muridnya. Ada beberapa yang terlihat cemas. Sebagian lain terlihat tersenyum menatap soal. Sisanya bahkan tak melirik soal sedikitpun. "Baiklah, Ujian Kelulusan Akademi generasi ke-** dimulai."

Setelah ujian dimulai Naruto bisa mendengar beberapa gumaman yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya, seperti...

"Ah! Sial! soalnya sulit sekali, Akamaru beritahu aku jawaban orang lain."

"Guk!"

"Hoaaam, merepotkan, aku tidur dulu saja."

"Ini mudah sekali, aku pasti akan mendapat nilai sempurna, lalu Sasuke-kun akan ... kyaaaa."

"Aku lupa belajar kemarin, apa perlu kugunakan Byakugan saja?"

"Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkan Naruto!"

Naruto membaca soalnya, satu persatu sambil mengisi jawaban yang ia rasa tepat. Bukan ingin menyombongkam diri, tapi Naruto merasa kesulitan soal ini memang tak terlalu besar, tak mungkin kau gagal kecuali kau tak memperhatikan kelas selama ini.

Waktu berjalan perlahan, setiap murid sekarang fokus mengerjakan soal yang disediakan. Iruka melihat murid-muridnya dari meja guru, senyum terukir di mulutnya melihat beberapa siswa menyontek menggunakan trik kecil. Setiap orang akan menjadi shinobi, mencuri informasi adalah hal yang wajar, selama kegiatan menyontek tak terlalu mencolok Iruka akan membiarkannya.

Dua jam waktu yang disediakan telah selesai. Beberapa siswa terlihat lega sementara yang lain masih gelisah. Shikamaru berbeda dengan yang lain, ia telah menyelesaikan ujiannya hanya dalam 30 menit, sisa waktunya ia pakai untuk tidur.

Sementara Mizuki mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban Iruka mengambil alih kelas, "selamat kalian telah menyelesaikan tes tertulis, jangan terlalu khawatir dengan hasilnya, kalian semua telah berusaha dengan keras. Berikutnya adalah tes praktek yang mencakup tes shuriken, tes taijutsu, dan terakhir tes 3 ninjutsu dasar."

"Baiklah semuanya! Sekarang adalah tes pelemparan kunai dan shuriken. Murid yang namanya dipanggil silahkan maju dan melakukan tesnya."

Beginilah hasil tes pelemparan kunai dan Shuriken tersebut.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku, kita akan melakukan tes di halaman depan gedung akademi," setelah mengucapkan itu Iruka berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Naruto juga bangkit dari kursinya hendak keluar mengikuti Iruka. Namun, ketika akan berdiri, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau tak mengisi pertanyaan ke-50?" Sai, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Naruto ternyata adalah orang yang menghentikan Naruto.

"Pertanyaan ke-50?" Naruto mencoba mengingat pertanyaan terakhir yang ada di ujian tadi.

 _Kalau tidak salah pertanyaannya... ketika kau menjalani misi yang sangat penting lalu kau bertemu musuh yang kuat, apa yang kaulakukan?_ , kata Naruto dalam hatinya yang heran. Walaupun begitu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai

"Sebagian besar temanmu memilih A. yaitu tak meninggalkan teman dan meninggalkan misi tersebut, bahkan Sasuke sendiri mengisi A, suatu hal yang tidak terprediksi," lanjut Sai sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto diam sebentar, ia tak menyangka Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan tak terlihat seperti tipe yang friendly akan mengisi jawaban A, ia juga heran kenapa Sai bisa mengetahui jawaban orang lain.

"Aku tak mengisinya karena jawaban yang kuinginkan tak ada dalam pilihan gandanya," setelah beberapa saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, "lalu apa jawaban yang kau inginkan Uzumaki-san?"

"Aku akan menyuruh temanku melanjutkan misi, sementara aku akan menghadapi musuh tersebut, itulah jawabanku," ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kau tak meninggalkan misimu juga tak meninggalkan temanmu ya? Benar-benar... " Sai berhenti sebentar.

"Naruto-kun banget," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terkejut mendengar Sai tiba-tiba memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun' daripada 'Uzumaki-san'. Naruto menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, "kita akan terlambat ayo pergi."

Saat Naruto melangkah hendak keluar dari kelas Sai, masih terdiam di bangkunya. Namun, sebelum Naruto melangkah suara Sai kembali terdengar.

"Kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan ke-51 loh, pertanyaan tersebut ditanyakan pada setiap calon anbu... " ucap Sai sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Sai menaruh tangan dipundak Naruto, Lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya terdiam seolah menunggu Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika temanmu berkhianat?"

Hening. Beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam. Sai menunggu balasan Naruto, sementara itu Naruto sepertinya sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Oyy Uzumaki-san! Sai-san! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Ayo tesnya telah dimulai," Hanabi yang sepertinya menyadari ketidakadaan Naruto menyusul kembali ke kelas.

"Ah, maaf kami sedang sedikit mengobrol," kata Naruto seraya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo Sai, kita pergi. " ajak Naruto pada Sai.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan menuju halaman depan Akademi.

Sementara itu pikiran Naruto masih berantakan. Pertanyaan Sai dan segala tindakan yang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mau tak mau memikirkan Sai kembali.

Naruto ingat Sai baru pindah ke akademi 1 tahun lalu, dikatakan dia gagal menjadi genin dan kembali ke Akademi. Setelah bergabung dengan kelas Naruto. Sai tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, dia hanya berbicara ketika memang diperlukan saja, ia juga tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun.

 _Sai, siapa kau sebenarnya?_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

...

Kegiatan Ujian kelulusan telah berakhir pada Sore hari. Hasilnya akan diumumkan besok. Walaupun begitu, dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto, tak akan ada yang gagal dalam ujian kelulusan kali ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, dalam tes lempar shuriken dan kunai. Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil meraih nilai sempurna. Sementara, dalan tes Taijutsu, Sasuke berhasil meraih posisi nomor 1 sekali lagi, sedangkan Naruto harus puas menjadi nomor 2 untuk yang kesekian kalinya, nomor 3 ditempati Hanabi. Bila nilai tes tertulis Sasuke berhasil meraih poin yang sama atau lebih tinggi dari Naruto bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan menjadi rookie of the year tahun ini.

"Hei Shikamaru, orang tuaku akan mengadakan pesta yakiniku untuk merayakan kelulusanku, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

"Haah, kita belum dipastikan lulus Chouji... "

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, sepertinya tak ada orang yang gagal tahun ini."

"Benar juga, merepotkan. Ibuku pasti mengadakan perayaan juga."

Tak ada orang tua yang tak bahagia melihat anaknya lulus dari akademi. Walaupun menjadi genin artinya resiko kematian meningkat, tapi menjadi seorang genin juga merupakan kebanggaan setiap orang.

"Ibuku bilang dia akan menyiapkan Sake! Kau tahu? Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku minum sake hahaha."

"Guk!"

"Menilai dari penciumanmu yang tajam, sebuah aroma sake sudah cukup ubtuk membuatmu mabuk, lebih baik hentikan saja rencanamu."

"Diam kau Shino!"

 _Orang tua ya... kurasa tak ada perubahan bagiku, masih sendirian,_ ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju pintu, _tak ada gunanya aku diam disini, lebih baik pulang saja._

Menaruh tangannya pada saku celana, Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, mendengarkan cerita tentang orang tua dan keluarga membuat Naruto sedikit emosional.

 _Kuharap Hokage-jiji benar-benar memberitahuku soal orang tuaku._ Rahasia yang terkubur dalam dirinya, membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran. Namun, samar-samar ia bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba badan Naruto terhenyak. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Apa itu Sai?, Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Wajah duo Uchiha dimana yang satu tersenyum sedangkan yang satunya lagi membuang mukanya terlihat.

"Kirina-chan? Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sasuke-nii, mengajakmu datang ke kompleks Uchiha, merayakan kelulusan kita bersama," ucap Kirina dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu bukan ideku!" Sanggah Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang bilang, Sasuke-nii?"

 _Begitukah... mereka berdua sama denganku. Mungkin mereka lebih parah dibanding denganku, mereka pernah merasakan keluarga, lalu kehilangan mereka semua. Aku sendiri tak tahu rasanya kehilangan_. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini dia tak sendirian.

"Pasti aku akan datang," kata Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggumu malam ini," balas Kirina.

"Setidaknya bawalah sesuatu Dobe!" Tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii!"

"Sudahlah, ayo Kirina," Sasuke tak memedulikan tatapan Kirina, ia menyeret Kirina berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Jangan lupa ya, Naruto-kun," teriak Kirina sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Aku tidak sendirian!

...

"Terima kasih, Teuchi-Ojisan," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, jangan sungkan datang kesini kalau kau butuh bantuan Naruto!" balas Teuchi.

"Semoga kencanmu berhasil Naruto!" Tambah Ayame sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ada pengganggu disana jadi ini bukan kencan," tukas Naruto membalas perkataan Ayame.

Naruto memutuskan membawa sayur-sayuran pada pesta perayaan yang dilakukan di Uchiha. Namun, Naruto tahu penjual sayuran hanya akan memberi sayur busuk pada dirinya, jadi ia lebih nemilih datang ke kedai ramen Teuchi dan membeli sayuran sisa yang tersedia disana.

Paman Teuchi adalah salah satu orang yang memperlakukan dia dengan adil. Naruto sudah menganggap dia seperti keluarga saja.

Malam ini bulan terlihat sangat terang, tak ada awan yang menghalangi. Jalanan konoha terlihat sepi, hanya satu dua orang yang lewat. Lampu jalan menerangi setiap jalan yang ada. Hanya kerlap kerlip kunang dan suara jangkrik yang menemani perjalanan Naruto.

Suasana ini sedikit aneh, kata Naruto dalam hati. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa gelisah. Seolah malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu.

Bruk!

Sesuatu yang keras menabrak bahu Naruto. Naruto sedikit oleng karena tubrukan tersebut. Ketika ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya Naruto dan sang pelaku saling pandang.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Naruto?" Mizuki terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto sendirian. Sekilas pandangan jijik Naruto lihat dari matanya.

Beberapa kali Mizuki memandang ke arah belakang. Lalu ia berkata, "Ah maaf karena menabrakmu. Aku memiliki urusan mendadak, maaf, aku pergi dulu," setelah mengucapkan itu ia berjalan pergi.

Mizuki, asisten dari Iruka. Ia mulai bekerja sebagai asisten sejak 3 tahun lalu. Naruto yakin ia melihat sesekali Mizuki memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan benci dan jijik padanya. Tapi, kenapa Mizuki-sensei terlihat begitu gelisah dan tergesa-gesa? Naruto nenggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya, kompleks Uchiha berada paling ujung di sebelah utara konoha. Bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal Naruto.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto sampai di kompleks Uchiha.

...

Dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang hanya bercahayakan lilin. Mizuki menatap sesosok manusia berjubah dihadapannya, "jika kau ingin memberiku sesuatu cepatlah, malam ini aku harus mencuri gulungan rahasia seperti yang Orochimaru katakan padaku."

Sosok berjubah tersebut perlahan menurunkan hoodie miliknya, memperlihatkan rambut putih dan kacamata yang khas. "Mizuki, Orochimaru-sama memberimu sesuatu."

Mizuki terkejut, namun dalam sekejap wajahnya kembali menunjukan ekspresi datar "Apa itu? Kalau begitu serahkanlah dengan cepat!"

Merasa bahwa Mizuki tak menaruh hormat pada dirinya, Kabuto menatap Mizuki dengan jengkel, "kau begitu tak sopan."

"Kesopanan tak membuatmu menjadi terhormat, hanya kekuatanlah yang membuat semua orang menghormatimu," ucap Mizuki.

Kabuto mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya. Botol itu berisi cairan hijau terang. Kabuto menyerahkan botol itu pada Mizuki.

"Apa ini?" Mizuki menatap botol itu penasaran.

"Kau ingin kekuatankan? Minumlah ketika kau terdesak, itu akan memberikanmu kekuatanmu yang luar biasa," ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah, ucapkan terima kasihku pada Orochimaru-sama," setelah mengucapkan itu Mizuki pergi dari ruang sempit tersebut.

Kabuto menatap kepergian Mizuki, "sebuah ambisi tanpa logika hanya akan menelanmu Mizuki. Namun, keberadaanmu sebagai tikus eksperimen, cukup berharga, itu semua untuk mencapai kesempurnaan."

Kacamatanya berkilau membiaskan cahaya.

.

.

.

.

Acara perayaan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kirina berlangsung sederhana. Mereka hanya memasak, eh tidak, hanya Kirina dan Naruto yang memasak, sedangkan Sasuke yang tak terbiasa memasak hanya ikut membantu.

Setelah selesai memasak mereka membawa makanan dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan. Setelah selesai berdoa mereka menyantap makanan yang disajikan.

 _Ini agak sederhana, tapi_... Naruto menatap kedua temannya. _Aku merasa bahagia_ pikirnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku... aku telah selesai, aku pergi dulu, " Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-nii!" Kirina terlihat hendak mengejar Sasuke, namun, dia membatalkannya.

Naruto menatap Kirina heran, "Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Kirina menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sasuke-nii, sepertinya mengingat keluarganya lagi. Makan malam seperti ini pasti membangkitkan rasa nostalgia."

"Begitukah... kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang," ucap Naruto pelan, suasana perayaan, entah kenapa menjadi agak suram.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," sela Kirina sebelum Naruto berjalan pergi.

"Apa itu?" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih karena selalu ada untuk Sasuke-nii, tanpa kau mungkin, hidup Sasuke-nii lebih suram. Kumohon jadilah teman Sasuke-nii untuk selamanya," rasa terima kasih dan harapan Kirina terungkap dalam kata-kata ini. Keberadaan Naruto sebagai rival dan teman Sasuke berhasil mencegah Sasuke tenggelam lebih dalam pada kebenciannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "tanpa kau ucapkan pun, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi temanku."

Naruto merasa kondisi dalam pertanyaan ke-51 Sai, takkan terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, Naruto merasakan perasaan gelisah kembali muncul. Kali ini lebih besar, bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan angin malam. Keringat dingin muncul di dahinya. _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _Trank!_

 _Trank!_

Suara besi yang beradu mengejutkan Naruto. Suara tersebut berasal dari hutan. Naruto memalingkan kepala ke arah dimana suara berasal. Rasa takut menghinggapinya. _Aku... aku harus melihatnya!_ Naruto takut, tapi dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Dengan langkah kaki penuh ragu Naruto mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"Mizuki! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadarlah!"

"Perkataanmu tak ada gunanya! Aku telah membukatkan tekadku, Iruka!"

Itu ... Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki-sensei, apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Naruto semakin heran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, apalagi mengingat ekspresi aneh yang ditampilkan Mizuki ketika ia bertemu tadi.

Sambil bersandar dibalik pohon, Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. _Pertarungan?! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki-sensei bertarung?_ rasa penasaran menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Jawab aku!" ucap Iruka dengan wajah mengeras. Tangannya menggenggam kunai dengan erat. Rasa sedih bercampur marah Iruka rasakan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau yang tak memiliki ambisi dan puas mengajar sekelompok bocah ingusan tak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan," wajah Mizuki menunjukan penghinaan pada Iruka. Mizuki melompat mundur, setelah itu ia menunjuk gulungan di belakang punggungnya, "gulungan ini ... gulungan akan menjadi kunci kesuksesanku. Dengan gulungan ini segalaanya akan berubah."

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?!" teriak Iruka.

 _Trank!_

Mereka kembali beradu kunai. Percikan api tercipta dari hasil adu kunai tersebut. Bahu Mizuki bergetar, Mizuki mengangkat wajahnya, seringai besar terbentuk dalam wajahnya, "Hahahaha, kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena aku menginginkan KEKUATAN!" Mizuki mendorong kunai tersebut dengan keras, menyebabkan Iruka sedikit mundur. Lalu Mizuki menghantamkan tendangan kaki kanannya pada tubuh Iruka. Sayang, Iruka tak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya, menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar.

 _Bruk!_

Iruka menghantam tanah, tapi ia masih sadarkan diri. Menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga Iruka perlahan berdiri. Dia kemudian menyeka darah di pipinya menggunakan tangannya, "Apa kau sudah membuang kepercayaanmu? kau sudah tak percaya, kehendak api lagi, Mizuki?"

Mizuki mengambil sebuah shuriken di sakunya. Ia menyelipkan shuriken tersebut diantara jari-jarinya, "Di dunia shinobi, kekuatan adalah segalanya, Iruka." Kemudian ia melempar shuriken tersebut.

Bukan, shuriken tersebut dilempar bukan pada Iruka.

 _Trank!_

"Apa ini semacam latihan antarChunin?" kata Naruto sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

Iruka melebarkan matanya melihat salah satu muridnya berada disini, "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, cepat lari dari sini!"

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Mizuki berlari kencang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, _terlalu cepat!_ pikir Naruto. Menyilangkan tangannya, Naruto mencoba melindungi diri. Namun, itu terlambat.

Dalam sepersekian detik Naruto melihat sebuah kepalan tangan melayang pada pipinya.

Bough!

Naruto terlempar ke belakang. Ia kemudian menahan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu menurunkan kakinya dan berdiri. _Inikah kekuatan Chunin?_ pikir Naruto sambil meraba pipinya yang agak bengkak.

"Mizuki-teme! Jangan menyakiti Naruto!" Iruka menyerang Mizuki dengan pukulannya. Mizuki menundukan kepalanya menghindari pukulan Iruka. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada perut Iruka. Iruka menangkap tangan Mizuki menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Iruka, apa kau akan melindungi iblis. yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu?!" ucap jengkel Mizuki yang terganggu Iruka.

"Kau!? Kenapa kau mengatakannya!" Iruka menatap Mizuki tak percaya, dia membocorkan rahasia Naruto, pada Naruto sendiri.

 _Apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Dia ingat Hiruzen mengatakan ada sebuah rahasia besar yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Naruto, ada sebuah aturan yang diketahui seluruh penduduk desa kecuali kau," ucap Mizuki sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

Iruka yang menyadari Mizuki berniat membocorkan rahasia Naruto, memutuskan untuk mengganggu Mizuki, "takkan kubiarkan kau mengatakannya!"

Iruka menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas mencoba memukul kembali Mizuki. Namun, Mizuki dengan sigap menangkap tangan Iruka, lalu menarik badan Iruka ke bawah. Setelah itu, ia menghantamkan wajah iruka pada lututnya beberapa kali. Tak sampai disitu saja, Mizuki mendorong kembali Iruka lalu menendang dadanya dengan keras.

Kemudian, Mizuki mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, ia lalu melemparkannya ke arah Iruka. Kunai tersebut menancap pada paha Iruka.

"Aaargh!" Iruka berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan pahanya tertusuk kunai.

Merasa Iruka telah beres, Mizuki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto .

"Aturan itu diberlakukan 13 tahun yang lalu oleh Sandaime Hokage. Aturan tersebut berisi sebuah larangan, Naruto."

"La-larangan a-apa?" Takut bercampur gelisah Naruto rasakan. Ia melihat Iruka menderita, tetapi ia terlalu gelisah dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Larangan untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau adalah Kyuubi no Yoko! makhluk yang menyerang konoha 13 tahun lalu dan juga makhluk yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Iruka," Mizuki menyeringai melihat betapa terkejutnya Naruto.

 _Deg!_ Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. _Aku ... a-aku adalah ... Kyuubi? Aku ... orang yang menghancurkan desa? Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya manusia biasa, yah aku hanya manusia biasa_. Naruto mulai menyangkal pikirannya. Namun, jauh dalam dirinya Naruto membenarkan perkataan Mizuki.

Rahasia besar yang dikatakan Hiruzen.

Perlakuan desa selama ini.

Alasan kenapa seorang yatim piatu sepertinya dekat dengan Hokage.

Semua itu seolah tersambung menjadi beberapa benang yang memiliki ujung yang sama.

Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Naruto! Jangan dengarkan perkataan Mizuki! Kau bukanlah iblis! Kau bukanlah Kyuubi no Yoko! Kau adalah muridku yang terbaik! Uzumaki Naruto," teriak Iruka yang membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

 _Iruka-sensei, kau_... Naruto merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Air mata bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Naruto kembali menangis.

"Naruto awas!"

Teriakan Iruka membuat Naruto tersadar, ia melihat fuma shuriken yang melayang ke arahnya. Sayang, Naruto tak sempat mengelak, fuma shuriken tersebut menghantam dadanya.

 _Buff!_

"Tidak mungkin! Sebuah Kage Bunshin!" Sahut Mizuki yang terkejut.

 _Naruto, kau_ ... Iruka tak mampu berkata ketika perasaan sedih, karena Naruto terkena serangan Mizuki berubah menjadi bingung.

"Iruka-sensei, aku ucapkan terima kasih ini pertama kalinya seseorang secara langsung mengakui keberadaanku. Kau adalah guru yang baik," berdiri di salah satu batang pohon, Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Mizuki dan Iruka menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau selamat dari seranganku, bocah iblis. " tukas Mizuki.

"Naruto, kumohon pergilah dari sini dan beritahukan Hokage mengenai hal ini."

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan mereka berdua. Ia malah membuat tanda plus (+) menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah kedua tangannya, "maaf Iruka-sensei, karena tak mengisi pertanyaan ke-50."

Mizuki mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti makna perkataan Naruto. Sementara itu, Iruka paham apa yang Naruto ingin katakan.

"Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

 _Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!_

Ledakan asap beruntun terjadi. Asap tersebut memenuhu setiap area. Setelah asal hilang sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Ratusan mengelilingi Mizuki dan Iruka.

Mizuki terkejut selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali tenang, "Kau pikir kau mampu mengalahkanku hanya dengan bunshin?"

"Seraaaang!"

"Yooshaa!"

Ratusan klon Naruto berlari menyerang Mizuki. Pada awalnya Mizuki mampu menangani klon tersebut. Namun, perhitungannya salah, jumlah klon Naruto yang sangat besar membuat dirinya harus mengakui kesulitan menghadapi ratusan Naruto sekaligus.

Naruto yang asli masih berada di atas pohon, dia menatap ke arah Mizuki. _Sudah kuduga, klon saja takkan mampu mengalahkannya, namun itu sudah cukup, tujuanku bukan untuk mengalahkan Mizuki._

Salah satu klon mendatangi Naruto dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil yang dipakai Iruka. Naruto mengambil kantong tersebut dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. _Selama Iruka-sensei dan gulungan itu aman, maka misi selesai._

" **Suiton : Mizu Dorirubasūto** "

Mizuki menyemburkan air yang sangat terkonsentrasi. Setiap klon yang terkena air tersebut langsung menghilang. Mizuki menyemburkan air tersebut pada setiap klon yang berada di sekelilingnya.

 _Sudah kuduga ini sangat mudah_ , pikir Mizuki seraya menyeringai. Jarak antara murid akademi dengan chunin sangat besar. Walaupun taijutsu Naruto tergolong bagus, dihadapan seorang chunin yang berpengalaman, taijutsunya tidaklah seberapa.

 _Punggungku terasa ringan, apakah ini dampak dari banyak bergerak? Tunggu! Tidak..._ Menyadari ada yang janggal Mizuki meraba-raba punggungnya. Gulungan besar yang dicurinya hilang. Kunci menuju kesuksesannya hilang. Mizuki menggeretakan giginya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah iblis?!"

Melihat seluruh klon miliknya telah menghilang. Naruto melompat turun dari pohon, "Tentu saja aku sadar klon saja tak mampu mengalahkanmu, Mizuki-sensei. Namun, yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan situasi seperti ini hanyalah Iruka-sensei dan gulungan dipunggungmu."

"Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu, bocah iblis!" Teriak Mizuki kesal. Dia berlari menuju Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kunai. Ia mengayunkan kunainya hendak menusuk Naruto.

 _Trank!_

Dengan kunai di tangan kanannya, Naruto menghentikan tusukan Mizuki. Namun, dengan kekuatan yang ditaruh oleh Mizuki, tangan kanan Naruto bergetar. Mizuki menarik tangan kirinya lalu mengirim tendangan kuat pada Naruto.

 _Bough!_

Naruto berhasil menangkis serangan menggunakan tangannya. Tubuhnya terseret ke pinggir karena besarnya kekuatan yang ditaruh Mizuki. Sudah kuduga kekuatannya jauh diatas milikku.

" **Konoha Kunai Jutsu : Gòhò Katta** "

Mizuki menurunkan kakinya lalu mengincar bahu kiri Naruto menggunakan kunai pada tangan kirinya. Naruto berusaha mencegatnya dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Namun, ternyata itulah yang diinginkan Mizuki.

Mizuki menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto lalu menariknya hingga tangan Naruto terbentang.

" **Ichi** ," ucap Mizuki sambil menusukkan ketika menusukkan kunai diantara lengan dan bahu kanan Naruto.

"Aaaargh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Dia merasa tangannya seolah telah terpotong. Naruto tak mampu menggerakan tangan kanannya lagi.

Mizuki lalu menghantam perut Naruto dengan kakinya. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Naruto melayangkan pukulan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Namun, Mizuki kembali menangkap tangan kirinya.

Lantas ia menarik seluruh tubuh Naruto dan membantingnya pada pohon dibelakangnya. Mizuki mengeluarkan tiga buah kunai dari kantongnya, " **Ni to san** ," Lalu melemparkan dua kunai, yang masing-masing mengarah pada paha Naruto.

"Aaargh! Sialan! Ini ... sakit." Dua kunai tersebut menancap tepat pada kedua paha Naruto. Kakinya lumpuh, Naruto tak mampu menggerakan kedua kakinya seketika. Orang ini berniat melumpuhkan kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan memotong otot dan melukai tulangku menggunakan kunai. Naruto menatap marah pada Mizuki, walaupun ia sadar kondisinya sekarang sangat berbahaya.

" **Yon** ," Mizuki menusukkan kunai keempat diantara bahu dan tangan kiri Naruto. Sekarang kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto benar-benar lumpuh.

" **Goho Katta**!" Kunai terakhir Mizuki keluarkan, ia berniat memotong leher Naruto.

 _Apakah aku akan mati disini? Sialan! Aku-... apakah aku sepayah ini? Aku ... aku tak ingin mati! Kumohon siapa saja tolong aku!_ Naruto merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

' _ **Walaupun ini situasi menyedihkan entah kenapa aku bahagia melihatmu menderita, bocah.**_ ' Tiba-tiba semua di sekitar Naruto terasa melambat. Dedaunan yang jatuh, tetesan air, burung, bahkan Mizuki, Naruto melihat semuanya melambat.

Cahaya emas bersinar terang dari tato burung di tangan kanannya. Naruto merasakan kunai yang tertancap di seluruh tubuhnya terlepas, lalu lukanya mulai pulih. Naruto merasa terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi. _Siapa kau?_

 _ **'Kau melupakanku? Aku burung emas yang kau kejar waktu itu, aku Arashi no Tori dan kau kontraktorku Uzumaki Naruto.'**_ Suara halus kembali bergema dalam pikiran Naruto.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Uzumaki Naruto dengan salah satu penghuni tubuhnya.

Chapter 3 End.

~Pertemuan Sang Rubah dengan Sang burung~

Ketika kau memilih sebuah pohon untuk ditinggali, sebagai burung yang baik yang pertama harus kau perhatikan adalah ada atau tidaknya burung yang telah menghuni pohon tersebut. Itulah ajaran pokok dalam menentukan rumah yang telah kulupakan.

' **Gwaaaargh! Beraninya kau mengganggu Jinchuuriki milikku, Burung Sialan!** ' Bagaimanapun ini salahku karena tak memastikan siapa kontraktorku. Namun, karena aku telah merasakan kedekatan luar biasa antara chakra anak ini dengan diriku tentu saja aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

' **Lihatlah sisi positifnya Kyuubi, kau memiliki teman sekamar sekarang.'** Aku tak tahu seberapa pintar Kyuubi namun, kuharap aku bisa sedikit membodohinya.

' **Apa kau pikir aku dungu?! Dengan adanya kau disini aku tak bisa mempengaruhi bocah sialan ini!** ' Tak kuduga dari balik penampilannya yang ceroboh dan galak, Kyuubi memiliki IQ yang tinggi.

' **Lagipula kenapa kau ingin membebaskan dirimu dari sini? Kau pikir semua orang akan membiarkanmu berdiam diri di hutan begitu saja? Setelah kau bebas, kau akan ditangkap dan dimasukan lagi ke dalam Jinchuuriki, menyerahlah**.' Setelah berinteraksi selama bertahun-tahun aku mengerti bahwa semua binatang berekor menginginkan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang selama ini kualami.

' **Kalian, lima makhluk suci tak pernah diganggu, ditangkap, dan dikurung selama bertahun-tahun. Kalian takkan mengerti betapa berharganya kebebasan bagi kami!** '

Sepertinya dia menyinggung persoalan jenis kami, kelima makhluk suci yang selalu bebas dan tak diburu manusia. Bagaimanapun, manusia tak mampu mengekstrak ataupun memaksa mendapatkan kekuatan dari lima makhluk suci kecuali makhluk suci itu sendiri yang bersedia memberikannya.

Tentu yang disebut kelima makhluk suci adalah lima hewan yang telah berevolusi dan mendapatkan kekuatan khusus karena buah Shinzu, ratusan tahun sebelum Kaguya memakan buah tersebut.

' **Bagaimanapun tak mungkin aku pergi dari sini. Kau yang berada di dalam kurungan juga tak mungkin mengusirku, mari kita bicarakan ini dengan Naruto nanti.** '

Jika Naruto tak menginginkan keberadaanku, maka aku tinggal pergi dari sini. Namun, jika dia memintaku tinggal. Maka Kyuubi tak berhak mengusirku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Berlari. Meski kakinya pegal, Klon Naruto terus berlari, ia merasakan jika ia tak sampai ke rumah sakit dengan segera mungkin dirinya akan menghilang terlebih dahulu. Walaupun cuma firasat tapi, Klon Naruto mengerti ada kemungkinan besar dirinya yang asli kalah dari Mizuki.

"Naruto-bunshin, apa kau yang asli baik-baik saja?" Iruka yang berada dipunggung sang bunshin merasa khawatir. Awalnya Iruka tak ingin meninggalkan medan pertempuran apalagi menyerahkan segalanya pada murid akademi.

"Tenanglah, jika terjadi sesuatu Naruto yang asli aku akan menghilang. Aku belum menghilang, artinya Naruto yang asli tak kenapa-napa," balas sang klon.

"Bagaimana dengan gulungan itu?, kau bilang klon yang satu lagi membawa gulungan tersebut," hati Iruka penuh kekhawatiran, Iruka telah menganggap sebagai Mizuki temannya sendiri. Pengkhianatan Mizuki membuat hati Iruka terluka, apalagi mengingat Iruka tak punya banyak teman.

Klon Naruto tersenyum cerah, "semuanya baik-baik saja Iruka-sensei, sebentar lagi klon itu pasti tiba di kantor Hokage."

Iruka terkekeh pelan, "kukira kau benar, aku terlalu khawatir. Kalau itu kau, pasti takkan masalah." Mungkin agak aneh, tapi Iruka merasa mampu mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto.

Klon Naruto berbelok di persimpangan. Rumah sakit mulai terlihat, jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini.

"Kita akhirnya sampai ... haaah ... hah," walaupun Naruto memiliki stamina yang hebat, tapi dia tetap merasa capek setelah berlari setengah mati untuk mengantar Iruka-sensei ke rumah sakit.

Naruto berjalan melewati pintu masuk, "permisi apa ada orang disini?"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, dari balik ruangan, muncul sesosok perawat wanita. Melihat Naruto perawat ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan wajah benci. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah! Rumah sakit telah tutup."

Naruto tahu ini yang akan terjadi, biasanya ia hanya akan menuruti perkataannya dan pergi. Namun, kali ini Irukalah yang terluka.

"Kumohon, aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi rawatlah pria yang kugendong. Dia shinobi, adalah kelalaian bagi seorang ninja medis untuk mengabaikan seorang ninja yang terluka," ucap Naruto penuh harap. Ia membungkukkan badannya dihadapan si perawat. Dia biasanya tak sudi memohon pada warga yang membencinya, namun, Iruka sekarang membutuhkan perawatan.

Perawat itu melihat ke arah Iruka yang terluka, ia menghela nafas. Walaupun stigma negatif mengenai Naruto memang ada di kalangan masyarakat, namun, perawat ini bagaimanapun juga memiliki hati nurani. Rasa tak tega muncul di hati nurani si perawat.

"Bawa dia ke unit gawat darurat, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," ucap Perawat itu, dia memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Naruto. Namun, dia perlu persiapan.

Naruto mengangguk, dia tahu dimana ruang UGD berada.

Iruka yang tengah digendong Naruto, melihat kejadian tersebut. Rasa iba dan kasihan memenuhi hatinya, _Inikah yang selalu kau alami, Naruto?_

Naruto berjalan membawa Iruka ke ruang UGD. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membaringkan tubuh Iruka, diatas tempat pembaringan.

Iruka menatap muridnya bangga, "Terima kasih Naruto, kau shinobi yang hebat."

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya malu,"hehehe, sama-sa... " _buff!_ Tepat ketika berbicara bunshin tersebut menghilang.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi!" Iruka merasa gelisah melihat klon Naruto menghilang. _Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu Naruto._

~Beberapa menit sebelumnya~

Disisi lain, klon Naruto yang membawa gulungan juga mengalami kesulitan. Setelah berlari jauh,akhirnya ia sampai ke gedung Hokage. Namun, perjalanan tersebut tak semulus yang Naruto di pintu masuk Klon Naruto dihentikan oleh dua anbu.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan aku yang mencurinya, aku kemari untuk mengembalikannya," ucap Naruto kesal, dia dituduh pencuri gulungan, dan juga dihakimi begitu saja.

"Aku tahu, ikutlah dengan kami sebentar, ini hanya interogasi biasa," ucap anbu bertopeng serigala.

"Kalau kau tahu, maka biarkan aku menemui Hokage, aku tak bisa memberikan gulungan ini kepada orang selain Hokage!" Teriak Naruto, dia benar-benar kesal dengan kedua Anbu yang dari tadi menghalanginya.

"Kalau kau tak mau menyerahkan gulungan itu, maka kau dianggap pengkhianat desa," ucap Anbu bertopeng burung.

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku tak bisa memberikannya pada selain Hokage! Minggirlah!"

"Apa kau berani melawan kami?!" Ancam si Anbu serigala.

Mendadak, sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan antara anbu dan Naruto, "Kalian berdua biarkan Naruto menemui Hokage," ujar suara tersebut.

Sang anbu bertopeng serigala melirik ke arah sumber suara,"ini bukan urusanmu, Hatake Kakashi."

"Kau bukan kapten Anbu lagi, kau tak berhak memerintah kami," tambah si Anbu bertopeng burung.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua anbu ini. Seolah mendapatkan pencerahan, Kakashi dengan cepat melompat ke depan Naruto, dia menyiapkan kunai di tangan kanannya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua anbu di hadapannya.

"Kalian, Anbu Ne, sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini, atau aku akan menganggapmu mengganggu warga sipil," ucap Kakashi dingin.

"Kau! Apa kau pikir kami takut?!" Anbu serigala terlihat marah dengan provokasi Kakashi.

"Hei, sudahlah, mari kita pergi. Tak baik jika bertempur disini, apalagi lawan kita Kakashi no Sharingan," anbu bertopeng burung mengingatkan temannya.

Anbu serigala yang menyadari perkataan temannya benar, memutuskan dengan bijak, menghindari Kakashi, "jangan berpikir kau menang, Kakashi," ucap si Anbu serigala sebelum pergi dengan shunshin bersama temannya.

Melihat musuh telah pergi,Kakashi membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok Naruto dengan senyuman, "jadi dimana kau yang asli, Naruto-kun?"

"Diriku yang asli sedang bertarung dengan Mizuki di hutan dekat pemukiman klan Uchiha," balas Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti, "kalau begitu kau pergilah pada Sandaime Hokage dan serahkan gulungan itu, sementara itu aku akan menyusul dirimu yang asli."

"Baiklah, ninja uban," ucap Naruto sebelum berlari pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

 _Ninja uban? Minato-sensei sepertinya putramu mewarisi teknik penamaan milik istrimu._ Pikir Kakashi sambil tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku masih bingung, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!_ Sangatlah wajar bagi seseorang untuk kebingungan, apalagi mengetahui bahwa ada seekor burung yang berbicara di kepalamu.

 **'Nanti saja penjelasannya, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Waktu akan kembali dalam aliran normal, kau telah diberkahi jadi kalahkanlah orang ini,** ' ucap sang burung.

Naruto mengangguk, dia mengerti bahwa mengalahkan Mizuki merupakan prioritas sekarang ini. Naruto memutuskan meminggirkan terlebih dahulu berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

' **Baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya bersiaplah!** ' Mampu memperlambat waktu adalah kemampuan yang luar biasa, namun, dibarengi kemampuan yang luar biasa akan ada biaya dalam penggunaannya.

Swush!

Tepat ketika waktu kembali normal, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Mizuki yang berniat memotong lehernya. Mizuki menatap Naruto terkejut, dalam pandangannya, Naruto yang telah lumpuh kedua tangan dan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja sembuh. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba sembuh begitu saja?_

Naruto memanfaatkan momen dimana Mizuki kebingungan dengan menendang perutnya. Naruto tak menaruh kekuatan yang terlalu besar, harusnya dampaknya kecil.

Namun, yang terjadi mengagetkan Naruto maupun Mizuki. Ternyata, Mizuki terlempar jauh hingga menghantam pohon.

 _Bough!_

"Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Mizuki memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Dia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, dia memiliki asumsi. _Apakah karena chakra kyuubi?_ Walaupun Mizuki meneriaki Naruto bocah iblis, tetapi dirinya sadar Naruto sebenarnya hanya jinchuuriki saja.

Naruto melihat tubuhnya dengan kagum, _apakah ini berkah yang dibicarakan burung itu?_ Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan dan kuat. Naruto mencoba berlari ke arah Mizuki. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, ia telah sampai di depan Mizuki.

Naruto meninju wajah Mizuki, hingga dia terlempar. Dalam sekejap Naruto kembali berada di belakang Mizuki, ia menendang punggung Mizuki, menyebabkan ia tersungkur jatuh diatas tanah.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan itu, menjengkelkan," Mizuki mengeluh saat ia merasakan sakit pada bagian pipi dan punggungnya. Ia mencoba berdiri menopang dirinya menggunakan tangan.

Namun, Naruto takkan membiarkannya begitu saja. Naruto menarik jaket chunin milik Mizuki, lalu melemparkan Mizuki sekuat tenaga ke atas langit.

Menggunakan keterampilannya, Naruto berlari vertikal pada salah satu pohon, lalu ia melompat tinggi tepat kearah Mizuki melayang.

Naruto mengumpulkan chakranya pada kaki kanannya. Angin berputar, memutari kaki kanannya. Tanpa ampun, Naruto menghantamkan kakinya pada perut Mizuki.

"Kough!" Mizuki memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Mizuki terlempar dengan keras.

 _Shuuut! Bogh! Krak! Bogh! Krak! Boom!_

Mizuki berputar di udara seraya terhempaskan keras menghantamkan pohon, menumbangkannya, itu terjadi dua kali sebelum tubuh Mizuki menabrak batu besar. Gumpalan asap tebal mengurangi jarak pandang.

 _I-itu luar biasa..._ Naruto merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kecepatan tadi setara dengan kecepatan Jounin rendah rata-rata.

' **Hebat bukan? Itulah kekuatanku, nah kau seharusnya bisa mengendalikan angin sekarang, kau bisa mencobanya,** ' ucap sang burung dengan nada sombong.

 _Angin?_ Naruto memang merasakan samar-samar ketika angin mengelilingi kakinya tadi. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dalam pikirannya ia berimajinasi angin akan berkumpul menjadi bola di telapak tangannya.

 _Swush!_

Secara menakjubkan, seolah mendengar pikiran Naruto, bola angin tercipta diatas telapak tangannya.

"I-ini menakjubkan ... tunggu! Jika aku bisa mengendalikan angin, apa aku bisa terbang?" Kata Naruto penasaran.

' **Dalam tahap ini kau belum bisa terbang** ' balas burung badai menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Ternyata tak sekeren itu ... huh, payah."

' **Oy! Tidak sopan, itu semua karena kontrol chakra anginmu nol! Jika kau ingin terbang tingkatkan kontrol chakra anginmu!** '

"Merepotkan, sama sekali tidak praktis."

' **Tarik ucapanmu atau kuledakan tubu- ... Bocah menunduklah!** '

"Apa yang ka-... "

 _Bough! Krak! Krak! Boooom_!

Sebuah tinju berkecepatan tinggi menghantam tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak lusinan pohon sebelum akhirnya berhenti. _Kough!_ Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dia merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Perutnya juga mual karena guncangan hebat.

"A-apa y-yang ... huft ... t-terjadi?"

Badan yang tinggi tegap. Otot besar menonjol dilapisi bulu kuning, hitam, putih. Wajah mengerikan bak harimau. Ditambah dengan kuku tajam di tangannya. Naruto melihat Mizuki yang berubah menjadi setengah Harimau.

Seluruh pemandangan serasa mengabur. Kesadaran Naruto berada di ujung batasnya.

"Kau pikir ini semua selesai begitu saja?"

Mizuki berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, menggunakan tangan kanannya ia memegang leher Naruto. Perlahan ia bangun sambil terus memegang leher Naruto.

"Aku akan menunjukanmu kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya," ujar Mizuki dengan suara seraknya.

Naruto berusaha melempaskan tangan Mizuki, namun, bahkan dengan kekuatan dari burung badai, ia merasakan perbedaan kekuatan luar biasa.

"Tunjukanlah kemarahanmu iblis! Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat dirimu!" Dengan senyum jahat, Mizuki menambahkan kekuatan lebih besar pada tangan kanannya.

"Uhuk ... aaagh ... l-lepash ... lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Tubuh Naruto memberontak, ia menggunakan tendangan pukulan dan segala cara untuk mengguncang tubuh Mizuki. Namun, Mizuki berdiri kokoh seolah tak merasakan apapun.

Dalam dunia pikiran, burung badai merasa panik melihat Naruto tak mampu melawan, ' **Oy bocah bertahanlah! Sialan! Kyuubi bantu dia!'**

 **'Cih, kekuatan tak berharga macam apa yang kau miliki,pada akhirnya kalian membutuhkan bantuanku** ' ucap Kyuubi kesal.

Meski masih bisa mendengar suara di kepalanya, Naruto merasa kepalanya mulai pusing. Mungkin kali ini dia sungguh akan mati. Namun, kekuatan asing seolah meledak dari dalam dirinya.

Rambut Naruto yang memang sudah menantang grafitasi, semakin runcing keatas. Angin badai menerjang seluruh hutan. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi selayaknya binatang. Taringnya menajam. Kukunya memanjang.

Naruto mencakar tangan kanan Mizuki.

"Aaargh!" Mizuki berteriak kesakitan ketika darah keluar dari tangannya. Ia melepas cekikannya pada Naruto.

"Aaaahh ... haaah ... haah," Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Mizuki.

Namun, pertarungan belum usai. Luka yang dimiliki Mizuki sembuh dengan cepat, menandakan adanya kemampuan regenerasi dalam dirinya. Mizuki dan Naruto berlari saling mendekat. Mereka lalu beradu pukulan.

Bough!

Angin kencang berhembus sebagai dampak adu kekuatan mereka. Kali ini ada keseimbangan kekuatan yang terjadi antara keduanya.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu mengayunkan kembali tangan kanannya. Namun, Mizuki menangkap pukulan Naruto. Melompat, Naruto mengarahkan tendangan pada wajah harimau Mizuki. Sayang, kaki Naruto berhasil ditangkap Mizuki.

Tak menyerah, Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya mencakar wajah Mizuki. "Aaaargh! Sialan!" Sambil melepaskan Naruto, Mizuki berjalan mundur dengan mata tertutup.

Naruto takkan melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

' **Bocah! Kumpulkan chakramu pada ujung jarimu!** ' Saran burung badai tiba-tiba. Naruto memutuskan mengikuti sarannya. Ia memfokuskan chakra pada ujung jarinya, kemudian ia merasakan kukunya semakin panjang dan tertutupi chakra.

Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya mencakar perut Mizuki. Dia sebenarnya tak berharap menciptakan luka yang serius, namun...

 _Zrash!_

"Grooaaaargh! Gah!" Mizuki membuat raungan seperti Harimau ketika ia merasakan luka akibat Naruto.

Tanda X besar tercipta pada dada bidang Mizuki. Luka yang tercipta sangat dalam sehingga darah yang keluar cukup deras.

Melihat serangannya efektif, Naruto merasa senang. Naruto memiliki sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

 _Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!_

4 klon muncul di samping Naruto. Mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan pengaruh kyuubi. Tanpa disuruh keempatnya langsung menyerang Mizuki yang dalam keadaan terluka.

' **Bocah, kerahkan seluruh chakramu pada tangan kananmu** ' suruh si burung badai dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah," Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan burung tersebut tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. Naruto mengalirkan seluruh chakra miliknya pada tangan kanannya secara perlahan. Transformasi fisik akibat chakra kyuubi mulai menghilang. Kecuali tangan kanannya, seluruh tubuh Naruto kembali normal.

' **Rapatkan jarimu, lalu bayangkan wujud sebuah pedang** '

Naruto merapatkan jarinya, kemudian ia merasakan chakra angin keluar dari tangannya membentuk sebuah pedang dengan panjang 1 meter.

' **Bunuhlah Harimau itu menggunakan pedang itu** ' kali ini Naruto bimbang. _Membunuh? A-aku tidak siap untuk membunuh!_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya membantah ucapan si burung dalam pikirannya.

' **Makhluk ini akan terus beregenerasi! Jika kau tak membunuhnya kita tak tau kapan pertarungan ini akan berakhir, lagipula sebagai ninja kau harus terbiasa membunuh!** ' Teriak marah si burung.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Matanya terbuka menunjukan ia telah membulatkan tekadnya. _Baiklah! Aku siap._

Di sisi lain, Mizuki sibuk bertarung dengan keempat klon Naruto. Walau dia berhasil menggagalkan suatu serangan, serangan lain akan membuatnya jatuh.

 _Zrash! Zrash! Zrash!_

Tubuh Mizuki penuh dengan luka cakaran. Nafasnya juga sudah terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. _Kenapa? Kenapa dengan seluruh kekuatanku aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan bocah ini! Dasar iblis!_ Hati Mizuki mengeluh dengan penuh kebencian.

 _Grab! Grab! Grab!_

Perhatian Mizuki teralihkan ketika melihat keempat klon Naruto secara mendadak memegangi tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan tubuhku sialan!"

Tubuh Mizuki bergetar ketika melihat Naruto asli mendekat seraya pedang angin mendesis keras seolah bersemangat memotong tubuhnya.

"K-kau tidak bisa membunuhku! J-jika aku terluka Orochimaru akan memburumu! Yah, ahahaha! Kau tak boleh membunuhku!" Seru Mizuki dalam keputusasaannya.

Naruto menatap tajam Mizuki, "aku tak peduli siapa Orochimaru itu. Kaulah yang memutuskan untuk mengkhianati konoha, dan ini adalah akibat yang harus kau tanggung, **Futon : Katanagiri**."

Zrash!

Pedang angin tersebut menembus dada Mizuki dan menghancurkan jantungnya. Darah merembes keluar dari mulut Mizuki, tatapan matanya dipenuhi rasa takut. Hanya dalam beberapa detik pergerakan dari tubuh Mizuki menghilang. Bisa dipastikan ia mati.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Mizuki benar-benar meninggal. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Perlahan kesadarannya termakan kegelapan. Secara samar ia melihat ninja berambut putih datang sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh.

...

Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus menyapu rumput. Padang rumput yang sangat luas, seolah-olah tanpa ujung. Langit biru cerah yang menyegarkan mata. Dan terakhir kicauan merdu burung yang menyejukkan telinga.

Naruto duduk sambil melihat sekeliling. Perasaan aneh, sekaligus asing dia rasakan. _Dimana aku?_ Pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari hati Naruto.

" **Kau berada di alam pikiran bocah**."

Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat burung berbulu emas mengepakkan sayapnya. Tentu, Naruto tahu burung itu.

" **Alam pikiran? Tempat apa itu?** " Tak pernah sekalipun Naruto dengar sesuatu yang disebut alam pikiran.

" **Alam pikiran adalah suatu tempat di dalam pikiranmu yang mencerminkan imajinasi dan jiwamu** ," suara halus nan ringan si burung menjawab.

"Aku tak mengerti, jelaskanlah secara sederhana."

" **Artinya kita sedang dalam pikiranmu, Uzumaki Naruto**."

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi, aku lebih memahaminya."

Ketika Naruto mengingat pertempurannya dengan Mizuki, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto bingung siapa sebenarnya burung badai? Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan? Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan memulainya dengan yang mudah.

"Kau bilang aku kontraktormu tapi apa maksudnya?" Perkataan burung badai pada awal pertarungan membuat Naruto penasaran.

Burung badai mendarat di pundak Naruto, " **secara sederhana itu berarti kau telah membuat kesepakatan denganku**."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

" **Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, akan menyerahkan chakra padaku, sebagai gantinya, Aku akan mengijinkanmu menggunakan kekuatanku**."

Ah, Naruto mengingatnya. Sesuatu mengenai pengendalian angin. Itu yang bisa disimpulkan dari pertarungannya dengan Mizuki. "Namun, bukankah setiap ninja mampu mengendalikan angin? Apa yang spesial dari itu? Kurasa itu bukan hal spesial."

Burung tersebut tiba-tiba mematuk leher Naruto beberapa kali menunjukan kemarahannya. " **Memang benar ninja sendiri mampu mengendalikan angin menggunakan chakra, namun itu semua terbatas. Saat kubilang kau mampu mengendalikan angin, itu artinya termasuk setiap jutsu angin yang dikeluarkan ninja lain. Dengan kata lain, kau kebal terhadap angin itu sendiri!** "

"Uwahh, bukankah Sunagakure memiliki banyak pengguna jutsu angin? Itu artinya mereka tak berdaya dihadapanku kan?" Naruto berkata dengan kagum.

" **Bukankah malam tadi sudah kubilang padamu? Jika kontrol chakramu rendah jangan berharap kau bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku. Sebagai tambahan, kecepatan superior merupakan bagian dari kekuatanku, jika kau mencapai ranah tertinggi, kau mampu bergerak secepat cahaya**." Perkataan si burung membuat Naruto ngiler. Dia ingat betapa tak berdayanya seorang musuh dihadapan kecepatan cahaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya nama? Burung badai itu semacam julukan saja bukan?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Burung badai terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka Naruto akan menanyakan hal sepele. " **Jika dipikirkan aku memang tak punya nama asli. Bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku sebuah nama**?"

Naruto mengangguk, "ide bagus, kalau begitu mulai sekarang namamu Tori (burung)"

Tiba-tiba suasana hening terjadi.

"Aw ... aw! Hei jangan mematukku!"

" **Kau! Beraninya kau menamai seekor burung dengan nama Tori (burung)! Pikirkan yang lebih baik atau aku akan meledakkanmu!** "

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Kuma (beruang)?"

" **Oy! Lu ngajak berantem?** "

"Bercanda, hehe. Araki ... namamu Araki, bagaimana?"

" **Humph! Tak buruk**." Seolah-olah karakter Tsundere, Araki membuang wajahnya pelan.

 _Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kita akan menjadi partner, Araki_. Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Mendadak, tubuh Naruto menjadi terang sebelum perlahan menjadi transparan, "tunggu apa yang terjadi ?!" Ucap Naruto panik.

" **Tenanglah, sepertinya tubuh aslimu akan bangun sebentar lagi.** " Perkataan Araki sejenak membuat Naruto tenang.

Naruto menatap Araki dengan senyum cerah, "sampai jumpa lagi Araki."

Araki mengepakkan sayap emasnya pelan, " **sampai jumpa Naruto**."

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Naruto menghilang. Yang bisa didengar hanyalah kepakkan sayap Araki saja.

" **Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya**?" Dari langit suara serak bergema.

" **Mengatakan apa, Kyuubi?** " Seolah bingung, Araki memiringkan kepalanya heran.

" **Mengatakan bahwa Naruto kemarin hampir mati karena kau menyedot chakranya dalam jumlah besar. Jika bocah itu bukan seorang Jinchuuriki, sekarang dia hanya tumpukan mayat.** "

" **Justru karena dia Jinchuuriki, jadi masalah chakra tak usah dipikirkan**."

" **Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, unggas**?"

" **Tolong jangan panggil aku unggas, dan aku tak memiliki rencana apapun.** " Araki tersinggung dipanggil unggas oleh Kyuubi.

Secara sekilas Kyuubi melihat seringai terbentuk pada paruh Araki. _**Tidak, mungkin itu hanya ilusi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, Hokage-sama," dihadapan sang Kage Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendengarkan laporan Kakashi, Hiruzen merokok santai. _Kyuubi, kah?_ Melihat apa yang Kakashi katakan dapat disimpulkan, malam tadi Naruto terpengaruh oleh chakra Kyuubi karena terdesak. Itu bisa dilihat dari bekas luka cakaran yang memenuhi tubuh Mizuki. _Namun, kenapa ada luka pedang?_ Normalnya jika itu hanya chakra Kyuubi Mizuki harusnya terbunuh karena cakaran atau pukulan Naruto.

"Kau boleh keluar Kakashi," apapun yang terjadi Hiruzen merasa senang mengetahui Naruto baik-baik saja. Setelah menundukan kepalanya, Kakashi pergi dari kantor Hokage.

Sementara itu, Hiruzen masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Malam kemarin, bukan hanya insiden Mizuki, namun anbu melaporkan ada jejak penyusupan yang terjadi. Hal itu menunjukan kejadian ini bukanlah kebetulan belaka. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dibaliknya. _Apakah itu kau Orochimaru?._ Hanya tebakan belaka, tapi Hiruzen merasa muridnya memiliki andil dalam kejadian ini.

 _Atau mungkin karena diriku sudah tua, dan konoha melemah?_ Tak dapat dipungkiri Hiruzen yang telah siap pensiun harus kembali menjadi Hokage karena kematian penerusnya. Hiruzen juga menjadi Hokage dengan jabatan paling lama dalam sejarah.

Beberapa kali Danzo telah memberitahunya bahwa konoha melemah. Ketiga sannin, muridnya sekarang berkeliling di dunia entah kemana. Minato sebagai generasi berikutnya telah meninggal. Klan Uchiha sekarang hanya menyisakan bocah berusia 13 tahun. Satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan sekarang hanya Kakashi Hatake yang masih tenggelam dalam masa lalu.

Namun, Hiruzen yakin, jika dia menahannya dalam beberapa tahun lagi, maka sesuatu akan berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto, cucu kesayangannya mungkin akan tumbuh menjadi pilar konoha bersama teman-temannya.

Swush!

Seorang Anbu muncul mendadak menggunakan shunshin. Anbu tersebut langsung berlutut, "lapor Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto telah sadar."

"Begitukah, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," _saatnya mengunjungi cucu kesayanganku._ Pikir Hiruzen.

Sepertinya Hiruzen melupakanmu, Konohamaru. Poor Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Aroma yang menusuk hidung. Warna putih yang memenuhi mata. Keheningan yang mengganggu. Rumah sakit, salah satu yang paling Naruto benci. Jika ada sesuatu yang disembuhkan, artinya kau telah terluka. Jika kau terluka, artinya kau payah, bukan?

Percakapan dengan burung badai, Araki membuat Naruto semakin jelas mengenai salah satu rahasia yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Namun, ia tahu itu bukan rahasia yang akan diberitahukan kakek Hokage.

 _Suara di kepalaku kemarin ada dua_... samar-samar Naruto bisa menebaknya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _Sreeeet!_ Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Sosok kakek Hokage perlahan berjalan masuk.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar, apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun."

Hiruzen kemudian duduk di kursi dekat kasur tempat Naruto berbaring. "Berkat aksi heroikmu kemarin, konoha tak kehilangan jutsu rahasia apapun. Sebagai Hokage aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aksimu akan tercatat sebagai misi kelas A dan kau akan mendapat bayarannya nanti."

Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia bahkan belum menjadi genin, tapi telah menjalani misi tingkat A... sungguh ironi. "Aku hanya menjalani tugasku sebagai warga desa yang baik."

"Walaupun begitu, sepertinya kau pengalaman hampir mati beberapa kali." Ucap Hiruzen mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba ingat dia hampir mati 2 kali dalam kejadian kemarin. Yang pertama saat Mizuki hendak menusukan kunai ke lehernya. Yang kedua saat Mizuki mencekiknya. Itu semua menunjukan kekuatannya masih kurang. "Maaf, aku seharusnya tak ceroboh dan membahayakan diriku sendiri."

Hiruzen tersenyum lembut, "baguslah jika kau paham, kupikir kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian kemarin, Naruto-kun."

Menyadari kelemahan dirinya. Menyadari bahaya dunia shinobi. Ada banyak hal yang Naruto sadari karena kejadian kemarin. Salah satunya adalah keadaan yang mirip dengan pertanyaan ke-51 yang Sai ajukan.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan jika temanmu berkhianat?_

Iruka-sensei secara langsung mengalami pertanyaan itu. Sebagai akibat dari keragu-raguannya, Iruka terluka. _Semoga itu tak pernah terjadi padaku._ Naruto berharap kejadian yang sama tak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Kakek Hokage, kau bilang saat aku lulus kau akan memberitahuku soal rahasia yang berkaitan denganku. Walaupun hasilnya belum diumumkan, Aku yakin aku akan lulus. Bisakah kau memberitahukannyaa sekarang?" Suara Naruto pelan, namun, Hiruzen bisa merasakan harapan besar pada ucapannya.

Hiruzen merasa kesulitan untuk menolak permintaan Naruto. _Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik._ Ia sendiri sadar cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menyadari rahasia itu. Lebih baik dirinyalah yang memberitahukan rahasia Kyuubi dan orang tua Naruto kepadanya dibanding orang lain.

"Hmm, kita mulai darimana yah ... Naruto-kun, kau tahu Kyuubi terbuat dari apa?"

"Chakra."

"Secara biologis, Kyuubi yang terbuat dari chakra berada dalam klasifikasi antara makhluk hidup dan makhluk mati. Bisa dibilang hidup karena memiliki ciri-ciri makhluk hidup namun, bisa juga dibilang mati karena tubuhnya sebenarnya hanya kumpulan chakra.

Menurut teori itu, maka mustahil membunuh Kyuubi. Karena dia chakra maka Kyuubi tak bisa mati. Cerita mengenai Kyuubi yang dibunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage adalah bohong." Jelas panjang lebar Hiruzen.

Naruto telah menduganya. Sejak awal, jika Kyuubi adalah chakra maka bisa dibilang mustahil untuknya mati.

"Sejak zaman dulu, hanya Madara dengan sharingan dan Hasirama dengan Mokuton yang mampu menaklukan Kyuubi. Kebanyakan hanya memilih cara lain untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi, yaitu menyegelnya pada manusia, lalu manusia yang memiliki biju dalam tubuhnya disebut Jinchuuriki. Kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Naruto."

 _Sudah kuduga, suara kemarin yang aku dengar adalah suara Kyuubi._ Pikir Naruto dalam diam. Hiruzen menatap Naruto heran, "sepertinya kau sudah menduganya, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "kemarin aku mendengar suara Kyuubi."

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai klan Uzumaki?" Hiruzen memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan rahasia selanjutnya, yaitu orang tua Naruto.

"Uzumaki? Apa itu klanku?" Bukan berarti Naruto tak pernah menduganya, namun, informasi mengenai klan Uzumaki sangat minim.

"Ya, Setiap orang dari klan Uzumaki memiliki chakra yang melimpah dibanding shinobi lain, mereka hebat dalam seni fuinjutsu. Mereka memiliki ciri mencolok, yaitu rambut merah mereka." Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengingat kembali ciri fisik klan Uzumaki.

"Kalau begitu kenapa rambutku kuning? Aku merasa rambut merah lebih keren."

"Menjadikan seorang Uzumaki jinchuuriki adalah tradisi konoha. Itu dimulai dari Uzumaki Mito, lalu ibumu Uzumaki Kushina. Dengan kehancuran klan Uzumaki pada perang dunia ketiga, maka pilihan konoha yang tersisa hanyalah kau," menghembuskan asap rokok, Hiruzen menatap wajah cucunya. Dengan mata yang basah, Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Pada saat melahirkanmu, sesuatu terjadi. Kyuubi lepas entah bagaimana, Yondaime Hokage yang mengetahui itu, dia langsung beraksi cepat. Namun, Yondaime Hokage meninggal dalam proses menyegel Kyuubi bersama ibumu. Namikaze Minato alias Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina alias Ibumu mati sebagai pahlawan. Kau adalah anak dari dua pahlawan konoha, Uzumaki Naruto." Apa Naruto bisa menerima semua kebenaran ini, Hiruzen tak memikirkannya. Kebenaran yang terungkap mungkin menyakitkan namun, itu lebih baik dibanding kebohongan manis.

 _Aku ... a-aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage?_ Naruto merasakan perasaannya campur aduk. Bahagia, sedih, marah, bingung semua tercampur aduk hingga Naruto bingung apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Kakek Hokage, bisakah kau pergi keluar dulu?"

Hiruzen mengangguk kecil, Naruto mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Bagaimanapun ini bukanlah rahasia sepele. Hiruzen bangkit berdiri, ia perlahan berjalan keluar kamar Naruto.

Dalam keheningan Naruto merenung dalam-dalam. Ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage mempercayakan Kyuubi padanya. Dia percaya, Naruto mampu mengatasinya. Rasa bangga karena memiliki orang tua yang hebat perlahan memenuhi hati Naruto.

 _Aku takkan mengecewakanmu, Ayah._ Janji Naruto dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Pada siang hari akhirnya para perawat mengijinkan Naruto untuk pulang, setelah dipastikan Naruto 100% sehat. Akademi yang Sekarang harusnya mengumumkan kelulusan ternyata ditunda karena kejadian ini. Namun, pengkhianatan Mizuki sengaja ditutupi, mereka mengatakan alasan Iruka terluka adalah karena kecelakaan.

Sebelum meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Naruto menyempatkan diri menemui Iruka. Syukurlah, kondisinya baik-baik saja. Satu-satunya luka parah adalah pada pahanya. Usai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Iruka, Naruto meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Ia berniat pulang dan beristirahat dengan baik.

Bagaimanapun, Naruto kelelahan mental hari ini. Satu atau dua hari istirahat mungkin bisa menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

Begitulah rencananya.

Namun, kadang-kadang situasi aktual sering kali berlawanan dengan rencana. Begitupun dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Ia yang berniat pulang harus terganggu oleh bocah ingusan.

"Sudah kubilang kau jatuh sendiri. Itu karena syalmu terlalu panjang, bocah!" Anak kecil itu mengenakan topi kepala dan syal biru yang beberapa meter terlalu panjang untuknya. Karena syalnya terlalu panjang, dia terjatuh.

"Jangan mencoba menipuku, aku tahu kau yang membuatku tersandung," bocah itu ngotot ini semua salah Naruto.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pria mengenakan pakaian pesawat gelap dan kacamata hitam muncul setelah berlari, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Cucu yang terhormat, kamu baik-baik saja!" pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu bertanya. "Dan maafkan pengamatan saya tetapi tidak ada jebakan di sini, permukaannya benar-benar rata."

Pria itu berkata ketika dia mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, mendorong kacamata hitamnya di hidungnya dalam apa yang Naruto pikir adalah sikap sombong. Setelah itu, pria dengan kacamata hitam melihat Naruto juga. _Itu dia! Bocah Kyuubi! anak nakal terburuk di dunia!_ Pria itu berpikir sambil mencibir Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas tenang, _tak ada gunannya marah pada anak kecil._ Ia kemudian berjongkok mengambil syal milik anak itu lalu Naruto menaruhnya memutari leher si bocah. "Benda inilah penyebab kau jatuh. Jika kau ingin membeli syal belilah satu yang kecil dan seukuran dengan tubuhmu, bocah."

"Bohong! Aku tak percaya, dasar pembohong," ucap bocah itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya pada tanah, "kau tak mampu menipu mata hebatku, akui saja kesalahanmu, pengecut."

 _Cukup sudah, aku harus memberi bocah ini pelajaran_. Naruto meraih kerah baju anak itu lalu menariknya mendekat, "berhati-hatilah ketika kau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua, jika itu orang lain, mereka pasti sudah memukulmu!"

"Uzumaki! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang juga!" teriak pria kacamata hitam itu. "Dia adalah cucu Yang Terhormat dari pemimpin kita Sandaime Hokage-Sama!"

 _Jadi dia cucu kakek Hokage yah, bocah klan Sarutobi._ Naruto diam sesaat sebelum melepaskan kerah bocah itu.

 _Benar_ , bocah menyeringai. _Dia seperti yang lainnya, berhenti melakukan sesuatu segera setelah dia mengetahui siapa saya_. Merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang, bocah itu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menertawakan Naruto. "Ada apa? Kupikir kamu akan memberiku pelajaran! Apakah kau takut karena kakekku adalah Sandaime Hokage?" Ucap anak kecil itu membusungkan dadanya.

 _Tok!_

Naruto menggetok dahi bocah itu, ia kemudian mengingat silsilah keluarganya. _Apakah orang-orang akan menghormatiku setelah kuberitahu bahwa aku anak Hokage keempat? Yah, mungkin, tapi dalam hati mereka masih tersimpan rasa takut padaku_. "Gelar Cucu Hokage itu tak lebih dari sampah, gelar yang tidak kau dapatkan sendiri itu tidak berharga, ingat itu bocah," setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berjalan pergi dari bocah itu.

 _Orang itu ... dia berbeda,_ pikir Konohamaru saat mengelus kepalanya.

Pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam itu tampak marah, _dia ... dia baru saja menyerang cucu Yang Terhormat!_

"Cucu yang terhormat, kamu baik-baik saja!" Ebisu bertanya, khawatir dengan keadaan Konohamaru.

"Hei, kemana pria itu pergi?" Konohamaru bertanya, melihat sekeliling. Dia harus menemukannya. Orang itu berbeda dari yang lain; dia tidak memperlakukannya istimewa hanya karena siapa kakeknya.

Ebisu menatap Konohamaru dengan cemberut saat dia mendorong kacamatanya.

"Sekarang kamu harus dengarkan aku, Cucu yang Terhormat. Kamu tidak boleh mengakrabkan dirimu dengan anak nakal itu, dan jangan menariknya ke dalam konflik bahkan jika dia memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ebisu menguliahi bocah itu. "Dia jauh di bawahmu, jadi kamu tidak boleh membungkuk ke levelnya. Sebagai Jonin Sensei yang terhormat, aku tidak pernah salah tentang hal-hal ini, yang berarti aku selalu benar!"

"Kau mengerti, Cucu yang Terhormat?"

Namun, tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya suara pejalan kaki dan pedagang yang ramai. Ebisu yang merasa aneh menoleh pada tempat Konohamaru berdiri, "Eh kemana dia?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas seraya menyusuri jalan. Bertemu anak menjengkelkan disaat seperti ini membuat emosinya memuncak. Sekarang, dia jadi tidak mood untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin dia harus melakukan kegiatan lain.

 _Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi Tenten?_ Pikir Naruto mengingat kembali gadis yang mirip panda atau tikus di toko senjata. _Tidak, mungkin dia sibuk dengan tim geninnya._ Setelah dipikirkan Naruto memutuskan itu ide buruk.

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat dia melihat kain yang ada di dekat pagar yang dirancang untuk menyatu dengannya, kecuali bahwa itu lebih kotor daripada sisa pagar. Dan ditahan di samping. Dan ada sepasang tangan yang memegangnya di kedua sisi, dan sepasang kaki menjulur dari bawah dan seberkas kecil rambut menjulur keluar dari atas.

 _Usaha yang bagus, bocah. Namun, penyamaran seperti itu tak mempan padaku._ Pikir Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian mendekati Konohamaru dan menarik paksa kainnya.

"Apa kau memiliki urusan denganku?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan. Serius, dia sudah lelah bertemu dengan bocah menjengkelkan ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau mampu melihat penyamaranku. Selamat," kata Komohamaru dengan senyum lebar. "Tes cukup menunjukan kehebatanmu. Karena itu, Jadilah pelatihku."

Naruto berkedip, "apa?" Dia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud Konohamaru.

"Ajari aku jutsu keren yang bisa kugunakan melawan Kakek!" Kata Konohamaru penuh semangat.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu?" Tanya Naruto, mungkin lebih tepatnya dia tak sudi mengajari bocah menjengkelkan ini.

"Kumohon! Tolong ajari aku sesuatu, bos!" Rengek Konohamaru.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir. _Yah, mungkin tak ada salahnya juga mengajari bocah ini sesuatu. "_ Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu satu pertanyaan, kalau kau mampu menjawabnya dengan sempurna maka kau secara resmi akan menjadi muridku."

Konohamaru menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat, "tentu, tanyakan apa saja"

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Apa jenis Shinobi yang kau inginkan di masa depan?"

"Eh... tentu saja Shinobi yang kuat." Balas Konohamaru.

"Ada banyak cabang ninja, ada Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kugutsu, Doku(racun), kenjutsu, Iryou-jutsu(jutsu medis?) ada juga yang cara bertarung sesuai klan, dan banyak lagi. Aku ingin kau menentukan shinobi seperti apa dirimu dimasa depan dengan alasan yang jelas. Tanyakanlah pada guru, atau siapapun yang kau bisa tanyakan," penting untuk seorang shinobi mengetahui keunggulan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau alasanmu jelek, aku tak akan menerimamu sebagai muridku." Tambah Naruto.

Konohamaru terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi dia memiliki kepercayadirian dalam dirinya, "baik, aku akan menemuimu setelah aku mengetahui jawabannya."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Konohamaru seraya berlari pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas gembira. Itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan jebakan. Karena jika Konohamaru menjawab, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, atau Kugutsu, atau Iryou-jutsu maka Naruto akan menolaknya dengan senang hati karena dia sendiri tak tahu mengenai cabang jutsu itu.

~Omake~

Dalam keadaan berlutut aku mendengarkan Danzo-sama berbicara.

"Sai, mulai sekarang bergabunglah dengan akademi konoha, dan bertemanlah dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ini adalah misi panjang, tugasmu mengawasi keduanya. Kalau bisa, bimbing keduanya menjadi senjata Konoha." Danzo-sama memberikanku misi yang sangat penting, aku sangat bahagia. Ini akan menjadi misi pertamaku.

Tak lama kemudian aku bergabung dengan akademi konoha dimana anak-anak dari berbagai klan dan penduduk hadir disini. Awalnya aku sangat bersemangat karena kukira aku akan bertemu calon ninja yang memiliki potensi tinggi. Namun, kenyataannya mengecewakan.

Akademi ternyata penuh dengan bocah-bocah payah. Para gadis bucin yang sedang diterpa cinta monyet, anak-anak nakal yang tak mampu menjaga sikap mereka, bocah emo perenung, pemalas, si gendut, bocah anjing, bocah serangga, putri pemalu, putri pemarah, dan lainnya.

Hanya dalam dua hari aku merasa bosan dengan keseharian baruku, aku memutuskan memutuskan menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis. Awalnya itu berhasil, aku tak merasa bosan lagi, hingga lama-kelamaan melukis jadi membosankan.

Aku memutuskan mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

Pertama aku menaburi Akamaru dengan gula. Lalu menyebarkan rumor mengenai Shino yang ingin menyentuh Akamaru.

"Oi Shino! Akamaru dikelilingi serangga! Jauhkan seranggamu dari anjingku, dan jangan sentuh Akamaru lagi!"

"Aku tak pernah sudi menyentuh anjing bodohmu, Kiba."

"Kau! Setelah menyentuhnya beraninya kau pura-pura tak tahu!"

"Jika kau terus menuduhku aku akan menyuruh seranggaku untuk menggigit Akamaru hingga kulitnya gatal."

Aku juga menyebarkan rumor mengenai Sasuke yang menyukai Naruto, setelah mereka berdua tak sengaja berciuman.

"Kau jalang! Beraninya kau merebut Sasuke dariku, Naruto!"

"Ha? Omong kosong macam apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura?!"

"Oy dahi! Kurasa kita harus memberi bocah ini pelajaran."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Ino babi."

"E-eh... tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan tak tahu Sasuke Gay!"

"Banyak omong, ayo kita hajar dia, dahi!"

"Ayo, ino-babi!"

Disamping Sasuke aku melihat Kirina-san dengan kilauan aneh dimatanya, "Sasuke-nii, antara kau dan Naruto-kun, siapa yang mendominasi?"

Kirina-san hidungmu berdarah!

Yang terakhir aku meniru tulisan tangan Hinata, lalu menulis surat cinta, setelah itu aku menjatuhkannya di meja dekat Hanabi.

"Apa ini? Surat cinta?"

Aku perhatikan Hanabi membacanya dengan serius, lalu raut wajahnya berubah layaknya iblis.

"Si mata pucat itu! Beraninya dia mengirim surat cinta pada Naruto-kun!"

Heh, aku berhasil Hanabi-san terlihat marah. Eh! tunggu dulu, ada yang salah!

Bukankah matamu juga pucat, Hanabi-san?!

Begitulah aku menghabiskan keseharianku, entah sejak kapan aku ketagihan mengerjai orang lain. Dalam beberapa waktu, aku bahkan melupakan misiku. Terlepas dari semua itu, teman-temanku sepertinya tak mencurigaiku.

Namaku Sai, aku adalah master prank masa depan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kriiingg!

Bunyi dering alarm berdengung memenuhi ruangan. Alarm berfungsi untuk membangunkan pemiliknya agar tidak terlambat dalam melakukan sesuatu. Namun, alarm yang satu ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Kenapa? Karena setelah beberapa menitpun pemiliknya masih berjalan-jalan di pulau mimpi.

Air liur yang mengalir dibantalnya bahkan telah mengering. Namun, suara dengkuran masih terdengar. Seolah telah lelah mengingatkan sang pemilik, alarm itu akhirnya menyerah dan berhenti berdengung.

"Engh," seolah mulai tak nyaman, manusia itu mengubah posisi tidurnya. Namun, posisi tidurnya yang baru ternyata malah semakin membuatnya tak nyaman karena menghadap langsung kearah sinar matahari.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, cahaya matahari menusuk langsung matanya, Naruto berinisiatif menghalangi sinar itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya hari sudah siang," ujarnya pelan. Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto sepertinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aaaaawh," Naruto menguap panjang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

 _Tunggu! Siang? Bukankah hari ini hari pengumuman kelulusan? Sialan! Aku terlambat!_ Menyadari dia melupakan hal yang sangat penting, Naruto langsung melompat dari kasurnya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ia membuat dua klon untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah, yaitu memasak dan membereskan tempat tidur. Sementara itu, dirinya akan pergi mandi.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi Naruto langsung membongkar bajunya. Lalu menyalakan shower miliknya. Rasa dingin menerpa tubuh Naruto ketika air bersuhu rendah membasahi tubuhnya. Pemanas miliknya selalu rusak, karena itu setiap pagi ia mandi dengan air dingin.

Sampoku sepertinya habis, pikir Naruto setelah berusaha mengocok botol sampo yang ia miliki, namun sayang tak ada sampo yang keluar dari dalamnya. _Cih, yasudah, kugunakan sabun saja_. Meski Naruto tahu ada perbedaan fungsi antara sabun dan sampo, namun, ia pikir itu lebih baik daripada tidak memakainya sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mandinya usai. Naruto mengambil handuk lalu menggosok seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan handuk. Ia melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Di kamarnya, terlihat segala sesuatu telah rapih, klon Naruto kini tengah tersenyum seraya memberikan setelan baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Yaitu kemeja hitam dengan celana orange, salah satu setelan favoritnya.

(Note : mirip dengan pakaian Naruto di movie The Last)

Tentu, sebelum memakai pakaian utama, Naruto memakai pakaian dalam terlebih dahulu. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto berpakaian dengan rapih, karena rambutnya terlalu susah untuk diatur, Naruto memilih membiarkannya acak-acakan.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu, di meja makan, sebuah roti lapis dan susu sapo putih fresain flag tersedia. Naruto mengambil segelas susu tersebut dan meneguknya sampai habis, ia lalu menggigit roti lapis tersebut, seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

Biasanya Naruto memilih untuk berjalan santai menuju akademi, namun, karena sekarang ia terlambat maka Naruto memutuskan melompati atap rumah warga untuk pergi ke akademi, agar lebih cepat sampai.

Salah satu keuntungan pergi ke akademi lewat atap adalah kau tak perlu merasakan pandangan jijik warga konoha. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa nyaman saat melompat-lompat.

Sesekali ia juga melihat ninja lain yang melompati atap rumah warga. Lagipula, melompati atap, adalah hal biasa bagi seorang ninja.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia melompat ke depan gerbang Akademi, lalu berlari kencang menuju ruang kelasnya. Beberapa guru marah karena Naruto berlarian di koridor, tapi Naruto memutuskan mengabaikan mereka.

Brugh!

Pintu terbuka secara paksa, menampilkan Naruto yang terengah-engah kecapekan. "A-apa ... akhu ... tak terlambhat haah ... Sensei?"

Iruka yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit melihat jam tangan pada tangannya, "kau terlambat 5 menit, untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkannya, cepatlah duduk di kursimu Naruto."

"Terima kasih!" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah kursi miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun," salam Sai yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Sai," balas Naruto selagi mencoba duduk di kursinya.

Iruka menghela nafas lega setelah melihat semua muridnya hadir dengan lengkap," seperti yang kita tahu, Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan dan juga pembagian tim bagi kalian."

Iruka lalu melanjutkan, "Hasil ujian kelulusan yang kalian lakukan beberapa hari lalu telah muncul. Aku telah mengetahui daftar siapa saja yang lulus dan siapa yang tidak, aku juga telah mendapat informasi mengenai Rookie of The Year dan Deadlast of the Year. Aku akan membacakan daftar murid yang lulus terlebih dahulu, mohon dengarkan dengan baik."

Suasana mulai berubah, para murid mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Iruka mengambil kertas dari mejanya dan membacanya, "kita mulai dari murid lulus dengan skor terendah. Inuzuka Kiba... "

Kiba yang mendengar namanya disebut cemberut, walaupun ia bahagia lulus, namun, dengan nilai rata-rata terendah membuatnya jengkel, "sialan! Kupikir itu akan Chouji."

"Selamat karena telah lulus, tuan deadlast-san," ejek Shino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"...,Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uchiha Kirina, Hyuuga Hanabi, Nara Shikamaru... " Iruka terus membaca satu persatu murid yang lulus hingga menyisakan dua nama. Dia berhenti sejenak, karena tahu ini adalah bagian paling menegangkan, siapa yang menjadi Rookie of the Year? Naruto atau Sasuke?

Tentu saja, aku yang akan mendapatkan gelar itu, pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Walaupun Sasuke tahu gelar itu tak terlalu berharga, namun, setelah bersaing bertahun-tahun dengan Naruto membuat hatinya sedikit gugup.

Di sisi lain, Naruto juga menunggu dengan gugup, _semoga itu aku! Ayolah, aku telah bekerja keras!_ Naruto menggosok kedua tangannya dengan gelisah.

Iruka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu lanjut membaca, "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekian, bagi yang namanya tidak disebut silahkan keluar dari kelas."

"Sudah kuduga aku yang akan menang, heh," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, setelah bertahun-tahun persaingannya dengan Naruto di akademi akhirnya ia muncul sebagai pemenang. Tentu, ia tahu persaingannya masih berlanjut di tahap genin dan seterusnya, dan ia percaya dirinyalah yang akan menang pada masa depan sekalipun.

Brak! Naruto memukul mejanya, ia berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke, "Oy Teme jangan sombong dulu, aku yakin nilai kita hanya berbeda sedikit!"

"Akuilah kekalahanmu, Naruto!" Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, melainkan Sakura.

"Betul, kau tak akan menang dari Sasuke-kun," tambah Ino.

"Diam!" Teriak keras Iruka. Para murid akhirnya kembali tenang, Iruka membagikan ikat kepala berlambangkan konoha pada setiap murid yang lulus, ia kembali ke depan kelas dan berbicara kembali, "selamat pada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menjadi Rookie of the Year. Aku ucapkan pada kalian yang telah lulus selamat. Mulai sekarang kalian bukan lagi murid akademi tetapi ninja. Walaupun genin adalah tahap terendah dari menjadi ninja tapi jangan remehkan hal itu, tanggung jawab besar ada di pundak kalian."Iruka berhenti dan mengeluarkan papan klip. "Untuk tahap selanjutnya, kalian tiga puluh genin akan ditugaskan menjadi tiga regu pria, dengan masing-masing regu ditugaskan jonin sensei, yang akan mengawasi dan terus melatihmu mulai sekarang."

Beberapa siswa mendongak dengan terkejut terukir di wajah mereka, ketika mereka mendengar mereka ditugaskan dalam kelompok.

Naruto mendongak ketika dia mendengar itu, tetapi hanya membiarkan pikiran itu sejenak sebelum dia kembali membaca.

Dia sudah tahu dia akan ditugaskan tim ketika dia baru saja membaca buku tentang dasar-dasar shinobi.

Sakura dan Ino sibuk ribut satu sama lain dan membuat komentar tentang siapa yang akan bersama 'Sasuke-kun mereka'. Telinga Naruto sakit saat ia mendengar teriakan mereka berdua terus menerus.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Iruka dan mencoba mengabaikan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna. _Aku harap teman satu timku tak terlalu payah hingga menyeretku._ Mata Sasuke melirik Naruto, _lalu, aku takkan sudi jika Naruto satu tim dengan Kirina._

Iruka batuk ke tangannya sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Nah, tim telah diatur untuk memberi setiap tim keseimbangan kemampuan dan keterampilan. Sekarang saya akan membaca daftar, jadi perhatikan kapan namamu dipanggil, dan dengan siapa kau akan bekerja sama." Iruka menatap papan klipnya dan mulai memanggil nama. "Tim 1 akan menjadi ..."

Naruto menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan sambil berpikir, _dari yang aku baca tim tak dipersatukan secara acak, biasanya sebuah tim membentuk fungsi khusus. Shino, Kiba, Hinata atau Hanabi, akan membentuk tim pelacakan. Tetapi melihat kemampuan bertarung Hanabi bagus, mungkin Hinata yang masuk tim pelacakan. Trio Ino-Shika-Cho pasti akan terbentuk lagi, jutsu mereka memang memiliki kaitan satu sama lain. Yang tersisa harusnya masuk pada tim baris depan. Satu-satunya yang jelas aku dan Sasuke takkan berada satu tim agar tidak mengacaukan keseimbangan._

"Tim 7 adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura ... " Iruka terpaksa berhenti dan meringis saat Sakura melepaskan teriakan kemenangan yang memekakkan telinga. " ... dan Hyuuga Hanabi."

Brak!

"APA!" Hanabi menggebrak meja sambil berdiri berteriak. "Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan si emo pemurung!"

"Kau harusnya senang bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun, Mata pucat!" Tukas Sakura sinis.

"Eh, pinky! Lu ngajak berantem?"

"DIAM!" Untuk kedua kalinya Iruka mengeluarkan teriakkan keras. "Tim takkan berubah, ini telah disesuaikan agar tercipta keseimbangan dan telah disetujui Sandaime Hokage. Sekarang Tim 8 adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba. Tim 9 adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Kirina, dan Sai. Tim 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, terakhir Akimichi Chouji."

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya mengetahui Naruto satu tim dengan Kirina jiwa Siscon miliknya terus membara, ia menatap tajam pada Naruto, sementara itu Naruto yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah jempol.

"Nah, kalian semua akan bertemu dengan sensei Jonin Anda setelah makan siang. Sampai saat itu, kelas diberhentikan," Kata Iruka, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan pergi.

Genin yang berkumpul semua bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Aaah sialan, aku lupa membawa kotak makan siangku! Naruto merasakan perutnya meraung seakan meminta makanan. Naruto meraba sakunya dan ia menyadari. Aku juga lupa bawa uang, Ini hari yang sial, aku akan pergi ke atap saja sendiri. Di tempat manapun ada orangyang sedang makan siang, daripada melihat mereka makan lebih baik berdiam sendiri di atap.

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu. Melewati beberapa orang, Naruto berjalan di koridor. Ia kemudian menaiki tangga dengan pelan. Setelah sampai di atap, ia langsung membaringkan badannya telentang. _Laparnya_ , Naruto bisa merasakan perutnya terus meraung kelaparan.

Di bawah terik matahari Naruto berbaring menatap indahnya awan sambil berusaha melupakan rasa Laparnya. Pikirannya mulai mengelana jauh keberbagai tempat. _Apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa terbang? Seberapa luas angkasa itu?_ Sebagai manusia biasa, terbang tentu hal yang diidamkan, Naruto semakin tak sabar berlatih chakra anginnya.

"Ini!" Tangan lembut menyodorkan kotak bento yang menghalangi pandangan Naruto. Ia mengambil kotak bento itu sebelum beralih posisi dari telentang menjadi duduk.

"Kirina?" Tanya Naruto heran kenapa gadis ini ada disini.

"Aku membuatkan bento untuk Sasuke tapi sepertinya, Sasuke lebih suka membeli dari kantin, jadi untukmu saja," ucap Kirina sambil memberikan senyum yang menyegarkan jiwa.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil ya. Terimakasih."

 _Kau selalu baik hati, Kirina, aku bersyukur berteman denganmu._ Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia membuka kotak bento itu lalu melihat nasi dengan kare. Ia menghirup aroma lezat kare lantas mengambil sendok plastik yang tergeletak diatas nasi.

Naruto mengambil satu sendok nasi dengan karenya, lalu mencicipinya. "Mmmm ... ini enak!" Ujar Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ini pertama kalinya seseorang memuji masakanku," ucap Kirina dengan malu-malu.

Pada tangga menuju atap, seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga menatap menatap jengkel keduanya, menggunakan Byakugan ia dapat melihat Naruto dan Kirina. Hanabi memakan makan siang mewahnya dengan kesal. _Sialan, aku terlambat! Awas saja kau Uchiha!_ ujar Hanabi dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, jam istirahat telah berakhir. Para murid kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan perut kenyang. Begitu pula Uzumaki Naruto yang beruntung diberi makanan dari Uchiha Kirina yang membuatnya tidak mati kelaparan. Ketika Naruto masuk ke kelas ia melihat Iruka-sensei belum datang. Biasanya Iruka-sensei adalah orang yang paling awal datang ke kelas apakah itu sewaktu pelajaran pertama atau sesudah istirahat. Dedikasi dan disiplin yang tinggi menjadi ciri khas guru akademi satu ini yang dikenali Naruto.

Naruto bersemangat menunggu siapa sensei pembimbingnya.

...

Dalam koridor akademi yang telah sepi, dua orang jounin berjalan lambat.

"Kakashi-senpai, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita datang setelat ini?" Yamato bertanya dengan khawatir.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menjabat sebagai jounin pembimbing jadi ia memutuskan untuk meminta saran dari Kakashi. Yamato sendiri tak menyangka Sandaime Hokage meminta dia berhenti bekerja sebagai anbu dan berganti jabatan menjadi Jounin pembimbing. Alasannya, untuk mengamati lebih lanjut Jinchuuriki Kyuubi mengendalikannya jika mengamuk. Lebih lanjut lagi, mengawasi Sai, genin yang berasal dari Ne.

"Maa ... Jangan terlalu khawatir Yamato, aku sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali," ucap Kakashi santai.

"Aku merasa kau sedang mengajariku perilaku burukmu senpai," ucap Yamato dengan senyum canggung.

 _Seharusnya aku tak meminta saran darinya, mengingat di Anbu pun, Kakashi-senpai sering terlambat,_ sesal Yamato dalam hatinya.

Setelah lama berjalan mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas. Yamato menatap Kakashi dan memberi isyarat bahwa Kakashi harus pergi masuk duluan. Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan membuka pintu kelas.

 _Brush!_

Sebuah ember berisi air jatuh menimpa Kakashi membasahi bajunya. Yamato menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tawa, "pfft! Kupikir ini adalah sambutan dari muridmu karena kau terlambat."

"Kalau begitu ini akan menarik," ucap Kakashi seraya menyingkirkan ember dari kepalanya. Ia menatap 6 orang bocah yang masih berada di akademi walaupun sudah terlambat. "Siapa diantara kalian yang menaruh jebakan ini?!" Ucap Kakashi dengan nada menakutkan.

"Maaf sensei, aku sudah mencegah Naruto-kun untuk melakukannya," ucap Kirina menyesal, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit tanda meminta maaf.

"Benar itu! Ini salahmu Naruto!" Sakura langsung berdiri dan menyalahkan Naruto.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, "Iruka-sensei selalu menghukum kami ketika kami terlambat, ini semacam peringatan agar uban-sensei dan temannya tidak terlambat," ucap Naruto menatap datar pada Kakashi dan Yamato yang baru masuk.

"Sebagai guru, kalian harusnya memberi contoh baik pada kami," tambah Sasuke yang kesal harus lama menunggu.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya menertawakan mereka dalam hati, _mana mungkin aku akan berubah, lambat laun sebagai geninku kalian harus beradaptasi._

Sementara Kakashi tak mengindahkan ucapan calon geninnya. Yamato merasa bersalah karena membiarkan calon geninnya menunggu, ia membungkukkan badannya, "maafkan aku, ini baru pertama kalinya aku menjabat sebagai jounin pembimbing."

Yamato menegakkan badannya kembali lalu tersenyum, "sebagai permintaan maaf, Tim 9, silahkan ikuti aku, kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan di restoran Akimichi, aku akan meneraktir kalian."

"Syukurlah, sepertinya sensei kita orang baik, kan Naruto-kun?"

"Betul. ayo kita ikuti dia, Sai, Kirina ... kami pergi dulu tim 7!" Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada tiga calon genin yang tersisa. Sai, Kirina, Naruto berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Yamato.

Sementara itu suasana hening tercipta sebentar. Hanabi, Sakura, dan Sasuke menatap jounin bermasker mengharapkan perlakuan yang sama dengan tim 9.

"..." ×3

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi menyadari makna tatapan calon muridnya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu ... aku tak akan meneraktir kalian apapun."

Tiga genin yang baru lulus tersebut langsung memikirkan sesuatu yang sama, _ini orang kampret bener!_

.

.

.

Naruto, Sai duduk berdampingan sementara Kirina duduk bersama Yamato. Posisi duduk mereka saling berhadapan dengan meja sebagai pemisah. Yamato menepuk tangannya, "Nah, sambil menunggu hidangannya datang mari kita perkenalkan diri kita masing-masing."

"Perkenalan diri? Apa yang harus kita kenalkan?" Tanya Sai yang kebingungan.

Naruto menatap Sai heran, "bukankah perkenalan seperti biasanya? Nama, tanggal lahir, alamat, nomor telepon, tinggi dan berat badan."

"Naruto-kun yang kau sebut itu formulir pendaftaran akademi, bukan perkenalan," koreksi Kirina.

Yamato yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan, "Haha, yang kumaksud itu nama, hobi, cita-cita, kesukaan dan yang kau benci. Sesuatu seperti itu."

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah karena malu. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mulai duluan sensei, aku cukup tau yang lainnya kecuali dirimu."

Yamato mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu, kenapa tidak. Perkenalkan namaku Yamato. Apa yang aku suka hmm aku menyukai tumbuhan. Aku membenci hama, dan orang orang-orang yang berprilaku seperti hama. Hobiku? Aku suka menanam pepohonan langka di karang rumahku. Cita-citaku, untuk sekarang aku ingin menjadi Jounin pembimbing hebat bagi kalian."

 _Kesimpulan ... Senseiku seorang maniak tanaman,_ pikir Naruto setelah mendengar perkenalan Yamato.

 _Dia sensei yang baik!_ Pikir Kirina mengelus dadanya lega.

 _Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar orang ini ... Danzo-sama pernah memberitahuku._ Sai memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat identitas Jounin di hadapannya.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, kau pirang," ucap Yamato menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya penuh semangat, "Baiklah! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku suka ramen, berlatih, dan membaca. Aku benci kalah, karena menunjukan aku masih payah. Hobiku sama dengan kesukaanku. Cita-citaku menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage-Hokage sebelumnya dan menjadi orang terkuat di dunia Shinobi! Informasi lebih lanjut silahkan kunjungi Wikipedia, sekian terima kasih."

 _Apa itu wikipedia?_ Pikir Yamato dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. _Tapi seperti dalam data, Naruto anak yang bersemangat dan bermimpi menjadi Hokage._ "Baiklah, selanjutnya kau, Uchiha," Yamato menatap Kirina disampingnya.

Kirina mengangguk kecil, "Namaku Kirina Uchiha. Aku suka memasak, memakan dango dan berlatih kenjutsu. Aku benci orang yang menghina dango. Cita-citaku menjadi Kunoichi pengguna kenjutsu terhebat di dunia."

 _Aku tak pernah tau, Kirina-chan ahli kenjutsu ... aku tak pernah melihatnya membawa pedang,_ pikir Naruto heran.

"Aku tak melihatmu membawa pedang, Kirina?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku selalu menyimpannya di rumah, Sensei."

Yamato mengangguk, "yang terakhir, kau." Ucapnya menunjuk pada Sai.

"Namaku Sai, aku tak memiliki nama keluarga. Aku suka melukis di waktu luang. Aku benci.. " _kita adalah Root(Akar)! Akar tak membutuhkan cahaya, kita menopang Konoha dari bawah._ Sai mengingat perkataan Danzo. " ...Aku benci cahaya. Lalu mimpiku..." _Menjadi Ninja yang diakui Danzo-sama,_ "Rahasia," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Yamato menatap calon muridnya dalam diam, _mimpinya pasti terkait dengan Ne,_ tebak Yamato.

Seorang pelayan wanita membawa piring dengan daging matang yang dilapisi bumbu-bumbu enak tiba-tiba datang. "Permisi," ucapnya sambil menaruh piring-piring itu di meja. Setelah menaruhnya ia membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi ke dapur lagi.

"Baiklah sebelum kita lanjutkan pembicaraannya, mari kita makan," ajak Yamato melihat hidangan telah datang.

"Ya!" ×3

Mereka memakan hidangan tersebut dengan semangat. Naruto sedikit antusias mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi restoran klan Akimichi.

"Ini enak!" ×3

Rasa pedas bercampur manis terasa ditambah dagingnya yang empuk membuat hidangan ini sempurna. Apalagi karena baru selesai dimasak aroma dan uap panasnya sangat terasa sekali, menambah selera makan.

Naruto menaruh sumpit miliknya di piring setelah menyelesaikan daging miliknya, lalu meminum air putih yang telah disediakan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sai, Kirina, dan Yamato juga telah selesai makan.

Yamato membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet. Ia menatap murid-muridnya dengan senyuman, "karena kita telah makan mari kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita... " ia kemudian membuat wajah datar dan mengeluarkan yang menakutkan "...dengan serius!"

Tanpa sadar Naruto menelan ludah merasakan perubahan suasana tiba-tiba. Sai juga terlihat terdiam kaku, sementara itu, cicitan kaget terdengar keluar dari mulut Kirina.

"Apakah kalian pikir kalian telah lulus, menjadi genin?"

"Bu-bukankah memang begitu sensei! Kami telah lulus dari akademi, dan melewati ujian kelulusan, bukan?" Jawab Kirina.

"Ujian kelulusan yang kalian lakukan di akademi hanyalah untuk menentukan apakah kalian berpotensi menjadi genin atau tidak. Ujian sebenarnya ada pada setiap pembimbing. Dari setiap tiga puluh siswa akademi yang lulus tahun-tahun sebelumnya hanya 12 yang akan menjadi genin. 18 sisanya akan kembali ke Akademi atau disingkirkan. Apa ada diantara kalian yang tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" Setelah menjelaskan panjang, Yamato mencoba berinteraksi dengan calon geninnya, dengan sedikit pertanyaan.

"Mungkin itu untuk menjaga kualitas seorang genin?" Ucap Sai ragu-ragu.

"Itu juga salah satu alasannya tapi bukan yang inti, bagaimana Naruto? Kau tahu sesuatu? Mimpimu ingin menjadi Hokage bukan?" Yamato melempar pertanyaan pada Naruto.

Naruto tengah fokus berpikir, setelah berdiam diri selama 10 detik, ia menjentikkan jarinya,"Kupikir aku tahu sensei!"

"Katakanlah."

"Ini tentang misi bukan? Sekarang dunia shinobi memasuki fase yang terbilang damai, tak ada konflik besar terjadi. Kondisi ini mengakibatkan jumlah misi menurun, untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara jumlah misi dan jumlah ninja maka diperlukan pengurangan jumlah ninja tanpa membahayakan keamanan desa. Jika jumlah ninja terlalu banyak mungkin, akan menyebabkan pengangguran." Penjelasan Naruto membuat Sai dan Kirina mengangguk mengerti.

 _Dia pintar, seperti yang tertulis pada data miliknya,_ pikir Yamato sambil mengamati calon genin berambut pirangnya. "Yang Naruto ucapkan benar, karena keadaan damai orang-orang cenderung tak membutuhkan Shinobi untuk melindungi atau mengawal mereka. Jumlah ninja yang terlalu banyak bisa meningkatkan pengangguran. Namun, jika terlalu sedikit, keamanan desa juga terancam."

"Karena itu besok akan ada tes kalayakan dariku, apakah kalian akan menjadi genin sesungguhnya atau di kirim kembali ke akademi, itu semua tergantung hasil tes kalian nanti. Pertemuan kali ini selesai, kalian bisa berkumpul di tempat latihan no 22 di utara, besok," setelah mengucapkan itu Yamato berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasir hendak membayar semua tagihan. Sedangkan, Sai, Naruto dan Kirina berjalan pulang untuk mempersiapkan tes besok dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari restoran Akimichi, Naruto memutuskan mengunjungi toko senjata Higurashi lagi, bagaimanapun, tes yang disebutkan Yamato-sensei pasti membutuhkan kunai, shuriken dan beberapa peralatan lain. Tentu saja, yang paling utama adalah saran dari Tenten yang telah menjadi genin.

Tokonya tak terlalu jauh jadi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai. Naruto mengetuk pintu toko beberapa kali.

Pintu toko akhirnya terbuka, wajah Tenten terlihat. "Sepertinya kau telah berhasil menjadi genin Naruto," ucapnya melihat ikat kepala Naruto.

"Aku memang lulus dari Akademi, tapi sensei pembimbingku bilang masih ada tes yang harus diselesaikan," jelas Naruto sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

Tenten mengangguk mengerti, "jadi kau disini untuk mempersiapkan tes itu."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku satu set kunai dan beberapa shuriken? ... Tunggu, aku juga butuh pemberat ukuran 20 kg." Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan yang 5 kg?"

"Yah, begitulah, aku tak sabar meningkatkannya hingga menyamai teman geninmu."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya kau lepas pemberatmu saat tidur, itu akan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan badanmu."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, sekarang?!"

"5 kg tak terlalu berpengaruh, kalau begitu aku ambil dulu pesananmu," setelah mengucapkan itu Tenten pergi mengambil pesanan Naruto.

Naruto melirik senjata-senjata yang menempel di dinding dengan hati-hati. Matanya jelalatan melirik satu persatu senjata itu. Hingga terhenti pada satu pedang. _Pedang yang sangat bagus! Aku akan membelinya tahun depan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Kirina._

"Apa kau menyukai pedang itu?" Tanya Tenten yang baru selesai mengambil pesanan Naruto.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun temanku tahun depan," jawab Naruto.

Tenten tertawa pelan mendengarnya, lalu ia menjelaskan, "Pfft, Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau memikirkannya dua kali, karena pedang itu spesial, besinya mampu mengalirkan chakra dengan sangat baik. Harganya 400.000 ryo."

 _Itu jumlah yang sama dengan 3 bulanan uang yang Hokage berikan padaku,_ pikir Naruto meringis ketika mendengar harga yang begitu tinggi.

"Ini, harganya 24.000 ryo," ucap Tenten sembari menyodorkan kantong kresek. Naruto mengambilnya menggunakan tangan kiri, lalu mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan uang satu lembar bernilai 50.000 ryo lalu menyerahkannya pada Tenten.

"Baik, kembaliannya 26.000 ryo, tunggu ya."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Tenten kembali dengan lima lembar uang kertas. 2 lebar bernilai 10.000 dan 3 lembar bernilai 20.000. Naruto mengambil kembaliannya dan menyimpannya pada sakunya.

Naruto hendak berjalan keluar sebelum mengingat sesuatu, "Ah! yang terakhir, apakah kau punya saran untuk tes besok? Kau sudah mengalaminya kan?"

"Hmm, bagaimana yah ... saat itu Gai-sensei berkata, setiap jounin memiliki tes yang berbeda jadi aku tak bisa terlalu membantu. Namun, setelah tes Gai-sensei mengatakan tes ini untuk menguji semangat kami sebagai ninja. Setelah berbulan-bulan aku menyadari Gai-sensei sangat mementingkan semangat muda. Jadi... " Tenten diam sesaat.

" ...Tebakanku ada makna tersembunyi dari tes setiap jounin. Apa maknanya itu tergantung apa yang dihargai jounin itu," ucap Tenten yang menjelaskan pengalaman dan hipotesisnya.

 _Begitukah, makna tersembunyi ya ... Apa yang dihargai Yamato-sensei?_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati sembari mengingat kembali segala sesuatu mengenai Yamato yang ia ketahui. _Apa mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tanaman? Sudahlah kupikirkan nanti saja._

"Tenten terima kasih atas saranmu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, jangan lupa berkunjung lagi ya."

"Tentu!"

...

Naruto menghirup oksigen pagi yang menyegarkan. Ia kini tengah berdiri di salah satu pohon yang cukup tinggi. Naruto menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan teratur, seolah bermeditasi.

' **Jadi, apakah kau punya rencana, Naruto?** ' Burung badai, yang namanya sekarang Araki, bertanya penasaran pada Naruto.

"Tak ada," balas Naruto singkat.

' **Tes ini sepertinya cukup penting bagimu, apakah kau benar-benar berpikir tak membutuhkan rencana matang?** '

"Bukan begitu, aku cukup yakin yang tes ini melibatkan kemampuan bertarung. Aku tak tahu apapun mengenai Yamato-sensei. Dalam pertarungan kali ini, aku hanya akan berimprovisasi," seperti yang dikatakan Tenten kemarin, tes ini memiliki makna khusus, tapi tanpa mengetahui seperti apa wujud tesnya, Naruto tak bisa membuat kesimpulan.

Sai dan Kirina belum datang. Itu tak mengherankan, karena sekarang harusnya baru jam 7 pagi. Naruto datang lebih awal dari jadwal.

"Naruto-kun! Ohayou!" Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menunduk melihat sosok Kirina yang baru datang.

Kirina memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang memiliki simbol klan Uchiha di punggungnya dengan kerah berentuk V dan memakai baju jaring dibawahnya. Ia juga memakai celana hitam dengan kantong kecil di pinggangnya, pedang yang telah bersarung di punggungnya, dan sarung tangan hitam dengan tanda klan uchiha pada bagian punggung tangan.

Rambut hitam yang biasanya terurai sekarang diikat sanggul. Poni bagian depan yang biasanya ia biarkan menutupi matanya sekarang dijepit menggunakan jepitan warna ungu.

Semua perubahan ini mengacu pada dua hal, yaitu efektifitas dan kepraktisan. Biasanya Kunoichi zaman sekarang lebih memilih membiarkan rambut mereka terurai, bahkan poni yang menghalangi mata mereka biarkan begitu saja karena terlihat cantik. Itu semua menunjukan Kirina berbeda dengan perempuan lain, ia lebih mementingkan efektifitas pertempuran dibanding penampilan.

"Ohayou! Kirina-chan!" Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya datang pagi-pagi sekali," melihat Naruto sudah datang, Kirina menyampaikan asumsinya.

"Haha, aku hanya gugup dan memutuskan untuk datang pagi," balas Naruto sambil turun dari pohon. Naruto melirik pedang di punggung Kirina, "jadi ... apa kau sangat ahli dalam kenjutsu?"

"Tidak, tidak, levelku hanya amatiran," Kirina mengayunkan tangannya menyanggah perkataan Naruto.

"Yah, aku akan melihatnya nanti," seberapa ahli Kirina, dalam tes nanti Naruto dapat melihat keahliannya.

"Sepertinya Sai-san belum datang ya?" Kirina menengok kiri kanan mencari sosok remaja pucat.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah datang dari tadi."

"Eh!" ×2

Sai secara mengejutan berjalan dari belakang salah satu pohon. Naruto menatap Sai terkejut, "sejak kapan kau disana?!"

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kau tak menyapaku kalau begitu?" Tidak, Naruto heran kenapa ia tak mampu mendeteksi kehadiran Sai. Meski Naruto tak punya sensor namun, ketelitian dalam memperhatikan sesuatu sangat tinggi.

"Aku sedang melukismu, Naruto-kun. Jika aku menyapamu, kupikir itu mengganggu meditasi yang kaulakukan," setelah itu Sai memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang bergambar Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Itu memang betul-betul gambarnya, Sai menggambarnya dengan detail.

"Ini sangat bagus, Sai-san memang berbakat menjadi pelukis," tukas Kirina selepas melihat gambar Sai, matanya menunjukan kekaguman.

"Bolehkah aku minta gambar ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, lagipula itu gambarmu," balas Sai singkat.

Naruto menyimpan gambar tersebut pada tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah pohon. Mereka bertiga memutuskan duduk beristirahat sambil menunggu kedatangan Yamato. Namun, setelah 10 menit belum ada tanda kedatangannya.

Naruto merasakan desakan alamiah. Ada yang tegak tapi bukan keadilan dalam celananya. Merasa harus membuang air, Naruto berdiri memutuskan untuk melaksanakan desakan alamiahnya, "Sai, Kirina, aku pergi dulu sebentar, jika Yamato-sensei datang tolong tunda tesnya."

"Eh, kau mau kemana, Naruto-kun?"

"Buang air."

Naruto berjalan cukup jauh dari keduanya sebelum memutuskan untuk kencing di dekat pohon besar yang ia temukan. Naruto membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan burung dari dalam dan bersiap melepaskan desakan alamiahnya.

"Mau ngapain lu?"

"Gyaaaah!" Naruto terjatuh ke belakang, kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dari pohon keluar wajah Yamato, perlahan leher, badan, lalu seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sensei! Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku hampir mematahkan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi masa depanku!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

"Jangan kencing di pohon! Itu terasa menjijikan saat aku menyatu dengannya. Pergilah ke batu besar di belakang, kau bisa kencing disana."

"Hai, Yamato-sensei," Naruto yang tak kuat langsung berlari.

 _Ini pengalaman mengerikan, aku hampir dikencingi calon muridku sendiri,_ pikir Yamato sambil memegangi tubuhnya merinding.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto melaksanakan desakan alamiahnya. Yamato dan tim 9 berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Yamato berdiri berhadapan dengan calon geninnya. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah kantong plastik.

"Baiklah, karena kita telah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana tes ini berlangsung," ucap Yamato pada calon geninnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastiknya dan melemparnya pada tim 9 masing-masing satu.

 _Balon air?_ Pikir Naruto ketika melihat balon karet berisi air di tangannya. _Untuk apa?_ Naruto heran apa yang akan direncanakan senseinya.

"Anggaplah balon air tersebut nyawa kalian. Tugas kalian sangat mudah, lindungi balon ini selama 30 menit, siapapun yang balonnya pecah akan didiskualifikasi dan dikembalikan ke akademi, paham?" Jelas Yamato pada semuanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, _aku harus sesegera mungkin memahami makna tes ini!_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Sai masih menatap Yamato dengan teliti, _aku ingat orang ini!_ "Naruto-kun, Kirina-san, berhati-hatilah. Orang ini satu-satunya pengguna mokuton selain Shodaime Hokage!"

"Apa?!" Bisikan Sai mengejutkan Naruto dan Kirina. Mereka menatap Yamato terkejut.

 _Mokuton? Bukankah Mokuton sudah punah? Tapi mengingat tadi dia mampu menyatu dengan pohon dan kesukaannya pada tanaman, mungkin saja yang dikatakan Sai benar!_ Naruto langsung waspada tingkat 1, Jounin pembimbingnya bukanlah orang biasa. Naruto merasa pertarungan ini tak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan.

 _Mokuton? Bukankah itu lawan sempurna dari Sharingan?_ Kirina telah membaca sejarah kakek moyangnya, Uchiha Madara yang kalah dibunuh oleh Hashirama karena berniat menghancurkan konoha.

"Sepertinya, mantan bosku memberitahumu sesuatu tentangku, Sai," Yamato dapat mendengar bisikan Sai. Ia menatap Sai dengan senyuman.

"Begitulah."

Yamato mengeluarkan sebuah kunai, lalu melemparkannya dengan kuat ke atas. "Ketika kunai ini menancap di tanah, saat itulah waktu tes ini dimulai."

Naruto, Sai dan Kirina langsung memasang kuda-kuda bersiap memulai tes ini.

 _Clab!_

Pertarungan Tim 9 vs Yamato dimulai.

Naruto langsung melompat mundur dan bersembunyi di pohon, begitu pula dengan Sai dan Kirina. _Dia mampu menyatu dengan pohon, tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa merasakan lewat pohon? Kalau bisa maka tak ada tempat sembunyi di hutan ini._ Pikir Naruto menganalisis keadaan.

 **'Naruto, masuklah dalam mode avatar, aku akan membantumu menyatu dengan angin, itu akan membuat kehadiranmu menipis** ' suara Araki tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Mode Avatar? apa itu?"

' **Ck, sama seperti saat kau melawan Mizuki bodoh** ' ucap ketus Araki.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada tangan kanannya. Tato burung pada punggung tangan kanannya bersinar. Ia merasakan ketenangan luar biasa dalam pikirannya.

Trank! Trank!

Suara gesekan besi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ia menatap terkejut melihat Yamato dan Kirina tengah bertarung.

 _Trank! Trank!_

Sekali lagi kunai Yamato dan pedang Kirina beradu. Yamato tersenyum tipis, "kenjutsu milikmu sangat hebat, ini bukan level genin biasa," pujinya.

"Terima kasih, Sensei," Kirina kembali mengayunkan kembali pedangnya. Namun, Yamato seperti biasa memblokir serangan itu menggunakan kunai. _Seni pedang biasa takkan mempan padanya! Aku harus menggunakan itu._ Pikir Kirina ketika melihat serangannya kembali di blokir.

Kirina melompat ke belakang. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Yamato tadinya ingin menyerang Kirina, namun, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu dan melihat apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

" **Uchiha no Kokyoū** ," hawa disekitar Kirina berubah menjadi agak berat. Ketika Kirina membuka kelopak matanya, mata hitam kelam langsung menatap Yamato. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar, " **Ichi** ," pedang Kirina bercahaya, lalu ia mengayunkannya, cahaya tersebut membentuk sabit, lalu melayang cepat kearah Yamato.

Yamato melihatnya terkejut, ia melompat beberapa kali ke belakang. Namun, serangan sabit Kirina dengan cepat mengikuti. Yamato memutuskan melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Cahaya sabit itu melewati beberapa pohon.

 _Sreet! Boom!_

Hampir 10 pohon terpotong akibat terlewati cahaya sabit itu. Yamato melihatnya terkejut, _apa itu teknik kenjutsu? ... bukan, Ini bukan teknik kenjutsu biasa. Ini tak ada dalam data Kirina yang akademi berikan._ Yamato mengambil kunai lagi dari kantongnya. Kali ini ia menyiapkan satu kunai dalam satu tangan.

 _Syuut!_ Kirina melaju kencang ke arah Yamato. Kirina menebaskan pedangnya horizontal. Yamato berhasil menahannya, namun, Kirina kali ini terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Setiap ayunannya kebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Terus menerus hingga, Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas kecuali percikan api.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Krak!_

Kedua kunai Yamato terpotong dengan sempurna oleh pedang Kirina. _Huft ... kecepatan tangan yang luar biasa,_ Yamato melompat mundur kemudian membuat segel tangan, " **Mokuton no Jutsu.** " Sebuah kayu keluar dari bawah tanah, lalu dengan cepat melilit tubuh Kirina. Itu terlalu cepat hingga Kirina tak mampu menghindar.

 _Aku tak menyangka harus menggunakan Mokuton,_ setelah menapakkan kakinya ditanah, Yamato berjalan menghampiri Kirina, bertujuan menghancurkan balon air yang terikat bergelantungan di pinggang Kirina, _kau sangat berbakat tapi ini selesai bagimu Kirina._

Yamato harus membatalkan niatnya ketika sebuah kunai mengarah padanya. Yamato memutuskan untuk melompat mundur. Sementara itu, orang yang melempar kunai langsung berdiri di depan Kirina berniat mencegah Yamato mendekati gadis itu.

"Sai kah, kukira itu Naruto," Yamato melihat si pelaku dengan kecewa. Ia kemudian merasakan sesuatu ... instingnya menyala, Yamato langsung membalikkan badannya.

 _Trank!_

"Yang ini baru Naruto!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 _Jadi begitu ya, Sementara Sai menyelamatkan Kirina, Naruto bertugas menggangguku. Tidak buruk._ Pikir Yamato dengan tenang.

Naruto menyerang kembali Yamato dengan tendangan terbalik menggunakan tumitnya. Dengan tangan kanan, Yamato menghentikan serangan itu.

 _Tapi dimana balon air milik Naruto?_ Yamato tak melihat saku Naruto yang mengembung ataupun tali yang menggelantung di pinggangnya. _Apakah dia menaruhnya di hutan?_ Asumsi Yamato, sambil menahan kembali pukulan Naruto yang disarangkan padanya. _Tidak, dia mengikat kaos bagian bawahnya dan menaruh balon air tersebut pada baju bagian perut._ Mata Yamato menyala menemukan posisi balon air tersebut. Pada perut Naruto memang ada bagian yang menonjol membentuk bola.

 _Cukup cerdas, tapi, itu berarti aku hanya perlu memukul perutnya._ Yamato menyeringai ia melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya, namun, Naruto yang telah menduganya juga menahan pukulan itu menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sebuah tusukan menggunakan lututnya, Yamato arahkan pada perut Naruto. Si pirang mencoba mundur namun, Yamato menarik tangannya, hingga Naruto terkena serangan lutut itu.

 _Buff!_

 _Ternyata itu hanya klon Naruto. Lalu dimana yang asli?_ Tanya Yamato dalam pikiran. Ia melihat sekeliling namun, tak ada tanda Naruto. Ia memutuskan menyerang Sai yang masih berusaha memotong kayu yang melilit tubuh Kirina. Kayu Mokuton milik Yamato cukup keras, sehingga tak mudah untuk di potong hanya menggunakan kunai belaka.

"Sai-san, Yamato-sensei berlari kemari! Cepatlah!" Ujar Kirina yang gelisah.

"Aku tak bisa memotongnya! Kayu ini sangat keras!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu!" Sai akhirnya menyerah, ia menaruh kunai kembali pada kantongnya. Lalu meraih balon air milik Kirina, lantas ia berlari menjauh dari kejaran Yamato.

 _Sai membawa bola Kirina dan miliknya! Aku hanya perlu mengejarnya,_ ucap Yamato dalam hatinya. Ia mempercepat larinya mengejar Sai.

Sai sendiri sadar, dengan dua balon di kedua tangannya, ia akan kalah jika beradu Taijutsu dengan Yamato. Satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan adalah berlari menjauh dari Yamato.

"Sai! Lempar kemari!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul sekitar 10 meter dari Sai. Tanpa ragu Sai melempar balonnya pada Naruto. Yamato melihat ini sebagai kesempatan, ia merogoh dua shuriken lalu melemparnya dengan kuat, shuriken ini mengarah pada balon yang melayang di udara.

 _Trank!_ Sebuah lemparan pedang langsung memblokir dua shuriken itu. Yamato melihat hal itu kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Kirina. _Klon Naruto! Mereka membebaskan Kirina_. Kirina berdiri tegap dengan beberapa klon Naruto di belakangnya. _Namun, aku tak perlu melawan Kirina dan Sai sendirian, aku hanya perlu mengejar Naruto! Jika aku bisa memecahkan balonnya, mereka kalah._ Yamato melanjutkan larinya, ia memutuskan memgejar Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu berlari ke hutan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 4 menit mengejar Yamato akhirnya bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. _Aku harus cepat, waktunya bisa habis!_. Yamato melompat pada dahan yang agak tinggi. Namun, suara desisan tiba-tiba terdengar. Yamato mengangkat kakinya, matanya melotot ketika ia melihat kertas peledak.

Booom!

Naruto menengok ke belakang dimana suara ledakan terjadi, senyum tipis tercipta. _Sejauh ini masih sesuai rencana._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto membuat segel tangan, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Puluhan klon muncul disisinya. Ia kemudian membiarkan 5 diantara mereka kabur ke arah yang lain sedangkan yang lainnya bertugas menghadang Yamato. Naruto juga pergi bersamaan dengan 5 klonnya agar membingungkan.

Di sisi lain, Yamato yang baru saja menghindari kertas peledak terkejut melihat puluhan Naruto menyerangnya.

 _Ini benar-benar pertarungan yang menjengkelkan_ Yamato yang telah menghilangkan beberapa bunshin merasa, bunshin Naruto tidak ada habisnya. _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._ Sekali lagi Yamato menghela nafas sadar bahwa ia harus menggunakan Mokuton.

.

.

.

.

"Huft ... Haah ... haah, seharusnya Yamato-sensei tak bisa mengejarku," setelah kelelahan berlari terus, Naruto memutuskan duduk dibawah pohon. Pada bagian perut bajunya menonjol 3 siluet yang membesar dan mengecil karena dorongan perutnya saat bernafas.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto merasakan hembusan angin segar yang meringankan rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya. "Sungguh, aku masih belum tahu apa makna sebenarnya dari semua ini?"

 _Shuuut! grab! grab!_

"Apa ini?!" Naruto berteriak kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu. batang kayu tiba-tiba keluar dari pohon yang Naruto sandari. Batang itu mengelilingi dan mengikat Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi permainan kejar-kejaran ini berakhir ... Sensei menang," Yamato keluar dari pohon yang Naruto sandari. Ia lalu mengambil paksa ketiga balon yang disembunyikan. Ia memegang salah satu balon itu dan tersenyum, "baiklah satu berakhir!"

Splash!

"A-apa ini?!" Teriak Yamato terkejut

"Fuhahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras. Setelah Yamato memecahkan balon tersebut, cairan memang keluar. Tapi bukan air melainkan tinta.

"Begitu, kah ini jutsu milik Sai. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa mewarnai lukisan hidupnya. Tapi, aku sudah mewaspadai ini terjadi," secara mengejutkan Yamato mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi tenang.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang terkejut, "apa maksudmu, Sensei?"

Yamato tertawa pelan, "aku yang disini hanyalah bunshin kayu. Saat aku melihat kertas peledakku aku membuat bunshin untuk mengejarmu sementara yang asli mungkin telah menghancurkan balon milik kalian."

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa kecewa, bahunya berkulai lemas, "Kami ... kalah."

.

.

.

~Beberapa menit sebelumnya~

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Sai-san," Kirina duduk tenang setelah melihat Yamato mengejar Naruto. Awalnya ia terkejut mendengar rencana Naruto dan Sai, tapi ia tak menyangka ini akan berhasil.

"Naruto bilang biasanya tes jounin memiliki makna tersembunyi, kita masih belum mengetahuinya."

"Ah, aku jadi khawatir bahkan setelah menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Yamato-sensei tiba-tiba menjelaskan kita gagal karena alasan tertentu," ucap Kirina gelisah.

Sai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, memalukan jika ia sebagai suruhan Ne gagal menjadi genin.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki memasuki telinga Sai. Ia merasakan ada yang akan datang, "Kirina-san, sepertinya rencana kita gagal. Aku merasakan seseorang mendekat kesini."

"Yamato-sensei kah?! Sai-san pergilah bawa seluruh balon air, aku akan menahan Yamato disini, waktinya hanya tinggal 7 menit saja, kita harus bertahan," Kirina langsung bangkit dan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya paham bahwa ini strategi terbaik. Sai kemudian pergi hendak mengambil balon airnya. Sementara itu Kirina berlari maju menghampiri Yamato dengan cepat.

 _Trank!_

"Ah, Kirina ya. Sepertinya dugaanku benar," ucap Yamato sambil menahan serangan Kirina menggunakan kunai.

Kirina melompat mundur lalu ia meluruskan pedangnya mencoba menusuk Yamato. Melihat serangan itu, Yamato menggerakan badannya menghindari tusukan Kirina, namun, tusukan itu tidak datang hanya satu kali namun berulang kali dengan cepat.

 _Swush! Swush! Zrash!_

Setelah beberapa kali pipi Yamato berhasil tergores. Namun, Yamato yang menyadari posisinya sedikit tersedak. Ia membentuk beberapa segel, " **Mokuton : Daijurin no Jutsu.** "

Yamato mengulurkan tangannya lalu tangannya berubah menjadi balok kayu yang dengan cepat menyerang Kirina. Kirina melompat mundur beberapa kali, sebelum balok kayu itu berhenti. Yamato menarik kembali balok kayu tersebut dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi tangan biasa.

 _Itu tadi sangat berbahaya, aku bisa tertangkap lagi,_ pikir Kirina dalam hatinya. Kirina melakukan beberapa segel tangan, lantas menghirup udara dengan besar besaran lalu menghembuskannya pelan, " **Uchiha no Kokyoū** ," ia meluruskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Lalu menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuk untuk mengusap bilah pedangnya. Secara ajaib bilah pedang yang telah diusap menjadi merah dan mengeluarkan uap panas. Setelah selesai mengusap seluruh pedang, Kirina menunjuk Yamato menggunakan pedangnya, " **Ni."**

 _Aku merasakan perasaan buruk! Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama tadi!_ Pikir Yamato saat firasat buruknya menyala. Ia membuat segel tangan tanah lalu membantingnya ke bawah, " **Doton : Doryuheki."**

Dinding tanah muncul di depan Yamato, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah laser panas keluar pedang Kirina. Laser itu membuat lubang dinding tanah itu perlahan, tanah disekitarnya juga meleleh seakan merasakan panas luar biasa.

 _Shhh!_

Laser itu berhasil menembus dinding tanah lalu terus menembus pepohonan. Kirina melakukan putaran 360 derajat sambil memegang lurus Pedangnya.

 _Boom! Boom! Booom!_

Banyak pohon langsung tumbang karena teriris sempurna oleh laser tersebut, dinding tanah Yamato juga runtuh setelah terpotong sempurna. Namun, Kirina tak senang ia menemukan bahwa Yamato telah menghilang, "dimana sensei?" Laser pada pedangnya perlahan menghilang.

 _Grab!_

Sebuah tangan memegang kakinya tiba-tiba dan menariknya hingga tenggelam ke dalam tanah kecuali bagian kepala. "A-apa ini?" Kirina mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya tapi ia merasakan ia tak bisa bergerak.

Yamato keluar dari tanah, dengan senyuman, "tunggulah disana, aku akan mengejar Sai," ucapnya pada Kirina. Yamato melirik jam alarm dimana waktu menunjukan masih tersisa 2 menit sebelum mencapai akhir pertandingan. _Itu sudah cukup,_ pikir Yamato setelah melihat jam itu, ia kemudian berlari menuju arah selatan dimana Sai berlari kesana.

Di sisi lain Kirina menghela nafas, _Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, kali ini semuanya bergantung padamu Sai,_ ucapnya pasrah dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sai berdiri diam menunggu kedatangan Yamato dengan kunai ditangannya, di belakangnya sebuah pohon dengan tiga balon air yang menggelantung. Sai memutuskan untuk bertarung dibandingkan berlari.

"Aku terkejut, kau memilih untuk bertarung dibandingkan melarikan diri," Yamato berjalan pelan mendekati Sai, ia berhenti sekitar 2 meter.

"Aku yakin setidaknya aku bisa bertahan beberapa menit darimu Sensei," balas Sai singkat.

Sai menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua, meluncurkan pukulan di wajah Yamato. Jonin memblokirnya dengan salah satu tangannya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika Sai datang kepadanya dengan serangan siku lengan.

Tak berhenti disitu, Sai melancarkan tendangan dari kiri. Yamato merundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Sai menarik kaki kirinya dengan cepat lalu memberikan tendangan lurus pada Yamato yang masih merunduk. Namun, Yamato menahan tendangan itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sai merogoh sakunya lalu melemparkan shuriken. Yamato melompat mundur lalu balas melemparkan shuriken.

Shuriken itu tak mengincar Sai tapi mengincar balon air di belakangnya. Sai sadar itu jadi ia tapi ia tak melakukan apapun karena dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu jika hal itu terjadi.

Sai menatap ke arah kertas gulungan yang terbuka di bawah pohon tempat ia menggantungkan balon air, " **Ninpo : Choju Giga**."

Sebuah macan keluar dari kertas itu, ia lalu melompat dan menggigit shuriken yang melayang ke arah balon air lalu membuangnya ke samping. Macan itu lantas berlari ke arah Yamato hendak menyerangnya.

Yamato membuat segel tangan lalu membanting tangannya pada permukaan tanah, " **Doton : Doryuso** ," tombak tanah keluar dan menusuk macan itu hingga hancur menjadi tinta.

"Itu ninjutsu yang unik... " sambil berdiri Yamato mengatakan itu, "...tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkanku," Yamato berlari kencang ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkan pukulan pada Sai.

Sai menahan pukulan itu menggunakan tangannya tapi dorongan yang sangat kuat membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Kulit yang telah bersentuhan dengan pukulan Yamato juga memerah memar.

Yamato melancarkan tendangan terbalik menggunakan tumitnya, Sai menahannya kembali, tapi itu membuatnya terlempar ke samping hingga menabrak pohon.

Sai meringis kesakitan, _a-ah, dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya sebagai Jounin untuk memukulku, harusnya kau menahan sedikit, Sensei!_ Ia terduduk sambil bersandar pada pohon sambil mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya yang terluka.

Splash! Splash! Splash!

Yamato menghancurkan semua balon air yang tergantung di pohon. Hal ini menandai beberapa saat kemudian bell berbunyi, 30 menit telah berlalu, semua anggota Tim 9 gagal dalam tes ini.

 _..._

Naruto, Kirina, bahkan Sai terkulai lemas di lapangan mengetahui mereka gagal. Seluruh rencana, usaha mereka telah gagal disaat terakhir.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kalian bisa mengulangnya tahun depan," dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, Yamato menatap mereka bertiga.

"Yamato-sensei, aku sudah memikirkan ini dari tadi, tapi apakah makna dari tes ini adalah mempercayai rekan? Kau menyuruh kami untuk saling mempercayakan nyawa pada rekan setim kan?" Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengeluarkan teori yang telah ia pikirkan dari tadi. Kirina mengangguk, "aku juga merasa itu maknanya, Sensei." Sai juga menambahkan, "sebagai ninja kita pasti akan menghadapi bahaya, disaat seperti itu tak ada pilihan kecuali mempercayakan punggung kita pada rekan. Apakah seperti itu, Sensei?"

"Eh, memangnya tes ini harus ada maknanya ya?"

"..."

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Jangan bercanda! Yamato-sensei, aku mendengar dari genin yang telah lulus bahwa tes seperti ini pasti memiliki makna dibaliknya!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengomel pada Yamato.

"Eh, Kakashi-senpai tak memberitahuku soal itu," ucap Yamato dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kerja sama, semangat api, pantang menyerah, bukankah harusnya memiliki makna semacam itu, Sensei?" Kirina juga terlihat mengeluh.

"M-mau bagaimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku menjabat sebagai jounin pembimbing."

"Sensei, jangan bilang tes ini hanya tes tak bermakna yang mungkin memiliki standar berbeda dengan jounin lainnya. Bagaimana jika tes ini tak diakui oleh Hokage? Apa kita harus mengulangnya lagi?... sungguh tidak kompeten." Sai melancarkan serangan terakhir.

"Uwaaah! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya jounin pembimbing pemula," Yamato berteriak sambil membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

.

~Laporan Yamato~

Kami beberapa jounin pembimbing berdiri di depan Hokage. Aku sendiri sebagai pembimbing tim 7, merasa terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku meluluskan Tim 7. Pada saat terakhir, Sasuke dan Hanabi menberikan kotak makan siang mereka pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang Yamato, berikan laporanmu mengenai Tim 9," Sandaime Hokage memanggil juniorku ke depan.

Bila dipikirkan aku lupa memberitahu dia mengenai bagaimana prosedur tes ini, apa dia bisa melakukannya dengan lancar? Semoga saja begitu.

Saat Yamato maju ke depan, aku melihatnya melirikku dengan tatapan marah.

Apa itu? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Dia tak mengacaukan tesnya kan? A-aku tak salah apapun jika dia mengacaukan tesnya.

Selanjutnya, Yamato bercerita dengan lancar mengenai semua yang terjadi.

"Pfft!"

Setelah Yamato selesai berbicara, semua orang termasuk aku harus menahan keinginan kami untuk tertawa.

"Jadi Kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatan dalam taijutsumu bahkan sampai mengeluarkan Mokutonmu untuk mengurus anak-anak yang baru keluar dari Akademi?" Sandaime Hokage menatap datar Yamato yang terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Ppfft, hahaha! Yamato, kau menggunakan intuisimu sebagai Jounin untuk menggagalkan rencana brilian milik geninmu, yang bahkan dengan sempurna bekerja sama? Fuahahah, Itu terlalu menyedihkan bagi mereka," Aoba, Jounin pembimbing tim 5, tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya.

Asuma menggelengkan kepalanya, "jika aku menggunakan intuisiku, rencana Shikamaru pun aku yakin tak akan berhasil, jika Yamato yang menjadi sensei, tak mungkin tim 10 lulus," Asuma menyindir Yamato.

Hei, kalian harusnya menghentikan itu. lihat, Yamato sebentar lagi menangis.

"Bagian paling parah adalah tim 9 memiliki kerja sama, semangat pantang menyerah, lalu memiliki kau menyatakan mereka gagal," Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Merasakan tatapan Yamato padaku semakin mengganas, aku memalingkan mukaku ke samping dan mengucapkan.

"Pfft! memalukan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Yamato mengamuk mencoba untuk mencekikku.

Ngomong-ngomong Sandaime Hokage meluluskan tim 9.

Chapter 5 end.

 **Uchiha no Kokyoū = teknik pernafasan Uchiha (referensi : Kimetsu no Yaiba)**

 **Nulisnya bener ga sih? Kokyoū? Kalo salah maaf ya, ane lagi gak ada kuota jadi seingetnya aja. Chapter selanjutnya Tim 9 memulai misi dan akan melenceng dari canon. Maaf juga, Saya gak jawab pertanyaan yang berbau spoiler.**

 **Jangan lupa Review, follow, dan favorit.. mumpung sekarang ane banyak waktu luang.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning bagi yang berpuasa: ada beberapa adult jokes**

Matahari membakar kulit Naruto, keringat deras membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

"Setelah kupikirkan... "

Naruto mengambil salah satu batu bata yang tergeletak di sampingnya, lalu menaruhnya dan mengolesi semen diatasnya.

"Bukankah genin pemula itu hanya pekerja serabutan?"

"Jika dilihat dari misi kita seminggu ini kurasa kau benar, Naruto-kun," Sai yang tengah mengecat tembok yang sudah jadi, juga membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku masih ingat ketika aku masih kecil aku selalu menganggap ninja itu keren tapi... " Kirina yang tengah mengaduk pasir dan semen menggunakan cangkul sepertinya bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

"Inikah yang dinamakan realita tak seindah ekspektasi?" Ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Oi! Jika kalian tak serius bekerja kupotong gaji kalian!" Teriak bos pekerja konstruksi disini.

"Maaf Bos!" teriak mereka bertiga serempak.

Misi kali ini adalah membantu serikat pekerja kontruksi membangun rumah, penyebabnya beberapa anggota pekerja konstruksi berlibur karena kecelakaan. Bos konstruksi yang kekurangan orang memutuskan menyewa ninja. Tanpa sengaja, misi ini terpilih oleh Tim 9, dan jadilah kondisi ini.

"Mendengar kalian mengucapkannya membuatku ikut merasa sedih," timpal Yamato yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang teduh.

"Kalau kau merasa sedih berilah kami misi yang layak," ucap Naruto jengkel.

"Ahaha, kalau itu tidak bisa, kalian harus menyelesaikan minimal 20 misi tingkat D sebelum mengambil misi tingkat selanjutnya," balas Yamato sambil tertawa canggung.

"Mou, berapa lama lagi kita harus menjalani misi tingkat D?" Ucap kesal Kirina. Walaupun biasanya Kirina tersenyum dan berbicara lembut, sepertinya panas dan lelah membuatnya menampilkan sisi lain dari kepribadiannya.

"Jika tak salah itu adalah 6 misi lagi, mengingat kita menyelesaikan dua misi setiap harinya, maka kita bisa mengambil misi tingkat C empat hari lagi, " kata Sai yang memperhitungkan misi yang telah tim 9 kerjakan.

Yamato terdiam sesaat melihat anak-anak muridnya, dia sendiri tak pernah menjalani misi tingkat D karena dari kecil dia dirawat oleh Ne. Dia merasa harus memberi murid lucunya sesuatu, _bagaimana dengan eskrim?_ "Hmm, Sensei akan pergi dulu membeli sesuatu, kalian diam disini jangan mengacau."

"Baik sensei!" Ucap tim 9 serempak.

Beberapa saat ia masih tenang dan mengerjakan tugasnya sembari menunggu Yamato agak jauh. Naruto terkikik, dia sekarang bisa menggunakan bunshin. Yamato melarangnya menggunakan bunshin saat mengerjakan misi. Ini membuat Naruto yang terbiasa menyerahkan pekerjaan pada bunshin kesal.

" **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

 _Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!_

Puluhan klon muncul di belakang Naruto. Mereka terlihat tersenyum bersemangat.

"Kalian semua! Bantu para pekerja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat. Mari kita selesaikan pekerjaan sebelum Yamato-sensei kembali!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"Yosha!"

Para klon Naruto berlari berpencar mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Membangun tembok, mengaduk semen, memotong kayu, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Uwaaah, inikah yang dinamakan jutsu ninja?"

"Jika aku mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini, aku pasti bisa kaya eheheh."

"Kalau aku punya jutsu ini istriku setiap malamnya pasti puas, Fuhehe."

Sai dan Kirina berhenti sejenak memperhatikan kehebohan yang dibuat akibat puluhan klon Naruto. Kirina tersenyum, "Naruto-kun memang hebat, jika begini terus kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas membangun rumah ini sendirian."

"Kage Bunshin itu kemampuan yang serba guna ya," ujar Sai selagi mencatat sesuatu pada buku kecil.

Berkat bantuan para bunshin Naruto pekerjaan berjalan cepat. Hanya dalam 10 menit rumah hampir jadi, yang belum selesai hanya pekerjaan mengecat. Itu karena Naruto yang baru melihat pekerjaan Sai sadar hanya Sai lah yang mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan itu. Ternyata Sai bukan hanya mengecat tembok dengan biasa, namun, ia juga memberi gambar yang sangat indah disetiap temboknya.

"Sai, kau sepertinya berbakat menjadi tukang cat!"

"Naruto-kun, aku berbakat menjadi pelukis bukan tukang cat."

"Maaf, yah pelukis, itu maksudku."

Bos pekerja konstruksi mendatangi Naruto dan Sai sambil mengatakan, ia ingin merekrut keduanya menjadi pekerja konstruksi tetap. Setelah mengalami berbagai misi menyedihkan, Naruto hampir tergoda untuk melepas impiannya menjadi Hokage dan bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Namun, akhirnya ia dan Sai menolak ajakan bos itu.

Kirina memasang wajah cemberut karena pekerjaannya tak dianggap hebat seperti Sai dan Naruto.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Tim 9 memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berteduh dibawah pohon rindang sambil menunggu kedatangan Yamato. Naruto membuka jaketnya memperlihatkan kaos tanpa lengan warna merah sambil telentang diatas tanah. Sai yang selalu memperlihatkan bagian perut sepertinya tidak mengalami kepanasan. Sementara itu, Kirina mengipasi dirinya menggunakan sobekan kardus bekas.

"Yamato-sensei lama sekali... " keluh Naruto kesal.

"Seharusnya dia sampai kesini sebentar lagi," ucap Kirina yang mencoba berpikir positif.

"Mungkin dia melupakan kita," sementara itu, Sai mengucapkan kemungkinan buruknya.

"Aa! Itu dia!" Naruto langsung menunjuk ke arah Yamato yang berjalan mendekat.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," ucap Yamato yang baru tiba. Pada tangan kanannya ia membawa kantong plastik.

Yamato merogoh kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan eskrim walls yang masih ada bungkusannya. Ia memberikan rasa coklat pada Naruto, Vanilla pada Sai dan Stroberi pada Kirina. Sementara Yamato sendiri mendapat eksrim rasa herbal.

"Makasih Sensei," setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto merobek bungkus esnya, lalu memegang batangnya dan menjilat eskrim miliknya.

Gelombang dingin yang menyejukkan menerpa lidah Naruto. Rasa coklat yang pekat membuat lidahnya menari-nari. Meski Naruto berharap ada eskrim rasa ramen, tapi rasa coklat sepertinya tak buruk juga.

"Enaak... eskrim rasa coklat enak banget."

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun, sudah jelas stroberi yang paling enak?"

"Secara fisiologi, rasa vanila akan lebih mudah ditransfer pada otak dibanding rasa lainnya. Itu artinya tubuh manusia menganggap vanila lebih enak dibanding yang lain."

"Sai-san, aku tak pernah membaca yang seperti itu."

"Ngawur lu, Sai."

"Apa yang kalian debatkan tidak berguna ... Herbal yang lebih bermanfaat bagi tubuh, tentu yang terbaik."

"..."×3

Setelah beberapa saat, eskrim coklat milik Naruto mulai menipis. Naruto memutuskan melahapnya dengan besar hingga es tersebut habis. Ia lalu membuang batangan esnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Sensei besok kita mengambil misi payah lagi?" Tanya Naruto pada Yamato yang baru menghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Tidak, besok kita akan melakukan pelatihan," jawab Yamato singkat.

"Akhirnya kita bisa lepas sebentar dari misi itu. Tapi, pelatihan apa yang akan kita jalani Yamato-sensei?" Tanya Kirina, sungguh ia tak ingin mengaduk semen atau menyaring pasir lagi.

"Kau tak akan mengajari kami mencangkok, kan Sensei?" Ucap Sai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Bacot! Lihat saja besok. Kalian berkumpul di tempat latihan sebelumnya pada pukul 08.00 pagi, siapapun yang terlambat akan kena hukuman," Yamato sedikit ngegas karena kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan hukuman untuk Yamato-sensei. Menurutmu bagaimana Kirina, Naruto-kun?" Sai mengemukakan pendapatnya. Mengingat Yamato terlambat pada hari pertama bukan hal aneh jika Sai mengatakan ini.

"Benar, kalau Yamato-sensei terlambat, Sensei harus meneraktir kami makan dango," Kirina menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Tidak, tidak, selanjutnya kita makan di Ramen Ichiraku," Naruto menolak ucapan Kirina.

"Tak ada selanjutnya! Aku tak akan terlambat besok jadi jangan berharap kalian makan gratis!" Yamato memotong diskusi anak asuhnya dengan kesal, ia menyesal terlambat datang pada pertama kali hingga menyebabkan martabatnya turun seperti ini.

"Uwaah! Gak usah semarah itu, kami kan hanya bercanda," ujar Naruto selepas kaget dengan kemarahan Yamato.

"Sensei selalu serius, gak asik ah," tambah Kirina sambil memutar matanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yamato-sensei kan pemula," sekali lagi Sai mengungkit hal itu.

Yamato menepuk wajahnya ketika ia mendengar ejekan Tim geninnya. _Menjadi Jounin pembimbing sepertinya tak semudah yang kukira._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pada pukul 08.00 Tim 9 telah berkumpul di tempat latihan nomor 22 bersama Yamato. Naruto menyayangkan Yamato datang tepat waktu, karena jika tidak, ada makan gratis yang akan terjadi.

"Sepertinya sensei benar-benar tak akan mengajar cara mencangkok," kata Sai saat ia melihat Yamato tak membawa peralatan untuk berkebun atau mencangkok.

"Walaupun sensei masih pemula tapi dia sensei yang baik, jangan terlalu banyak meragukan dia Sai-san," kali ini, Kirina sepertinya berada disisi Yamato.

"Ini mengecewakan, aku membawa cangkul kesini," celetuk Naruto.

"Kau tak benar-benar membawa cangkul kan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kirina pada Naruto.

"Tentu, aku bercanda," balas singkat Naruto.

"Terima kasih Kirina-chan, kalian berdua ... hentikan candaan garing kalian! **Mokuton** **: Moku bunshin no Jutsu** ," Yamato membentuk segel ram, lalu dua buah kayu yang memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan Yamato melangkah keluar dari tubuhnya. Perlahan bunshin Yamato mengubah penampilannya menyerupai Yamato asli. Sekarang, dihadapan Naruto, jumlah Yamato ada tiga.

Yamato asli menunjuk Naruto menggunakan jarinya, "Kau Naruto! Ikuti aku, kalian berdua juga ikuti salah satu bunshinku, ini akan menjadi pelatihan individual."

"Yamato-sensei! Aku merasa khawatir jika ini pelatihan individual," ucap Kirina sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tak menyukai gadis kecil sepertimu," Yamato memutar matanya mendengar perkataan Kirina.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku khawatir pada Naruto-kun dan Sai-san," ucap Kirina dengan polos.

"..."

Sai mengusap dagunya menggunakan tangan, "jika Kirina-san mengucapkan itu, entah kenapa aku juga jadi khawatir."

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya,"Mokuton itu cocok sekali untuk menahan pergerakan seeorang, aku merasa tak bisa melawan jika jal buruk terjadi."

Yamato yang habis kesabaran mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi," bacot! Lakuin aja! Atau gw pukul lu pada satu-satu!"

Kirina menganggukan kepalanya, "Sai-san, Naruto-kun, tak perlu khawatir, Yamato-sensei sepertinya setia pada Kakashi-sensei."

"Begitu ya, kekhawatiranku hilang," timpal Sai.

"Kalau begitu ayo sensei! Kita mulai latihannya!" Ucap Naruto pada Yamato asli.

Yamato asli menepuk wajahnya kesal, _Aaaagh! Anak-anak ini sangat menjengkelkan!_ Pikirnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kedua klon, Sai, dan Kirina.

...

Berdiri di hadapan Naruto, Yamato dengan berkata, "apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau latih? Kalau tidak aku akan melatihmu berdasarkan pilihanku, bagaimana?"

' **Naruto! Ini kesempatan yang bagus! Minta dia melatihmu mengontrol chakra anginmu!** **'** Kata Araki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

 _Kau benar_ , kata Naruto dalam hatinya. Semakin dia mampu mengontrol chakra angin semakin dia kuat secara keseluruhan. "Sensei, aku ingin melatih chakra anginku."

Yamato menyentuh dahinya berpikir sebentar, "Chakra angin kah ... apa kau sudah bisa berjalan di pohon?"

"Sudah, Sensei!"

"Berjalan di atas air?"

"Sudah."

Sambil menjentikan jarinya, Yamato berkata, "Baik, aku akan melatihmu mengontrol chakra anginmu!"

"Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Naruto sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Yamato berjalan mendekat pada salah satu pohon. Ia kemudian memetik daun dari pohon tersebut. Seraya berjalan balik, Yamato menyatukan kedua tangannya menghimpit daun itu.

"Aku sendiri tak memiliki afinitas chakra angin, namun, sebagai jounin aku telah melatih seluruh afinitas chakra. Walau tak bisa jutsu tingkat atas, namun, aku masih bisa melakukan jutsu lainnya dibawah tingkat C," setelah mengucapkan itu Yamato membuka tangannya menampilkan daun yang telah terpotong rapih.

"Waaah," Naruto menatap itu dengan kagum.

"Potonglah daun menggunakan chakra anginmu, ini tahap pertama," kata Yamato dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku akan melakukannya! ini Pasti mudah!" Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

Naruto berlari mendapatkan satu daun, ia dengan bersemangat meniru apa yang Yamato lakukan. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi, lalu mulai berteriak, "aaaaAAAA-..."

 _Plak!_

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan, "kenapa kau menamparku sensei?"

Yamato menatap Naruto datar, "berteriak tak ada efeknya pada latihanmu."

"Be-benarkah? Goku lebih kuat setiap kali ia berteriak," kata Naruto menatap Yamato tak percaya.

"Siapa Goku?! Jangan terlalu banyak membaca manga! Lanjutkan latihanmu dan jangan berteriak," kata Yamato tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa aku boleh membuat bunshin?" Tanya Naruto.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Yamato memutuskan untuk berkata, "Boleh, jangan terlalu banyak maksimal 10 saja."

" **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ," teriak Naruto dengan keras. 10 ledakan asap terjadi di sekelilingnya. 10 klon Naruto tampil dengan senyum siap membantu Naruto asli.

"Baiklah aku akan mengawasimu dari sana," ucap Yamato seraya berjalan pada salah satu pohon rindang.

Sementara itu Naruto meneruskan pelatihannya dibantu para bunshin. Ia mencobanya dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Namun, hasilnya tak memuaskan. Setelah 15 menit mencoba bahkan masih tak ada sobekan sekecil apapun pada daun itu.

 _Araki, apa kau punya saran?_ Kata Naruto dalam pikirannya.

' **Apa yang kau katakan? Kau harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian, jika kau tak mampu melakukannya maka kau tak layak menjadi kontraktorku bocah!** ' Tak seperti yang diharapkan Naruto, Araki misuh-misuh tak jelas.

 _Cih, payah!_ Karena Araki tak mau membantunya Naruto memutuskan untuk meneruskan semuanya sendirian.

~ **2 jam selanjutnya** ~

Yamato berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya, "bagaimana latihannya?"

Dengan wajah jelek Naruto membuka tangannya dimana daun yang ia coba potong masih terlihat segar dan tak terlihat bekas potongan dimanapun.

Yamato tersenyum lembut, ia lalu berkata, "Hapus bunshinmu!" Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu, " **Kai!** " _Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!_ Sekejap asap dari bunshin Naruto memenuhi lapangan sebelum terhempaskan oleh angin.

 _Aaahh! Kepalaku agak pusing!_ Naruto memijat dahinya merasakan pusing pada kepalanya saat bunshin itu menghilang. Namun, setelah beberapa detik rasa pusing itu menghilang lenyap.

"Cobalah potong daun ditanganmu sekali lagi."

"Tapi Sensei... "

"Coba saja!"

"Baik!" Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mencoba memotong daun dalam tangannya dengan memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya. Kemudian beberapa saat ia membuka telapak tangannya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia lalu melihat bekas potongan kecil tercipta pada sisi daun itu.

"Yeaaah! Ini sangat kecil tapi aku akhirnya membuat kemajuan!" Naruto melompat girang setelah melihat itu.

"Yaah, bagaimanapun jalan yang kau tempuh masih panjang santai saja," kata Yamato sambil menepuk kepala Naruto lembut.

"Terima kasih Sensei!"

Seberapa menjengkelkannya pun mereka, mereka masih anak-anak yang lucu. Untuk pertama kalinya Yamato merasa dirinya dihargai sebagai guru.

...

Setelah sesi pelatihan selesai, Tim 9 berpisah dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Kebetulan Kirina yang satu arah dengannya, membuat perjalanan pulang Naruto tak terlalu membosankan.

"Jadi Kirina-chan, bagaimana kegiatan tim 7 berlangsung?" Naruto ingat ia belum bertemu dengan teman-teman selepas kelulusan. Tentu, itu berbeda dengan Kirina yang setiap hari bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii terlihat sangat sebal setiap waktu, sepertinya orang yang bernama Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat dan selalu membaca buku porno di manapun," ucap Kirina mengingat muka Sasuke yang cemberut setiap ditanya soal tim 7.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu, aku merasa buruk karena membully Yamato-sensei," mengingat Yamato sendiri bukanlah guru yang buruk, perasaan bersalah langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Hmm kau benar, Bagaimana kalau besok kita meminta maaf pada Sensei?" Balas Kirina.

"Bagus juga, aku akan memberi dia satu cup ramen sebagai permintaan maaf," Naruto yang memiliki banyak cup ramen, tentu memberi Yamato satu saja tak akan membuatnya rugi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberinya dango," mengikuti Naruto, Kirina juga memutuskan memberi Yamato-sensei makanan kesukaannya.

"NAAAARUTO-NIISAN!"

Teriakkan super keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Naruto melihat tiga orang bocah berlari ke arahnya. Dari ketiga bocah itu Naruto hanya mengenal Konohamaru, cucu Sandaime Hokage.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kirina.

"Konohamaru, cucu Sandaime Hokage, dan temannya kurasa."

Konohamaru berhenti berlari, lalu memegang lututnya terengah-engah, dua yang lainnya kurang lebih sama seperti Konohamaru. "Jadi Konohamaru, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan?"

Konohamaru langsung berdiri dengan penuh semangat, "aku telah menyelesaikan tugas yang Naruto-niisan berikan, aku jadi mengetahui banyak hal berkat itu!"

"Tugas? Tugas apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hanya hal sepele," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto-niisan apa dia pacarmu?" Konohamaru menatap Kirina yang berdiri disamping Naruto dengan curiga.

Naruto menatap Kirina, lalu menatap kembali Konohamaru, "tidak, dia belum jadi pacarku."

"Eeh, bukankah belum itu arti-" Konohamaru terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Cepat saja berikan jawabanmu bocah!" Kata Naruto yang memotong ucapan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru menatap dua temannya lalu mereka mengangguk bersama. Konohamaru tiba-tiba membuat pose aneh, "Namaku Konohamaru aku akan menjadi ninja spesialis Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu."

Bocah berkacamata menyentuh kacamatanya menggunakan jari telunjuk sambil membuat senyuman, "Namaku Udon, aku akan menjadi ninja spesialis Genjutsu dan Ninjutsu."

Setelah itu satu-satunya gadis perempuan dalam kelompok itu membuat pose bangau, "Namaku Moegi, aku akan menjadi ninja medis dan ahli kenjutsu!"

"Kami ... Tim Konohamaru!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Sangat lucu! Naruto-kun apa mereka muridmu?"

"Bukan, aku tak kenal."

"Hee? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu bukankah kau berjanji akan menjadikanku muridmu?" Ujar Konohamaru yang tak terima dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Baik, aku mengenal dirimu, tapi dua lainnya aku tak tahu," bagaimanapun Naruto hanya berjanji pada Konohamaru.

"Aku mohon Naruto-niisan terima mereka jadi muridmu juga!" Konohamaru membungkukkan badannya.

"Mohoon!" Moegi juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Mohoon!" Udon mengikuti mereka berdua.

Kirina berjalan mendekati Moegi dan menepuk pundaknya, "kau bilang ingin menjadi ahli kenjutsu kan? Bagaimana kalau jadi muridku saja?"

Moegi langsung berdiri," E-eh?! Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kaget.

Kirina menganggukkan kepalanya. Moegi tersenyum senang,"Yeeess! Terima kasih Naruto no Kanojo-san!"

"A-ah! Panggil saja aku kirina-Oneesan."

"Hai! Kirina-Oneesan."

Konohamaru yang melihat hal iti terkejut,"tu-tunggu Moegi, bukankah kita harusnya jadi murid Naruto-niisan?"

"Sudahlah Konohamaru, Kirina lebih ahli dalam kenjutsu dibanding diriku," ucap Naruto singkat. Semakin sedikit bocah-bocah merepotkan ini semakin baik, pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-niisan, karena aku telah menyelesaikan tugas darimu, bisakah kau mengajarkanku suatu jutsu keren?" Kata Konohamaru seraya menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap.

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar, ia memikirkan apa yang bisa ia ajarkan pada Konohamaru dan temannya. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Apa ada dari kalian yang membawa kertas?"

Udon merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil bersama sebuah bolpoint, "ini, Naruto-niisan."

Naruto mengambilnya lalu menulis beberapa hal. Setelah, itu ia merobek kertas dari buku kecil itu dan menyerahkannya pada Konohamaru,"kalian bisa henge no jutsu kan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk, "iya tapi Iruka-sensei bilang itu belum sempurna."

"Nah, kertas itu berisi tugas dariku bersama dengan teknik henge modifikasi yang mampu digunakan untuk mengalahkan beberapa kalangan orang," Oiroke no Jutsu sangat efektif pada pria mesum, sedangkan Gyaku Oiroke no Jutsu sepertinya mampu menjadi pengalih perhatian bagi wanita manapun sejauh ini. Keduanya adalah jutsu yang Naruto ciptakan ketika ia masih kecil.

"Naruto-niisan, disini kau menulis aku harus masuk ke toko dengan henge dan membeli beberapa majalah, tapi aku heran, kenapa harus pakai henge?" Tanya Udon yang baru saja membaca kertas catatan dari Naruto bersama Konohamaru.

"Hmm ... beberapa majalah hanya bisa dibeli orang dewasa."

"Oooh ... kalau begitu jika kita gagal dan ketahuan, bukankah kita akan dimarahi?" Naruto tak menyangka bocah berkacamata dengan ingus yang mengalir itu ternyata cukup pintar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Udon, bukankah itu bagian yang paling serunya? Apakah kau takut?" Ternyata Konohamaru memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Tapi kan... "

"Tipu menipu dalam dunia ninja adalah hal yang biasa, jadi kalian harus terbiasa dengan itu," ucap Naruto membenarkan Konohamaru.

"Baiklah! Naruto-niisan aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah menguasai dua jutsu rahasia ini! Ayo Moegi! Udon!"

"Aah! Konohamaru tunggu kami!" ×2

Konohamaru berjalan pergi bersama kedua pengikutnya setelah mendapat tugas kedua dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Gagak, apakah target memiliki pita merah ditelinga kanannya?"

"Target memilikinya, blonde."

"Baik, pucat jalankan rencananya."

"Baik! **Ninpo : Choju Giga** ," kucing betina berwarna putih dengan bibir merah dan mata yang indah tiba-tiba muncul daro sebuah kertas. Kucing itu mendekati target misi kali ini, yaitu Tora.

Merasa ada yang mengganggunya Tora, melirik kucing betina itu.

"Nyaan," kucing betina berjalan mendekati Tora perlahan seraya melenggak-lenggokan pinggulnya. Namun, Tora menatap kucing itu datar tanpa ketertarikan sekalipun. Sai yang mengendalikan kucing itu merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu.

Kucing betina tiba-tiba berdiri menggunakan kedua kaki belakangnya dan melakukan goyangan ngebor.

"Oi, pucat tarian apa yang dilakukan kucing betina itu?! Juga, tak mungkin kucing normal bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!" Naruto yang menatap kucing betina itu dengan keringat besar di kepalanya.

"Hmm ... rencana A gagal, pucat lakukan rencana B," suara Kirina terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Rencana B? Apa kita punya rencana B?" Dalam diskusi sebelumnya Naruto tak merasa ada diskusi untuk rencana B.

"Apa kau serius, Gagak?" Naruto mendengar jelas suara ragu Sai.

"Tentu! Apa kau meragukanku?" Entah kenapa, namun, Naruto merasa Kirina tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Sai menghancurkan kucing betina menjadi tinta sebelum, mengatakan, "Baik! **Ninpo : Choju Giga**."

(Sfx : Bisita Hare Dam Dam)

 _Apa itu?!_ Naruto melotot ketika ia melihat kucing coklat berotot yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna merah. Kucing itu berjalan ria sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya.

"Kenapa kalian pikir ini berhasil!?" Naruto meragukan kewarasan Kirina seketika.

"Jika kucing itu tak tertarik pada betina ... bukan, mungkin saja dia tertarik pada jantan kan? Ricardo Miow tak pernah mengecewakan" Tanpa merasa ada yang salah, Kirina mengatakan hal itu dengan percaya diri.

"Ricardo Miow? Ha siapa dia? Tidak mungkin Tora tertar- ... Uwaa! Tora! Kenapa kau ikut menggoyangkan bokongmu!" Pemandangan aneh tercipta ketika Tora ternyata ikut menggoyangkan ekor dan bokongnya. Alis Naruto berkedut melihat hal itu.

Ia kemudian melihat kedua kucong itu semakin berdekatan. Kemudian saling menggesekkan badannya. _Ti-tidak mungkin kedua kucing itu sampai melakukan hal aneh kan?_ Pikir Naruto sambil menolak membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"Muehehehe," tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Kirina lah yang membuat tawa aneh ini.

"Kirina-san hidungmu mimisan," ucap Sai.

"Eh? Maaf!" Kirina mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Dan seperti dugaan, kedua kucing itu melakukan ***** (sensor) dengan jelas di hadapan Naruto.

"Maaf! aku muntah dulu!" Naruto merasakan seluruh isian lambungnya serasa hendak memaksa keluar.

.

.

.

Tim 9 dengan kucing di sangkar yang dibawa Yamato memasuki ruang misi.

"Misi penangkapan kucing peliharaan Tora telah selesai," ucap Yamato sambil membuka sangkar dimana kucing itu ditempatkan. Berbeda dengan saat sebelumnya, sekarang Tora terlihat sangat jinak.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ucap nyonya Shinji, sambil memgambil lalu memeluk Tora. Ia kemudian melihat kembali dengan hati-hati seluruh tubuh Tora, "Hmm, Tora kau kelihatan lebih jinak sekarang."

"Tentu saja! Tora telah mengalami pencerahan tadi!" Ucap Kirina dengan semangat.

"Pencerahan?" Nyonya Shinji menatap Tim 9 dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto, Sai bahkan Yamato memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin mengingat lagi apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ya sudahlah, terima kasih telah menangkap Tora kembali!" Kata Nyonya Shinji memutuskan mengakhiri percakapan.

"Kerja yang luar biasa Tim 9." Kata Sarutobi saat wanita dan kucingnya pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan misi lain? Aku sudah mengecat pagar untuk Kotara-san ... mengajak anjing-anjing Inuzuka ... atau kita bisa-"

"Hokage-sama, Tim 9 telah menyelesaikan 20 misi tingkat D, kupikir ini saatnya kami mendapat misi tingkat C," ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sandaime Hokage.

"Kupikir Naruto-kun benar. Bukan berarti kami meremehkan misi tingkat D tapi setidaknya kami harus mengalami misi tingkat C sesekali," dukung Kirina.

Sai mengangguk, "Kami layak mendapatkan misi tingkat C."

 _Huft, sudah kuduga mereka akan mengatakan hal ini,_ pikir Yamato dalam hatinya.

"Perlakukan Hokage-Sama dengan rasa hormat!" Iruka berteriak, membanting tangannya di atas meja. "Kalian semua hanya genin yang baru lulus! Semua orang mulai melakukan pekerjaan ini! Dan butuh pengalaman sebelum kamu bisa mulai mengambil misi peringkat yang lebih tinggi."

"Aku pikir aku telah berpengalaman menjadi kuli bangunan dan mengurus anjing, Iruka-sensei!" Ucap Naruto pada Iruka. Ia tak mau mengalah begitu saja.

"Aku telah berpengalamam menjadi tukang cat pagar, tukang cat tembok, dan memerah susu sapi," timpal Sai mendukung perkataan Naruto.

Melihat kedua temannya berkata seperti itu, Kirina juga mengikuti mereka, "Kalau aku ... hmm, aku berpengalaman memilah sayur-sayuran atau buah-buahan yang bagus, dan tanaman herbal, Sensei!"

"Aku percaya Tim 9 telah berpengalaman dalam melakukan misi tingkat D," akhirnya dengan ucapan Yamato, argumen Iruka terbantahkan.

Sandaime melihat dengan seksama Tim 9, "Hmm, kalau Yamato berjata seperti itu, artinya mereka telah siap. Baik, aku akan memberi kalian misi tingkat C."

Hiruzen membuka rak dibawah meja miliknya lalu memgambil salah satu dengan tanda C padanya. Ia membuka gulungan itu, "Misi tingkat C, mengusir bandit dari pemukiman. Bagaimana?" Ucapnya seraya menutup kembali gulungannya.

"Akan kami laksanakan, Tuan Hokage!" Ucap Tim 9 serempak.

"Shigeo-san dan Nana-san masuklah," setelah Hiruzen mengatakan itu pintu terbuka. Naruto, Sai dan Kirina serentak melihat ke arah pintu. Bau parfum mahal menyerebak pada ruangan. Sosok pria dewasa dengan pakaian yang rapi layaknya bangsawan dan kacamata bersama gadis yang berusia 18 tahunan memasuki ruangan.

"Shigeo-san adalah kepala desa Junonawa, dan Nana-san adalah anaknya," ucap Hiruzen memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Salam kenal namaku, Junikawa Shigeo," dengan nada sopan, Shigeo memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Salam kenal nama saya, Junikawa Nana," ucap Nana, perempuan cantik berambut hitam seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Desa Junikawa berada dibagian barat Negara api dekat perbatasan dengan Negara Petir. Tiga bulan yang lalu, sekelompok bandit datang dan membuat tempat penghunian di dalam gunung. Awalnya tak terlalu merisihkan tapi perlahan, mereka menculik warga desa Junikawa dan menyebabkan banyak kekacauan, misi kalian adalah mengusir bandit itu dari dekat desa," kata Hiruzen membeberkan latar belakang misi yang akan dijalani tim 9.

"Kapan kita berangkat, Junikawa-san?" Tanya Yamato pada Shigeo.

"Jika anda tak keberatan kita bisa berangkat besok jam 08.30 pagi," jawan Shigeo dengan tenang.

"Kaliam dengar itu? Berkumpullah di gerbang barat pukul 08.30 besok, jangan sampai ada yang terlambat!" Kata Yamato pada tim geninnya.

"Baik!" ×3

(Pagi selanjutnya…)

Itu keesokan paginya dan Naruto cerah dan awal memeriksa peralatannya. Dia tahu dia mungkin terlalu menekankan hal-hal, tetapi dia merasa bahwa terlalu siap untuk sesuatu seperti ini lebih baik daripada tidak siap. Lagipula itu adalah misi pertamanya keluar dari desa dan penting untuk membuat kesan yang baik pada klien mereka. Apalagi klien mereka kepala desa terhormat seperti Shigeo dan gadis cantik seperti Nana.

 _Hmm, sepertinya tasku sudah terlalu penuh,_ pikir Naruto melihat tas gendong miliknya menggembung karena terisi banyak benda.

"Mari kita lihat, gulungan berisi kunai dan shuriken, cek. Kawat ninja, cek. Bom asap, cek. Bom cahaya, cek. Makanan dan keperluan berkemah, cek. Kertas peledek, cek. Kondom, cek ... tunggu kenapa Kondom ada disini! Tak butuh! huft ... sepertinya semua lengkap." Setelah membuang kondom kesembarang arah Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, merasa semua sudah ada dalam tas.

(Dengan Kirina)

Seperti Naruto, Kirina juga sibuk mengemasi barang barang miliknya. Isi tasnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto kecuali di dalamnya ada pisau dapur dan sedikit bumbu. Kirina merasa mereka akan membakar ikan atau sesuatu di hutan, dan kau tahu, tanpa garam dan semacamnya, makanan tanpa rasa sangat tidak menggairahkan hasrat memakan.

Ketika Kirina telah selesai, ia menggendong tas punggungnya. Dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha Sasuke, saudaranya pergi ke luar desa untuk mengalami misi pertamanya dua hari lalu. Jadi tak ada siapapun dikompleks Uchiha.

(Dengan Sai)

Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, Sai tak membawa banyak benda. Hanya sebuah tanto, gulungan berisi kunai dan shuriken, dan gulungan yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan alat melukis miliknya.

Setelah sekian lama, ini adalah misi pertamanya. _Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?_ Sai menatap pada jendela sambil bertanya pada hati kecilnya.

 _Danzo-sama, Aniki, aku tak akan memgecewakan kalian berdua,_ seraya berpikir seperti itu Sai meninggalkan rumah miliknya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, mau mendengar informasi menarik?"

"Apa itu Sai?"

"Kuda itu punya ***** yang panjang loh."

"Informasi tak berguna. Namun, singkatnya seekor kuda itu alpha ya."

Uzumaki Naruto dan Sai kini berjongkok tengah memperhatikan seekor kuda dihadapan mereka. Kuda? Yup, ternyata Junikawa Shigeo, klien mereka, pergi ke konoha menggunakan kereta kuda yang cukup mewah.

Yamao menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu Naruto dan Sai, "Naruto, Sai, kudengar ketika kuda penarik kereta membuat kekacauan, pemiliknya..." ia lalu membuat simbol gunting dengan tangannya," memotong itunya!"

"Gwaah!" Naruto terjungkal kaget karena ucapan mengejutkan Yamato. "K-kau hanya berusaha menakut-nakuti kami kan Yamato-sensei?!"

"Tidak, itu semua benar," bukan, bukan Yamato yang menjawab, melainkan Nana yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Biasanya setelah pengebirian kuda lebih patuh dan jarang memberontak, kebanyakan pemilik kuda, yang tak berniat mengembangbiakkan kuda lebih memilih untuk mengebirinya. Namun, kedua kuda ini tidak dikebiri," ucap Nana seraya mengelus salah satu kuda dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tidak dikebiri?" Tanya Sai.

"Karena ... kami menyayangi kuda ini," jawaban simpel, namun, alasan itu dapat diterima.

"Yamato-sensei, kau menyayangi kami kan? Tak mungkin kau mengebiri kami hanya karena sedikit pembullyan dan kekacauan, kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Yamato memastikan ancaman Yamato tadi hanya geretakan belaka.

"Tentu, saja aku... " Yamato kembali membuat simbol gunting menggunakan tangannya " ...Menyayangi kalian!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei?" Suara Kirina secara mendadak terdengar.

"E-eh, tak ada apa apa kok. Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kirina," balas Yamato gelisah.

"Kirina-chan! Sensei mengancam memgebiri kami!" Naruto tanpa malu-malu mengatakannya pada Kirina.

"Betul, Sensei menyimpan dendam pada muridnya sendiri. Sungguh tak pantas," timpal Sai seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kirina menatap Yamato seolah-olah menatap sampah, "Sensei mengancam geninmu sendiri karena sebuah candaan, sungguh ... Sensei yang buruk."

"Kalian berdua! Jangan menyebarkan fitnah! A-aku seorang jounin pemaaf dan sangat baik hati!" Bela Yamato sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dan Sai.

"Ninja-san apa kalian sudah siap?" Shigeo mengintrupsi percakapan Tim 9.

"A-ah, kami sudah siap, Junikawa-san!" Teriak pelan Yamato pada Shigeo yang telah duduk di kursi kusir. Yamato menoleh pada Tim geninnya,"baiklah ayo kita berang-... dimana mereka?!"

Yamato melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari Tim 9. Kereta kuda milik keluarga Junikawa ini merupakan tipe tertutup, dimana kalian jendelanya ditutup dengan gorden, dan satu-satunya cara melihat kedalam adalah memasukan kepalamu pada pintu masuk.

Yamato memasukkan pada jendela kereta kuda dan menyampingkan gordennya, ia menatap tiga genin imutnya yang duduk dalam kereta kuda bersama Nana. Kereta kuda Junikawa memiliki 5 tempat duduk, 1 di depan yaitu tempat kusir dan 4 lainnya didalam kereta kuda ith sendiri.

"Oi! Berlarilah diluar! Apa kalian tidak malu sebagai ninja?" Yamato menatap tajam.

"..."×3

"Junikawa-Ojisan, berangkat!" Teriak Naruto.

"Oke!"

"E-eh! Apa yang kalian laku-... tu-tunggu! Kepalaku nyangkut oy!"

"Akan kubantu," Sai tanpa akhlak langsung memukul wajah Yamato hingga kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Aw!"

Yamato memegang kepalanya kesakitan. Ia menatap kereta kuda yang telah melaju dengan amarah, "DAASAAR KALIAN, MURID SIALAAAAN!"

~Omake~

Setelah 5 tahun pernikahan kami, dan menabung selama 5 tahun itu, Aku akhirnya mampu merenovasi rumahku. Sungguh membahagiakan, istri dan anakku akhirnya tak harus kedinginan saat malam tiba. Saat hujan berlangsung, kami tak harus membawa ember untuk mewadahi air hujan yang bocor ke dalam rumah.

Pada hari rabu aku memanggil bos konstruksi di konoha yang paling terkenal, Gumioka Iwake. Iwake-san setuju, untunglah uang yang kami miliki cukup untuk merenovasi rumah kami.

Pada hari pertama ada kecelakaan yang menyebabkan beberapa kuli bangunan terluka, ini membuatku khawatir apakah aku harus memberi uang lebih untuk asuransi? Untungnya Iwake-san mengatakan ini kesalahannya, ia hanya meminta uang untuk menyewa genin pemula untuk membantunya.

Aku tak yakin bagaimana bocah-bocah akan membantu, tapi aku menuruti permintaanya. Ngomong-ngomong, tim yang melaksanakan misi itu secara mengejutkan adalah tim dimana bocah kyuubi berada, aku menghela nafas khawatir bocah itu mengacaukan segalanya.

Hari pertama para genin datang, secara mengejutkan renovasi rumahku selesai. Luar biasa! Aku sampai salto lima kali berturut-turut saking terkejutnya. Iwake mendatangiku dan menceritakan betapa hebatnya bocah kyuubi itu. Dia, bocah kyuubi, ternyata mampu membelah diri menjadi banyak orang sekaligus.

Sore hari aku dan keluargaku mendatangi rumah baru kami. Mulut kami terbuka lebar melihat lukisan indah pada dinding rumah kami.

"Sayang, ini luar biasa, rumah kita indah sekali."

Benar istriku aku setuju denganmu.

Satu hal yang terpikir saat melihat rumahku adalah kokoh. Sangat kokoh hingga aku yakin tak ada maling yang bisa masuk. Apa? Kau tak percaya? Percayalah padaku! Aku berpikir bahkan ninja tak mungkin bisa memasuki rumahku, bahkan Madara Uchiha sekalipun. Itu karena...

"Sayang, aku ... dimana pintunya?"

Itu karena rumah kami tak memiliki pintu bahkan jendela pada bangunannya.

(Tim 9, kuli bangunan tanpa akhlak!)

Chapter 6 End

 **Humornya garing gak? Maaf yah kalo garing saya banyak membaca LN konosuba, bentuk candaan di fic ini referensinya dari sana. Chapter selanjutnya mulai serius, ada adegan gorenya dikit, jadi tunggu yah!**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav, dan follow**


	7. Chapter 7

Matahari berada tepat diatas kepala, hawa panas begitu terasa bahkan jika Naruto berada dalam tempat yang teduh.

"Ano, Naruto-san apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dari tadi?" Nana menatap tangan Naruto yang menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sedang latihan mengontrol chakra angin," balas Naruto.

Nana mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "tak peduli berapa kali kupikirkan, ninja itu sangat hebat, bukan?"

"Kau salah, Junikawa-san, kami ninja tak jauh berbeda dengan pekerja serabutan," sangkal Naruto yang tak setuju pada kata-kata Junikawa.

Sai mengangguk setuju dengan Naruto "Yamato-sensei contohnya, dari yang aku tahu dia ninja yang hebat dan menyelesaikan banyak misi berbahaya namun, aku tak melihat dia sangat kaya atau memiliki rumah mewah. Ninja itu mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk uang sepele."

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua Sai-san?" Tanya Kirina yang ikut penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengetahui satu atau dua rahasia mengenai Sensei kita, jadi ku ikuti dia beberapa hari lalu," kata Sai menjelaskan darimana pengetahuan itu berasal.

Nana memiringkan kepalanya heran, "kalau Yamato-san itu ninja yang hebat, lalu kenapa kalian ... emm, maaf tapi ... seperti tak menghormatinya, dari yang kulihat."

Naruto, Sai dan Kirina saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Kirina menoleh pada Nana, "Ini idenya Naruto-kun, aku telah mengatakannya beberapa kali tak sopan bila kita terlalu sering mengerjai sensei kita."

"Hei!"

"Aku yang paling lemah diantara kami bertiga, aku terpaksa melakukannya," tambah Sai.

"Ka-kalian jangan tumpahkan semua kesalahan kalian padaku Oy!" Ucap Naruto dengan marah.

"Naruto-san, kamu... "

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka berdua," Naruto langsung memotong kata-kata Nana.

Menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, Naruto mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela, ia melihat ke belakang dimana Yamato meloncat dari pohon ke pohon. "Yamato-sensei! Mau bertukar tempat denganku?!" Teriak Naruto pada Yamato.

Yamato memasang wajah terkejut sebelum senyum sumringah, "benarkah?"

"Tentu!" Naruto mengiyakan pertanyaan gurunya.

Naruto berdiri, lalu membuka pintu kereta kuda itu. Ia melompat turun dari kereta," naiklah!" perintah Naruto.

Yamato mendekati kereta kuda yang masih melaju itu, ia lalu melompat pelan masuk ke kereta. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bekas tempat duduk Naruto,"huuft ... tumben anak itu baik padaku."

Kirina yang tadinya duduk tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu mau kemana kau Kirina?" Tanya Yamato.

"Kau harusnya malu, ninja macam apa yang malah duduk manis di kereta kuda kliennya," ucapnya sebelum melompat keluar kereta.

"Eh!" Alis Yamato berkedut, ia dapat merasakan firasat buruk.

Sai juga ikut berdiri, namun, sebelum ia melompat keluar, ia menatap Yamato dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Jounin tak berkompeten," setelah mengucapkan itu Sai melompat keluar.

"Pfft!" Nana mencoba menahan tawanya.

Yamato dengan muka merah, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "Bocah Kampret!"

Perlahan waktu berjalan. Matahari terang yang menyinari tepat diatas kepala berjalan lambat menuju barat hingga tenggelam. Bagi ninja sebenarnya pergi ke Junonawa dapat dilakukan hanya dalam beberapa jam. Namun, karena harus menunggu kereta kuda yang relatif lambat apalagi dalam perjalanan menanjak, Tim 9 harus rela bermalam di hutan.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam, Yamato dan Shigeo memutuskan beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan keesokan harinya.

Yamato mendatangi Tim 9," kalian bertiga carilah makanan untuk malam."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Sensei?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku akan membuat tenda untuk bermalam."

"Apa kita akan menyalakan api? Iruka-sensei bilang menyalakan api akan membuat musuh mengetahui posisi kita?" Kata Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Kita tak sedang dalam misi yang beresiko, aku ragu akan ada yang mengincar kita. Ini juga masih berada di Negara api, tak ada orang yang sembarangan menyerang ninja konoha." Ternyata Yamato memutuskan menyalakan api dan berkemah, setelah beberapa pertimbangan.

"Baiklah Sensei kami pergi dulu," ujar Kirina setelah menganggap tak ada lagi masalah yang perlu dipikirkan.

"Naruto-kun, Sai-san, aku akan pergi ke barat dan mencari sungai," sambil menoleh Kirina memberitahu keduanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke timur dan mencari rusa atau babi hutan," setelah beberapa pertimbangan Naruto memutuskan pergi ke timur.

"Aku akan ke selatan, mencari kelinci, Tupai, atau tikus tanah," ujar Sai.

"Kalau begitu mari kita per- ... tunggu dulu! Jangan bawa tikus kemari Sai! Itu tak layak makan!" Mendadak Naruto sadar ada kejanggalan dalam ucapan Sai.

"Kenapa? Tikus itu enak?" Tanya Sai dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Aku yakin semua orang disini kecuali kau tak menyukai tikus jadi jangan bawa tikus Sai-san," ucap Kirina menyakinkan Sai untuk tak memburu tikus sebagai makanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sai mengangguk setelah merasa apa yang dikatakan Kirina masuk akal.

Mereka bertiga berpisah sesuai dengan apa yang didiskusikan. Tak perlu dikatakan, ini pertama kalinya tiga genin baru itu melaksanakan memasak, berburu dan tidur di hutan. Bahkan Sai yang menerima pendidikan di Ne sendiri tak pernah melaksanakan praktek bertahan hidup di hutan.

(Dengan Kirina)

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Kirina menemukan sungai jernih yang dangkal. Dari air yang transparan ia bisa melihat ikan-ikan segar yang dengan bersemangat berenang kesana kemari.

Kirina memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia lalu berjalan mendekat salah satu pohon di dekatnya. Lalu, ia melihat pohon itu dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. _Huuft ... mari kita mulai_. Lantas ia mencabut pedang miliknya dari sarung pedang.

" **Zen Suchu, Uchiha no Kokyoū : Ichi no kata : Mikadzuki no Sakuhin**!"

Sring!

Dibarengi satu kilauan bak bulan sabit, Kirina memotong dengan rapi pohon itu. Tak berhenti disitu, ia memotong pohon selanjutnya, dan terus hingga empat pohon.

Setelah itu ia menyeret ke empat pohon ke samping sungai. Dari batang pohon itu, dibuatlah beberapa pasak besar. Dengan pedang yang begitu tajam, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kirina membuat untuk membuat sepuluh pasak.

Ia mengambil satu pasak, mengangkatnya lalu menancapkan pasak itu pada dasar sungai. Ia melakukan itu berulang kali hingga pasak dengan sempurna menghalangi jalur air dari sisi ke sisi.

 _Hmm ... baik, tinggal sentuhan terakhir_. Kata Kirina dalam hatinya. Ia lalu menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya. Tangannya bergerak membuat beberapa segel tangan. Kirina membuka mulutnya menghirup udara dengan kasar. Dadanya membesar, tulang rusuknya mengembang, " **Katon : Gokakyū no Jutsu**."

Dengan satu hembusan nafas, bola api yang sangat panas menyentuh air sungai. Suhu sungai naik drastis yang menyebabkan ikan-ikan mengalami serangan rasa pusing. Ikan ikan mulai bermunculan pada permukaan sungai.

"Sepertinya berhasil," senyum lembut mengembang pada gadis uchiha itu.

(Dengan Naruto)

"Yosh! Aku siap," jantungnya berdegup kencang, Naruto mengintip targetnya yang tengah memakan buah-buahan yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

Gading panjang menyeruak dari mulut hewan itu. Tubuhnya yang gempal dan agak kecokelatan, sekejap terlihat seperti daging berjalan dimata Naruto.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, _aku akan menerkamnya_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati. Satu, Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari sakunya. _Dua_ , Naruto menekuk kedua lututnya bersiap menerkam babi hutan. _Tiga!_ Dari atas pohon, si ninja pirang melompat dengan cepat seraya mengayunkan kunai tajamnya, menyayat leher si babi hutan.

Cepluk! Bagian kepala babi hutan itu langsung terlepas. Buk! Setelah beberapa detik bagian badannya ikut terjatuh.

"Huuh, akhirnya berhasil," ujar Naruto sembari menyeringai senang dengan kemenangannya.

(Dengan Sai)

Sebenarnya daripada menangkap kelinci yang memiliki pendengaran super lebih mudah bagi Sai menangkap tikus tanah. Walaupun terlihat menjijikan, tetapi setelah membuang kulit dan bagian kepala, dan dimasak, rasa tikus tak berbeda dengan daging sapi.

Dalam heningnya hutan, suara kunyahan mulut kelinci terdengar cukup jelas. Beberapa meter darinya ular tinta mengintai kelinci itu dibalik semak-semak. Pelan namun pasti ular itu merayap dari balik rumput mendekati kelinci. Syukur, kelinci itu tak menyadarinya.

Sai dari atas pohon, menatap ularnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. _Terkam!_ Perintah mental ia sampaikan pada ular itu.

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, ular itu dengan sigap menggigit leher kelinci itu. Kelinci itu memberontak, namun, tubuh ular itu dengan cepat melilit kelincinya hingga tercekik mati.

 _Huuft, akhirnya selesai, juga_. Pikir Sai selepas menangkap satu kelinci kecil. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit timur, disana samar-samar terlihat burung hitam terbang menuju arah Konoha.

.

.

.

Karena keterbatasan alat, semua daging yang didapatkan dimasak sebagai sate. Walaupun disebut sate namun, karena tak ada yang membawa kecap, bumbu yang ada hanya garam saja.

"Aku telah memikirkannya beberapa saat ... kenapa aku hanya mendapat bagian satu tusuk saja?" Tanya Yamato dengan menatap datar pada murid-muridnya.

"Sensei yang paling sedikit bekerja, tentu dapatnya juga yang paling sedikit," balas Kirina sembari menguyah daging ikan.

Yamato menatap dua orang ayah dan anak yang duduk di dekat kereta kuda dengan daging matang yang melimpah. Menyadari tatapan Yamato, Naruto berkata, "Junikawa-Ojisan dan Nana-san adalah klien kita, tentunya mereka mendapat yang paling banyak."

"Meski begitu, bukankah aku guru kalian? Aku selalu baik, bahkan meneraktir kalian makan, bukankah harusnya kalian balas budi padaku?" Tak mau menyerah Yamato mencoba meminta balas budi dari murid genin tercintanya.

"Ketika kami bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, bos konstruksi memberi tahu kami, 'Siapapun yang bekerja paling sedikit akan diberi gaji paling sedikit, begitulah dunia pekerjaan berlangsung' Sensei yang kerjanya hanya menyuruh tak boleh protes," Sai menjelaskan panjang lebar, bahwa apa yang didapatkan Yamato setimpal dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

Yamato menggelengkan kepala menatap kesal muridnya, "Ck, kalian terlalu meremehkanku. Perhatikanlah seberapa bergunanya Sensei kalian ini!" Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang yang agak kosong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sensei? Membuat tenda? Kau tak berpikir hal sepele seperti itu bisa membuat kami kagum, kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan kejam.

"Heh, aku akan memperlihatkanmu tenda versiku tak sama dengan tenda versi kalian!" Yamato dengan cepat melakukan segel tangan yang diakhiri segel ram, lalu ia membanting tangannya pada permukaan tanah, " **Mokuton : Shicuka no jutsu**." Beberapa batang kayu tumbuh dari permukaan tanah. Batang kayu itu saling mengayam dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan ledakan debu yang mengaburkan mata.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menghalangi debu yang beterbangan. Ia perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kagum pada objek di hadapan Yamato,"Ap-apa apaan itu!"

"S-se-sensei, itu bukan tenda ... itu rumah!" Kirina sepertinya sama kagetnya dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Mokuton sangat luar biasa," daripada kaget, Sai terkagum-kagum dengan kegunaan Mokuton yang dimiliki Yamato.

Yamato menatap muridnya dengan seringai besar pada wajahnya,"Bagaimana? Kerenkan?"

"Kali ini kami akui kekalahan kami."

"Aku akan memberikan daging milikku, Sensei."

"Nikmatilah kemenanganmu Yamato-sensei."

Di samping itu, dua klien tim 9 juga kaget dengan jurus milik Yamato. Nana terkagum-kagum melihat rumah besar itu, sementara Shigeo menatap Yamato dengan ekspresi senang, mungkin dia bahagia melihat kekuatan hebat milik Yamato membantunya.

Setelah tim 9 dan klien mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, rombongan itu memasuki rumah bersiap untuk beristirahat. Ada banyak kamar yang tersedia, jadi masing-masing orang tidur di kamar berbeda. Shigeo dan Nana tidur di lantai kedua, sementara tim 9 tidur di lantai pertama.

Dibarengi dengan langit malam dengan bulan menyinari daratan. Tim 9 mengalami tidur nyenyak pada saat itu. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya mereka tidur di hutan, tapi dengan adanya rumah yang dibangun Yamato, perasaan yang mereka dapatkan tak terlalu berbeda dengan saat mereka tidur di rumah.

Setelah bangun pada pagi hari, Tim 9 dan klien mereka, Shigeo dan Nana. memakan daging sisa semalam sebagai sarapan. Setelah itu mereka pergi berangkat kembali.

Kali ini tim 9 berlari diluar kereta dengan Yamato. Mungkin setelah sang pembimbing, Yamato menunjukan kehebatannya kemarin tim 9 memutuskan mengikuti perintahnya dengan tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya Yamato merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi guru yang normal.

Ternyata perjalanan kemarin, tim 9 telah melaju kira-kira tiga perempat dari panjang yang harus ditempuh. Jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di desa Junonawa.

Suara derik roda kayu diiringi langkah telapak kaki kuda mengiringi sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah sampai di desa kereta kuda memperlambat langkahnya sehingga Tim 9 bisa mengimbangi kecepatan hanya dengan berjalan.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan ragu, biasanya pada pagi sampai siang sebuah desa akan terlihat ramai karena banyaknya warga yang beraktivitas. "I-ini desa Junonawa? Bukankah ini terlihat seperti... "

"Desa mati. Setelah kedatangan bandit, hampir setiap harinya ada kasus penculikan yang muncul, penduduk yang ketakutan memilih pindah dari sini, dan inilah hasilnya," ujar Shigeo Junikawa, sang kepala desa Junonawa. Ia melihat pemandangan desa dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ini membuatku penasaran. Apakah desa tanpa penduduk bisa disebut desa?" Tanya Sai dengan nada datar.

"Sai-san jika ini tidak bisa disebut desa, maka harus disebut apa?" Kirina menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Itu bisa disebut pemukiman hantu."

"Oy kalian itu tidak sopan!" Bentak Yamato seusai mendengar candaan Sai.

Merasa lucu, Nana menutup mulutnya tertawa pelan, "apa yang diucapkan Sai-san tidak salah, ada rumor hantu sering bergentayangan setiap malam hari di desa ini."

Mendengar itu, Naruto mengusap buku kuduknya yang merinding "E-eh, itu semua hanya rumor kan?"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun, apa kau takut hantu?" Tanya Sai sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi hantu tak akan terkena serangan fisik, jadi ini sedikit menakutkan," sambil membantah Naruto menatap tajam Sai.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun! Pedangku mampu menebas hantu,jadi jika hantu muncul serahkan saja padaku," ujar Kirina dengan ceria.

"Y-yosh, aku akan serahkan padamu," ucap Naruto lega.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan kecepatan lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu tidak memiliki struktur tradisional, sebaliknya, rumah itu mengambil arsitektur modern, yaitu rumah dengan dua tingkat.

Naruto menatap kagum rumah itu, _rumah ini terlihat lebih megah dibanding milik kakek Hokage_ , pikirnya.

Shigeo menghela nafas lega, sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya ia berkata,"Fiuh akhirnya sampai juga ... penjaga buka gerbangnya!"

Perlahan gerbang terbuka, dua penjaga gerbang membungkuk menyambut Shigeo dan Nana. Mengikuti dari belakang, tim 9 berjalan memasuki rumah Junikawa. Sementara, Shigeo dan Nana masuk ke rumah mereka dan beristirahat, Tim 9 berkumpul di depan kediaman Junikawa.

"Baiklah, kita telah sampai di desa Junonawa, seperti yang kita lihat kondisi desa ini sangat buruk. Hal pertama yang akan kita lakukan adalah mencari informasi mengenai bandit itu dari para warga. Aku ingin kalian berpencar sekarang dan mencari informasi yang diperlukan. Paham?" ucap Yamato dengan ekspresu serius. Ia menatap satu persatu muridnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hai Sensei!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, para genin pemula itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Yamato.

Yamato menghela nafas lega, aku berharap misi ini berjalan dengan lancar. Pikir Yamato dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun ini sangat penting bagi pertumbuhan para genin kesayangannya. Mungkin, dalam misi kali ini mereka akan mengalami berbagai pengalaman tak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pada sebuah gang yang cukup kecil sembari melihat-lihat lingkungannya. Pada saat melewati jalan utama tadi, Naruto hanya menemukan beberapa orang saja, karena itu ia berharap di kedalaman desa ada orang yang memiliki informasi mengenai bandit itu.

"Hei apa kau dengar? Junikawa-sama telah menyewa ninja dari Konoha," suara seorang pria dewasa memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto. Akhirnya aku menemukan penduduk desa, pikir Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati suara itu.

"Itu artinya kita hanya tinggal menunggu sebelum orang-orang gunung itu musnah," ucap pria satunya.

"Permisi ... apa kalian warga desa ini?" Kata Naruto pada dua pria dewasa dihadapannya. Orang yang pertama kali berkata adalah pria dengan janggut panjang dan rambut botak, sementara yang satunya pria berperawakan besar dan rambut pendek acak-acakan. Mereka tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang di depan sebuah rumah.

Kedua pria itu terkejut melihat Naruto. Namun, sesaat setelah mereka menyadari Naruto memiliki ikat kepala konoha, tampak mereka agak gugup. "K-kau ninja dari konoha kan?"

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Tim 9, bisakah aku mendapat sesikit informasi para bandit yang sering mengganggu desa ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pria botak itu menatap temannya, mereka saling mengangguk, lalu ia kembali menatap Naruto, "aku akan menceritakannya, ayo duduk dulu."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk di samping pria botak itu. Melihat Naruto sudah duduk, pria botak itu kembali membuka suara, "Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Ganju, ini sahabatku..." sambil menunjuk pada pria berperawakan besar,"...Danjiro, kami dulunya pedagang disini. Hmm, darimana aku harus bercerita ya."

"Tempat tinggal. Dimana markas para bandit itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau dari Konoha kan? Artinya kau datang dari timur, ketika kau dalam perjalanan kesini, apakah kau melihat sebuah bukit?" Kata Ganju. Naruto tiba-tiba mengingat, ia memang melihat sebuah bukit dalam perjalanan kesini.

Ganju melanjutkan perkataannya, "mereka tinggal disana, sekitar 7 kilometer dari sini, diatas bukit, kau akan melihat sebuah pemukiman yang dibentengi oleh pagar tinggi, itu markas mereka."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran,"bagaimana kau tahu ada panggar tinggi di pemukiman mereka? Apa kau pernah kesana?"

"Sebenarnya saat pertama kali bandit menjarah desa kami, desa kami pernah mencoba menyerang mereka kembali," kata Danjiro yang berada disamping Ganju secara mendadak.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto terkejut mendengar apa yang baru disampaikan Danjiro.

Ganju menghela nafas berat sebelum berkata,"aku akan menceritakan awal kedatangan bandit itu. Empat bulan lalu, ada kabar mengenai sekelompok klan samurai yang diusir dari Negara Besi karena melanggar aturan, bagi kami tentu berita itu sebenarnya tak berarti. Namun, tiga bulan lalu ada seorang warga desa yang tengah mencari kayu bakar di hutan pebukitan. Warga itu kemudian terkejut ketika ia melihat sekelompok orang yang dengan tato kalajengking dan pedang panjang di punggung mereka tengah membangun sesuatu di bukit."

"Tunggu dulu! Samurai? Mereka bukan bandit biasa?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, matanya melotot menyadari ia mendengar fakta yang penting. _Jika mereka bukan bandit biasa, ini mungkin bukan misi tingkat C, melainkan misi tingkat B, bahkan mungkin menjadi misi tingkat A._

Ganju menatap Danjiro ragu-ragu. Danjiro menganggukkan kepalanya pada Ganju. "Begitulah."

Naruto menghirup udara dingin, ketika ia mendengar dua orang itu membenarkan perkataan mereka sekali lagi. _Ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit_ , pikir Naruto. "Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu," ucap Naruto yang merasa harus mendengar semua informasi yang patut untuk diketahui.

"Pada awal kedatangan mereka, warga desa Junonawa menyambut dengan hangat, sebagian penduduk kami ikut membangun perkampungan disana, bahkan Junikawa-sama dengan senang menyambut mereka. Namun, pada minggu kedua bulan pertama kedatangan mereka, pada pagi hari yang cerah, mereka membawa pedang yang sangat tajam lalu datang ke desa ini. Para pria saat itu tengah bekerja di ladang, yang berada di desa kebanyakan hanya perempuan dan anak-anak. Mereka datang kesini menjarah harta-harta kami, menbunuh saudara dan anak-anak kami, mereka bahkan menculik istri dan anak gadis kami," Naruto perhatikan ada jejak kesedihan pada mata Ganju saat ia bercerita.

"Ketika kami pulang dari ladang, kami melihat darah berceceran di jalanan, tangisan anak serta istri kami yang memenuhi gendang telinga, berbagai rumah serta fasilitas yang rusak parah, semua hal itu menyambut kepulangan kami ke desa. Melihat itu, setiap pemuda dan pria dewasa di desa kami marah, kami memutuskan menyerang pemukiman bandit itu pada malam hari." Naruto kembali kebingungan, "kenapa warga desa berani menyerang bandit?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hmm ... kau tahu? Berbeda dengan ninja kami pikir bandit biasa bisa kami lukai walau hanya dengan peralatan seadanya. Pada saat itu, aku sendiri tak pernah berpikir bandit itu samurai atau semacamnya, namun, tepat pada malam hari penyerangan, kami menemukan para bandit itu sangat mahir dalam menggunakan pedang, terutama pemimpin mereka, Tsu-Tsuko-Tsuba..." Danjiro menyikut Ganju dan berujar, "Tsukiro, dia semacam ketua atau semacamnya dalam kelompok bandit itu. Dia membunuh banyak warga kami layaknya iblis pada malam itu. Pria itu memiliki mata dan rambut putih mencolok."

Ganju berterima kasih pada Danjiro melalui tatapan, "setelah kegagalan penyerangan itu, bandit samurai itu semakin merajalela, bukan hanya desa kami, kudengar mereka juga menjarah desa lainnya, setiap seminggu sekali, mereka datang kesini dan meminta uang pada penduduk dan kepala desa Junikawa-sama sampai sekarang. Karena tak kuat dengan tekanan yang ada, sebagian penduduk pergi meninggalkan desa secara berangsur-angsur."

Naruto menutup matanya mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang mulai bergejolak. Mendengar cerita dari Ganju dan Danjiro, Naruto merasakan kemarahan luar biasa bangkit dalam dirinya. ' **Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, emosi berlebihan hanya mengganggu akal sehatmu** ,' kata Araki yang merasakan perubahan suasana hati Naruto. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menekan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya.

 _Kau benar Araki, huuft aku hanya agak terbawa suasana,_ balas Naruto dalam pikirannya. Ninja pirang itu lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Ganju dan Danjiro. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku informasi berharga."

"Sama-sama, bocah."

"Kuharap kalian bisa menolong kami."

 _Tentu, aku pasti menolong kalian semua,_ balas Naruto dalam hati sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak pergi. Namun, mendadak ia berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Eto, pertanyaan terakhir ... rumor hantu bergentayangan itu bohong kan?"

"Ah yang itu, benar kok, malam kemarin aku melihat wanita berdarah di gang ini," balas Ganju.

"Ah, aku juga pernah mendengar jeritan anak kecil di hutan sebelah barat desa," timpal Danjiro.

 _Aku paham! Mari kita batalkan misinya!_ Dengan wajah pucat Naruto mengangguk membulatkan tekadnya.

...

Setelah mencari informasi mengenai bandit yang menyerang pemukiman, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Junikawa. Matahari yang telah memancarkan cahaya senja, mengisyaratkan bahwa malam akan tiba.

Malam kali ini tim 9 akan menginap di kediaman Junikawa yang untungnya memiliki banyak kamar yang bisa digunakan tim 9 untuk beristirahat.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Junikawa Naruto bertemu dengan Sai, Kirina dan Yamato yang juga baru sampai.

"Hai Kirina, Sai, bagaimana penyelidikan kalian," sapa Naruto pada kedua temannya.

"Oh, Hai Naruto-kun ... syukurlah, aku mendapat cukup banyak informasi," balas Kirina seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak mendapat informasi apapun," ucap Sai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Jangan khawatir, informasi yang aku dan Kirina dapatkan pasti sudah cukup," ujar Naruto menenangkan Sai.

Yamato mendekati ketiga murid, ia melirik kiri kanan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "kita akan membicarakan mengenai misi lagi setelah makan malam di kamar Naruto, untuk sekarang jangan ucapkan apapun."

Naruto, Sai dan Kirina mengangguk dalam diam.

Nana, keluar dari rumahnya, ketika ia melihat ninja dari konoha sedang berkumpul, ia melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, "Naruto-san! Sai-san! Kirina-san! Dan Yamato-sensei, ayo masuk ke dalam dulu."

Tim 9 akhirnya mengikuti Nana masuk ke dalam rumah miliknya. Ketika Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah itu, ia merasakan takjub melihat ornamen dan hiasan indah menghiasi dinding ruangan.

"Ikuti aku, akan kutunjukan kamar kalian," ucap Nana seraya menoleh pada Tim 9.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Nana melewati sebuah lorong panjang dengan beberapa foto keluarga yang dipasang pada lorong itu. Ia melihat Sai berhenti sebentar dan menatap foto keluarga Junikawa untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya sedikit penasaran."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya heran. Ia lanjut berjalan mengikuti Nana.

"Ini kamar Yamato-sensei," ucapnya seraya membuka kamar Yamato dan menunjukannya. Yamato mengangguk berterima kasih dan masuk ke kamarnya. Rombongan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ini kamar Kirina-san ... hmm lalu ... ini kamar Sai-san," Sai dan Kirina juga masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Menyisakan Naruto dan Nana.

Naruto dan Nana mencapai ujung lorong. Nana membuka pintu kamar, "Terakhir, ini kamarmu Naruto-san, silahkan nikmati waktu istirahatmu."

Namun, Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih terdiam melihat sebuah armor samurai berwarna emas pada salah satu pojok lorong.

"Emm ... Naruto-san?" Nana mencoba memanggil kembali Naruto yang bengong.

"Eh, maaf ... aku hanya berpikir apakah itu emas asli, hehe." Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tak apa-apa, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti kagum dengan benda itu. Ayahku sering mengoleksi benda dan hewan eksentrik." Jelas Nana memaklumi kesalahan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku masuk dulu."

"Iya, silahkan beristirahat," balasnya seraya memberikan senyum kecil.

Naruto masuk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melempar tas miliknya ke atas kasur.

' **Naruto, apa kau merasakan hawa pembunuh dari armor tadi?'** Ucap Araki tiba-tiba.

'Hmm apa?' Tanya Naruto yang tak mengetahui apa maksud Araki.

' **Sudahlah, lupakan saja mungkin cuma firasatku saja** ,' ucap Araki menyerah, setelah mengetahui Naruto tak merasakan apa-apa.

Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, menikmati betapa empuknya kasur ini, yang sangat berbeda dengan kasur keras miliknya di rumah.

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati empuknya kasur, Ninja pirang itu merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah daun dari dalamnya. Daun ini adalah daun yang selalu ia bawa untuk latihan mengontrol chakra angin kapanpun dan dimanapun.

 _Araki, apa kau tak ingin memberiku semacam saran atau apapun?_ Naruto mencoba membujuk Araki sekali lagi.

Dalam pikiran Naruto, Araki menghela nafas pasrah, ' **Baiklah aku akan menberimu sedikit saran. Dengarkanlah dengan telingamu baik-baik**.'

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, _aku akan mendengarkannya_.

' **Aku tak akan memberitahumu jawaban langsung. Namun, dalam latihan mengontrol chakra imajinasi adalah salah satu yang terpenting. Gunakan otak kosongmu untuk berpikir, sudah hanya itu yang akan kuberitahukan padamu**.'

 _Imajinasi kah_. Naruto menutup matanya. _Apa yang harus kuimajinasikan? Aku harus mengimajinasikan chakra anginku seperti apa?_ Ia kemudian membuka matanya, mata biru cerahnya berkilauan. _Pisau! Tidak, mungkin pedang. Semakin tajam benda dalam imajinasiku akan semakin tajam chakra anginku! Hm ... mari kita coba._

Naruto memperbaiki posisinya pada posisi duduk. Ia menutup kedua tangannya erat dengan daun di dalamnya. _Tajam_. Ia merasakan chakra anginnya mulai bereaksi. _Semakin tajam_. Chakra anginnya bergerak sesuai perintah Naruto. _Belum cukup! Lebih tajam_. Suara potongan perlahan terdengar.

Naruto membuka kedua tangannya. Pada tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah daun yang telah terbelah dengan sempurna. Ujung bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. _Aku berhasil_ , ucap batinnya gembira.

' **Selamat, sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa, walaupun harus mendapat saran dariku**.' Dengan nada datar Araki memberikan selamat pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu caranya, jadi selanjutnya aku tak akan meminta saran darimu," balas Naruto singkat. Ia memiliki kepercayadirian yang cukup untuk melewati latihan tahap selanjutnya tanpa bantuan Araki.

' **Hoo? Kalau begitu aku tak akan memberimu saran bahkan jika kau bergoyang itik lima jam tanpa henti**.' ucap Araki dengan nada mengejek.

 _Tentu, aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri mulai sekarang,_ balas Naruto dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Naruto-san, makan malam telah siap," suara lembut nan merdu membangunkan si ninja pirang dari peristirahatannya.

"Ya! Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," balas Naruto seraya bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di ruang makan," setelah mengucapkan itu Nana berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di kamarnya.

Naruto membuka jaket miliknya, hawa panas membuatnya agak gerah. Ia saat ini hanya Kaos hitam dan celana oranye kesayangannnya. Ia juga menyimpan ikat kepala berharganya dalam tas.

Naruto membuka pintu menyusul teman-temannya yang mungkin telah berada di ruang makan. Dan benar saja setelah beberapa saat melewati lorong dan sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat Sai, Kirina, Yamato, Shigeo, dan tentu Nana telah duduk di meja makan.

Naruto menarik kursi kosong di samping Kirina dan duduk pada kursi itu. Ia menatap Kirina yang duduk disampingnya, rambut hitam khas Uchiha miliknya dibiarkan terurai yang menandakan Kirina tak sedang dalam mode bertarung.

"Naruto-kun apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Kirina yang menyadari Naruto menatapnya, memutuskan bertanya.

"Hm tentu ... tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tidur?" Naruto bertanya-tanya heran.

"Ilermu masih netes," mendengar itu Naruto langsung menggosok area bibirnya menggunakan tangan. Namun, ia menemukan tak ada sesuatu yang basah pada area bibirnya.

"Hihi, maaf aku bohong," ucap Kirina sembari tertawa kecil.

Naruto menatap kesal rekan timya itu.

Shigeo menatap semuanya dengan senyum, " karena semua telah hadir mari kita mulai makan," ucapnya dibarengi anggukan dari orang lain.

"Itadakimasu!"

.

.

.

Dalam suasana malam yang hening. Seusai makan malam, seperti yang dijanjikan, Tim 9 berkumpul di kamar Naruto. Yamato duduk diatas kasur sambil bersila sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Kirina, dan Sai duduk dilantai menghadap ke arah Yamato.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai diskusi mengenai misi kita kali ini, Naruto, beritahukan semua informasi yang kau dapatkan," dibarengi nada serius Yamato menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Setelah itu dia mulai menceritakan semua yang dia dengar dari Ganju dan Danjiro pada Yamato dan yang lainnya. Yamato dan yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

 _Samurai? Sialan! misi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi anak-anak_ , Yamato bereaksi keras ketika ia mendengar informasi dari Naruto.

Sementara itu darah Uchiha milik Kirina seakan bergejolak ketika mendengar kata Samurai. _Samurai kah, sebarapa kuat teknik kenjutsu mereka dibandingkan dengan milikku?_ Pikir Kirina dalam hati.

 _Cerita itu..._ Sai mengangkat alisnya heran, sebelum membelalakan matanya seolah memahami sesuatu, _begitukah jadi itu yang terjadi_.

Naruto terus melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai. Dari mulai tempat tinggal hingga awal kedatangan para bandit sampai akhir cerita dengan khusyuk.

Ekspresi bersemangat Kirina berubah menjadi kesedihan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian pembantaian klan uchiha. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf ... tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran," ditengah suasana suram, Sai mengangkat suara.

"Apa itu, Sai? Katakanlah," ujar Yamato pada muridnya itu.

"Bukankah perbatasan konoha dijaga para ninja? Bagaimana mungkin sekelompok bandit bahkan jika mereka samurai, mampu menerobos perbatasan begitu saja?" Perkataan Sai segera membangkitkan rasa penasaran Yamato.

 _Perkataan Sai ada benarnya, yang kutahu bukan hanya jounin dan chuunin tapi bahkan ada anbu yang senantiasa menjaga perbatasan Negara_ , pikir Yamato sembari berpikir keras mencoba mencari kesimpulan dari informasi yang ada.

"Mengenai itu, kupikir aku punya informasi yang berkaitan dengan cara mereka masuk ke perbatasan Negara," kata Kirina pelan.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan beritahu kami informasi itu, Kirina," suruh Yamato pada Kunoichi Uchiha itu.

"Ini hanya rumor tapi alasan sebenarnya mereka mampu tinggal dengan aman walau mengganggu beberapa desa adalah karena mereka mempunyai hubungan dengan salah satu keluarga daimyo," ujar Kirina mengatakan kembali informasi yang ia dapatkan.

 _Ini semakin gawat, jika kami tersandung masalah politik dengan daimyo, hal buruk akan terjadi pada Konoha_. Wajah Yamato semakin pucat ketika mendengarkan Kirina. _Kami tak bisa melanjutkan misi ini_. Ia membuat kesimpulan setelah menetapkan tekad dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah setelah kupikirkan... " Yamato menatap satu persatu muridnya. Ia menghela nafas, "...kita tak akan melanjutkan misi ini"

Naruto langsung berdiri dari posisinya, "Sensei, apa maksudmu?! Aku tak bisa menerima keputusan itu!"

"Aku juga tak bisa menerimanya!" Timpal Kirina yang ikut berdiri menentang keputusan itu.

"Aku juga berpikir kami masih memiliki kesempatan, Sensei." Sai secara tak terduga juga ikut menantang keputusan Yamato.

"DIAM!" Teriakan penuh amarah keluar dari mulut sang mantan kapten Anbu. Teriakan itu membuat ketiga muridnya tersentak kaget. Bukan main, kemarahan Yamato kali ini sangat berbeda dengan kemarahan lelucon biasanya.

Naruto gemetar ketika mendengar teriakan Yamato. Namun, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan matanya bersinar dengan tekad yang tinggi. "Aku ... aku masih menentangnya, kami telah datang sejauh ini tak mungkin kami bisa pergi begitu saja!"

Yamato berdiri, dengan wajah marah ia mendekati Naruto. Ia lalu kerah Naruto lalu menariknya dengan kasar. "Dengar! Masalah kali ini kemungkinan melibatkan keluarga daimyo, jika masalah politik terjadi, itu tak bagis bagi Konoha. Misi ini membutuhkan perintah lebih lanjut dari Hokage. Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage pahami itu!"

 _Bough!_

Ia lalu melemparkan Naruto dengan kasar hingga menabrak dinding. Naruto yang menabrak dinding terjatuh hingga dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah.

Yamato menghembuskan nafas kasar, " aku akan memberi surat pada ninja perbatasan, mereka akan menggantikan misi kami kali ini." Seusai mengucapkan itu ia meninggalkan kamar Naruto dalam keheningan.

Kirina mendekati Naruto dan berkata dengan khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya ... aku baik baik saja," jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih.

...

Keesokan harinya, Yamato menjelaskan dengan rinci pada Shigeo alasan mengapa mereka membatalkan misi, dan juga menenangkannya dengan mengatakan ninja elit akan datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera.

Naruto dengan tas di punggungnya, menatap Nana dengan sedih, "Maaf kami harus membatalkan misi kami."

Nana menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ... setelah mendengar penjelasan Yamato-sensei, kami sadar bahwa tingkatan genin tak cukup kuat untuk melawan bandit samurai itu. Jika memaksakan mungkin kalian bisa terluka, dan ninja lain akan datang kesini jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan pergi dulu," ujar Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Oke!"

Brak!

Suara gerbang terbuka paksa menarik perhatian Tim 9 dan juga keluarga Junikawa. Seorang warga memegang lututnya terengah-engah. "Junikawa-sama! Warga ... warga desa menemukan sesuatu di hutan dekat ladang! Mohon segera kesana!"

"Apa-apa yang terjadi?!" Shigeo yang hendak mengantar Tim 9 pergi terkejut dengan kedatangan pria ini.

"Anda harus cepat, ini gawat!"

Shigeo mengangguk melihat betapa seriusnya pria itu. Ia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda.

Naruto menatap Yamato dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Yamato dengan serius menjawab,"kita akan lihat dulu apa yang terjadi."

Setelah menyiapkan kereta kuda, Shigeo dan Nana pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud bersama dengan tim 9. Ternyata arah yang dituju adalah barat, dimana arah yang sama menuju bukit tempat para bandit.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai kesana. Di depan sebuah pohon, warga yang Naruto identifikasi sebagai petani berkerumun sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Minggir! Mohon beri jalan!" Yamato dan yang lainnya mencoba mendekati objek yang dikerumuni.

Tepat setelah Naruto melihat objek yang dikerumuni, ia merasakan mual yang begitu dahsyat. Tubuhnya gemetaran melihat objek itu. Kirina dan Sai juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"A-apa ini?!"

Sebuah mayat seorang wanita digantung pada pohon itu tanpa busana. Lidahnya menonjol keluar begitu panjang seolah telah ditarik. Payudaranya telah dipotong hingga hanya menperlihatkan daging merah. Berbagai luka membentuk nama vulgar pada tubuhnya. Pada bagian kemaluannya terlihat robekan yang panjang hingga mencapai perut.

Namun, yang paling membuatnya merasa marah adalah kenyataan bahwa dia pernah melihat wanita ini.

"I-ibu?!" Nana yang baru berhasil menyelinap melihat objek itu menutup mulutnya kaget.

Wanita ini adalah orang yang sama yang berada dalam foto keluarga Junikawa.

Chapter 7 End

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7 fiuuh.. maaf bila chapter ini membosankan. Bagi yang nunggu Romance silahkan bersabar, romancenya akan muncul kembali dalam arc Ujian Chunin. Saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah review cerita saya, saya membaca review anda dengan semangat kok. Next chapter akan didominasi battle, yang mengakhiri arc kedua ini, silahkan ditunggu ya!**

 **Follow, Favorit, dan Reviewnya gays!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan rambut pirang Naruto dan teman-temannya. Cahaya matahari yang begitu panas tak sedikitpun memudarkan suasana khidmat yang tengah berlangsung.

Dihadapan sebuah nisan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya berdo'a pada Tuhan, entah Tuhan mana yang akan menjawabnya, Naruto tak peduli itu.

Junikawa Miyuki, ibu dari Junikawa Nana, salah satu wanita yang ikut diculik bandit samurai pada saat penyerangan desa Junonawa. Kebenaran disampaikan oleh suaminya, Junikawa Shigeo sesaat setelah jasadnya ditemukan.

Setelah penemuan jasad itu Yamato-sensei dibantu warga lainnya memakamkan wanita malang itu. Karena pemakaman, kepulangan Tim 9 sedikit tertunda. Meski begitu, kepulangan Tim 9 tetap tak dibatalkan oleh Yamato.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pemilik tangan itu dengan tatapan datar. Sai, rekan setimnya yang berkulit putih pucat menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Naruto yakini berarti 'ayo pergi'.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berbalik dan mengikuti Sai berjalan menjau dari makam. Yamato-sensei mengatakan tak perlu untuk salam perpisahan lagi, apalagi dengan keadaan sekarang, yang dibutuhkan keluarga Junikawa adalah ketenangan seraya menunggu ninja elit datang dari Konoha.

Masih dalam suasana hening, Naruto berjalan di belakang Sai pada jalan utama desa Junonawa. Yamato dan Kirina telah menunggu di gerbang desa sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa menurutmu keputusan Yamato-sensei benar?" Tanpa berbalik menghadap Naruto, Sai bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

 _Keputusan Yamato-sensei kah_. Naruto mengingat malam kemarin ketika Yamato pertama kalinya menunjukan ekspresi marah yang sesungguhnya.

"Itu adalah keputusan yang benar."

"Begitukah."

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Sai tak bisa tidak merasa penasaran dengan ekspresi ninja pemilik ninjutsu tinta itu. _Apakah dia kecewa dengan jawabanku?_ Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya. Secara logika Naruto mengakui keputusan Yamato benar, bahaya yang menimpa mungkin bukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk genin pemula seperti mereka. Dalam sebuah misi kecerobohan sedikit saja bisa membawa petaka bagi seorang ninja.

 _Meski begitu aku kesal!_ Walaupun Naruto mengakui keputusan gurunya sangat logis namun hatinya tidak tenang. Naruto ingin menolong warga desa Junonawa menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Keegoisan hati. Atau mungkin kompleks pahlawan. Sebuah penyakit mental dimana seorang penderita ingin menolong orang lain secara berlebihan bahkan bila melukai dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pernah membaca buku psikologi mengenai itu, _walaupun begitu apakah memiliki kompleks pahlawan buruk?_

Jika kau memiliki kekuatan luar bisa tak masalah untuk memiliki kompleks pahlawan. Namun, jika kau hanya seorang pecundang, memiliki kompleks pahlawan hanya akan membuatmu menjadi masokis kelas berat. Seperti Midoriya Izuku yang selalu menghancurkan tangannya dalam salah satu manga yang Naruto baca.

"Sai, Naruto, akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Yamato pada Sai dan Naruto yang baru sampai di gerbang.

Kirina yang juga bersama Yamato sesekali mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Wajahnya masih berisi rasa cemas, memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Naruto sendiri berterima kasih dalam hatinya pada Kirina yang telah berbaik hati mengkhawatirkannya.

Perjalanan pulang dimulai, kali ini Tim 9 tidak berlari atau melompati pohon, mereka hanya berjalan kaki pelan, menembus hutan secara perlahan.

Suasana antara Tim 9 masih buruk. Walaupun tak seburuk kemarin. Namun, awan-awan mendung masih terasa diantara hubungan guru-murid Yamato dan Tim 9.

Yamato yang mempimpin perjalanan menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti tiga murid geninnya, "Naruto, soal kemarin ... Sensei minta maaf." Yamato membalikkan badannya lalu sedikit membungkuk, " Tak seharusnya aku terlalu kasar padamu."

"Tak perlu minta maaf Sensei, akulah yang salah saat itu," ujar Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak, akulah yang salah disini."

"Jangan bercanda Sensei! Sudah jelas aku yang salah!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah! Jadi diam dan maafkan aku saja bodoh!"

"Kalau mau minta maaf tak perlu menghinaku bodoh!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, kan!"

Pletak!

Kirina yang jengkel melihat drama itu memukul kepala keduanya dengan kejam. "Bisakah kalian tenang sekarang?"

"Maafkan kami!" ×2

.

.

.

Ketika hari menjelang malam, seperti sebelumnya Yamato menciptakan rumah kayu menggunakan Mokuton. Tim 9 beristirahat di rumah tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanan keesokan harinya.

Pada saat makan malam, Sai dan Kirina membagikan Teh Ocha dan sebuah Mochi yang didapat dari warga desa Junonawa. Tim 9 menikmati makanan tersebut dengan suasana santai. Kemudian, setelah menikmati makan malam santai, setiap orang kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing bersiap menjemput peri tidur yang telah menunggu.

~Dua jam kemudian~

Dalam sebuah kamar, sesosok manusia kini tengah telentang tidur pada ranjang tanpa kasur yang terbuat dari kayu. Dibawah kepalanya terlihat tas yang ia jadikan bantal dadakan. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan hembusan nafas teratur.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja berambut pirang asal Konoha sedang mengalami tidur nyenyak.

"Naruto-kun, Bangunlah!" Suara gadis berusia 13 tahun terdengar nyaring pada indra pendengaran Naruto.

Suara itu berhasil mengganggu kondisi tidur Naruto. Kesadaran si pirang perlahan kembali. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat sosok Kirina yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan kondisi setengah tidur, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lalu meremas dada Kirina.

Plak!

"Naruto-kun mesum! Pedophile! (Hiks) sekarang aku tak bisa menikah lagi sekarang!" Setelah menampar Naruto, Kirina menatap tajam Naruto seolah-olah Naruto adalah sampah.

 _Hmm, ini bukan mimpi yah ... tunggu! Pedophile? Ah dia masih berusia 13 tahun, pantas datar_. Batin Naruto yang lupa bahwa ia juga masih 13 tahun. Lantas ia menggosok pipinya perih, "Maaf, maaf. Mau bagaimana lagi, kukira kau bagian dari mimpi indahku. Lagipula bukankah ini serangan malam?"

( Note: 夜這い (Yobai) = Serangan malam, itu pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan saat menyelinap ke kamar dari lawan jenis )

"Tunggu! Mimpi indah? Apa yang kau mimpikan tentangku!? Dan ini bukan serangan malam, apa kau lupa apa yang kita bicarakan sore hari?"

"Bukan mimpi yang aneh kok. Di samping itu cepatlah beritahu kepentingan apa yang kau miliki hingga masuk ke kamarku!"

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat?! Apa kau lupa apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu?! Kenapa kau malah tidur nyenyak?" Kirina mengeluh kesal seraya bertolak pinggang.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat pembicaraan yang dimaksud Kirina.

~Pada Sore Hari yang lalu~

Ketika Yamato-sensei sedang membuat rumah dari jutsu Mokutonnya. Kirina mendekati Naruto lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nanti malam kita akan kembali ke Junonawa."

Namun, sayang sekali karena saat itu ada suara berisik dari jutsu Mokuton Yamato, Naruto hanya mendengarnya samar-samar.

~Sedikit kilas balik selesai~

"Tunggu! Jadi kau serius ketika mengucapkan itu!" Naruto terkejut ketika ia mengingat perkataan Kirina.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tak ingin kembali kesana? Apa kau tak kasihan pada Nana-san? Jangan bilang kau takut pada sekelompok bandit!"

"Bukan begitu hanya saja... " Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak takut melawan para bandit, bahkan jika Naruto beresiko mati sekalipun ia tak takut. _Aku hanya takut teman-temanku terluka_. Pikir Naruto khawatir.

Kirina berjongkok, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dari bawah. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan kami? Tenanglah Aku dan Sai-san, bisa menjaga diri kami."

Iris biru Naruto berhadapan dengan mata kelam khas Uchiha Kirina. Tekad kuat yang terpancar pada mata Kirina membuat Naruto sadar, ia tak bisa mengubah pikiran gadis itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Baiklah aku bersedia kembali ke desa itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar Yamato-sensei tak curiga? Aku yakin jika kita kabur, dia akan sadar hanya dalam sesaat."

"Jika mengenai itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku telah memberikan obat tidur pada Teh yang diminum Sensei."

"Eh, Sai?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

"Sejak kau bangun."

Naruto menatap Sai yang tengah berdiri di pojok kamarnya. Dia heran bagaimana hawa keberadaan Sai begitu tipis hingga Naruto tak bisa merasakannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan siap-siap dulu."

"Baiklah kami tunggu diluar," ucap Kirina sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sai mengikuti Kirina keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah kedua orang itu keluar, Naruto langsung menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan saat bertarung. Seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Kawat ninja, beberapa kertas peledak, dan bom cahaya. Naruto memasukan semua itu pada kantong kecilnya. Ia menggantung kantong kecil itu pada pinggangnya.

Naruto juga melepas pemberat 20 Kg pada kedua kakinya. Bagaimanapun Naruto membutuhkan kecepatan maksimal pada misi kali ini.

Naruto meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya mencoba melemaskan otot dan sendi yang kaku akibat tidur tadi. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya berhenti. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "Baiklah, aku sudah siap."

Ia kemudian menyusul kedua rekan setimnya keluar rumah.

"Ayo kita pergi," tukas Naruto selepas meninggalkan rumah kayu.

Sai dan Kirina saling memandang lalu mereka mengangguk bersama, "Ayo!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Tim 9 meninggalkan rumah kayu milik Yamato meloncat-loncat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Mereka terus maju ke arah barat dimana posisi desa Junonawa.

Kirina berada dalam posisi paling depan, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan penuh semangat.

Apa sebenarnya yang membuat gadis ini sangat bersemangat? Jawabannya sederhana, prinsip atau filosofi yang dipegangnya. Cermin, filosofi hidup yang dipegang ibu Kirina yang sekaligus guru yang mengajari Kirina ilmu pedang, kini juga dianut Kirina.

Gadis Uchiha itu mengingat dengan benar kata-kata ibunya yang selalu ia ucapkan.

 _ **[Kirina, jika kau tak mampu memilih menjadi hitam atau putih, maka kau hanya perlu menjadi cermin yang memantulkan kembali warna yang mereka miliki]**_

Kadang-kadang ada orang bodoh yang sangat baik hingga berbuat baik bahkan pada musuhnya sendiri. Di sisi lain, banyak juga yang melakukan kejahatan untuk memenuhi nafsu dan keserakahan semata.

Meski begitu kau tak harus memilih menjadi salah satu dari dua tipe manusia diatas. Kau hanya perlu menjadi seperti cermin. Berbuat baik pada orang baik dan melawan orang jahat dengan kejahatan. Itulah filosofi hidup yang dianut Uchiha Kirina.

Setelah beberapa saat Tim 9 sampai di sebuah pertigaan. Dengan berbelok mereka akan sampai ke desa Junonawa, sedangkan jalan lurus akan membawamu pada bukit tempat para bandit itu tinggal . itu adalah adalah 9

"Apa kita akan ke desa dulu?" Tanya Naruto.

Kirina menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kupikir lebih baik kita langsung ke sana saja, para penduduk desa lemah dan tak akan membantu kita."

"Membawa penduduk desa hanya akan menambah beban kita saat menyusup nanti," tambah Sai mengingatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi lagi."

Tim 9 melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setelah melewati desa mereka sampai di persawahan tempat para penduduk desa bekerja. Mereka terus melaju hingga menemui hutan pada kaki bukit.

Ini adalah tempat dimana mereka menemukan mayat Miyuki Junikawa siang tadi. Bulu kuduk Naruto agak merinding ketika ia sampai di hutan kaki bukit. Jalanan terus menanjak, dengan susah payah, Tim 9 terus melaju walau medan yang ada semakin sulit untuk dilewati.

Kirina yang memimpin di depan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, tangan kanannya ia ulurkan ke samping menyuruh rekan setimnya untuk ikut berhenti bergerak.

Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat sebuah dinding kayu yang tingginya sekitar 3 meteran dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dari mereka bertiga. Di atas dinding kayu itu beberapa orang berjalan bolak-balik untuk menjaga keamanan.

"Apa kita akan menerobos mereka langsung?" Kirina menggenggam gagang pedangnya seolah menunjukan ia siap bertarung.

Naruto langsung berkata, "kupikir itu ide buruk. Jika kita ketahuan menyusup dan para bandit berkumpul, situasi yang cukup berbahaya akan terjadi."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita lihat situasi di sisi lain? Mungkin saja kalau di gerbang utara atau selatan penjaganya sedikit." Naruto mengangguk mendengar usul Sai, ia berpikir itu bukan ide buruk, "baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lihat kondisi dinding di sisi lain."

Dengan begitu, tim 9 berjalan dengan hati-hati mencoba melihat tempat dimana penjaganya paling sedikit. Namun, ternyata pada gerbang utara ternyata sama dengan penjaga dinding timur. Merasa kecewa, ketiga genin pemula itu masih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, melihat kondisi gerbang barat.

Jarak dari gerbang timur alias gerbang yang pertama kali mereka temui sampai gerbang barat ternyata cukup jauh, hal itu menandakan pemukiman bandit ini memiliki area yang cukup luas. Perjalanan Tim 9 ternyata berguna, penjaga pada dinding dan gerbang bagian barat lebih sedikit dibanding dinding yang lain. Naruto menghitung hanya ada empat orang yang menjaga dinding barat.

"Kita harus melumpuhkan mereka sekaligus," ujar Naruto sembari merogoh kunai dan shuriken yang ia miliki.

"Aku akan mengambil dua orang kalian berdua bisa mengambil satu," sambung Naruto pada Sai dan Kirina.

Sai dan Kirina tak keberatan dengan keputusan Naruto. Kirina mengeluarkan pedang andalannya dari sarung. Sementara itu Sai Tanto dari punggungnya.

"Mulai!" Ucap Naruto memberi isyarat pada kedua rekan setimnya. Setelah ia mengucapkan mulai, Naruto melempar dua shuriken pada tangan kirinya, dan dua kunai pada tangan kanannya secara bersamaan.

Diwaktu yang sama Kirina berlari mendekat pada tembok lalu berjalan vertikal pada bidang itu. Penjaga yang ia tuju tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang penyerang, namun, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya bersiap mengalahkan Kirina. Akan tetapi, sabetan pedang Kirina sangat tajam sehingga memotong pedang milik penjaga itu. Kirina lantas menusuk leher sang penjaga menggunakan ujung pedangnya.

Pada saat yang sama Sai juga membereskan salah satu penjaga dengan kombinasi Tanto dan Taijutsu. Di sisi lain, dua orang target Naruto mati dengan kunai menusuk dada mereka dan shuriken menancap pada leher mereka. Naruto menyusul kedua temannya menaiki dinding barat.

"Apa kita akan berpencar?" tanya Sai menanyakan langkah berikutnya.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita bersatu, kita tak tahu sekuat apa orang bernama Tsukiro, jika kita melawannya sendirian ada resiko terluka." Naruto mengajukan strategi pasif namun mengutamakan keselamatan.

Sementara itu, Kirina mencibir kedua rekan setimnya, "Ini hanya bandit apa yang kalian takutkan?" Seusai mengatakan itu, Kirina melompat dari dinding ke area dalam, lalu berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto pada Kirina, namun sayang, sudah terlambat. _Ada apa dengannya? Dia sangat agresif malam ini,_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan gadis Uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sai dengan cukup khawatir.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar, "kita akan berpencar tapi, jika kita menemui lawan yang sulit dikalahkan, kaburlah! Atau paling tidak beri yang lain sinyal."

"Aku mengerti," Sai mengangguk paham.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Naruto seraya melompat masuk ke area pemukiman para bandit.

Sai juga melompat pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

Tim 9 tak pernah menyangka, malam ini akan menjadi malam paling berdarah yang mereka alami.

...

 _Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan dari membunuh penjahat_. Batin Kirina mengucapkan kembali kalimat yang selalu ia percayai. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tak pernah ragu membunuh penjahat. Para penjahat tak perlu dikasihani, mereka hanyalah sampah yang perlu dibasmi. Berbagai hal yang telah ibunya ajarkan begitu melekat pada diri Kirina.

Ia berdiri di depan salah satu gedung yang cukup besar. Samar-samar Kirina dapat mendengar suara aneh keluar dari gedung ini. _Tempat pelacuran ... bukan, mungkin lebih tepat sebagai tempat pemerkosaan wanita dan gadis yang orang-orang ini tangkap_. Pikir Kirina seraya memasang ekspresi jijik.

Bang!

Menggunakan kakinya, Kirina mendobrak pintu.

"Tu-tunggu! Siapa kau?!" Seorang pemuda yang Kirina pikir adalah resepsionis, bertanya heran mengenai gadis yang telah mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Malaikat mautmu," ucap Kirina sebelum menusukkan pedang itu pada bagian dada pemuda tersebut.

Ia lantas mencabut pedang itu dari tubuh si pemuda dan menyarungkannya kembali. Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, suara desahan bernada tinggi terdengar begitu jelas pada gendang telinga sang Kunoichi.

 _Bang!_

Kirina menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka. Di atas sebuah ranjang, sesosok pria tengah menindih seorang gadis belia. Pria itu terkejut ketika pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, ia memandang marah Kirina, "Beraninya kau menggangguku! Aku pelanggan VIP disini!"

Namun, Kirina tak mengindahkan ucapannya. Ia melangkah mendekati pria itu lalu menendangnya menjauh dari ranjang hingga menabrak dinding.

Bough!

Si wanita yang melihat pasangan hubungan intimnya terbang jauh menatap Kirina ketakutan. Ia meringkuk seraya memegang lututnya gemetaran.

"Ugh! Sialan akan kuhajar kau!" Saat si pria hendak bangun dan menghajar sebuah kaki menahan dadanya. Membuatnya menghimpit tubuh pria itu diantara dinding dan dorongan kaki. Dengan segala cara, pria itu mencoba menyingkirkan kaki yang menahan tubuhnya. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi.

Kirina mencabut pedang kesayangannya kembali dari sarung di punggungnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku akan memberikan uangku! Mohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Aku tak membutuhkan uang kotormu!"

"Ja-jangan bunuh! Apa salahku! Ke-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku!"

 _Zrash!_

Pedang milik gadis Uchiha itu menusuk kepala si pria membuat pria itu mati seketika.

"Seluruh kehidupanmu adalah dosa," ucapnya dengan dingin.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan berkata pada wanita yang masih menatap dirinya ketakutan. "Tenanglah, mulai sekarang kau sudah bebas," ucap Kirina dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar itu.

(Dengan Naruto)

Cahaya bulan malam ini begitu terang. Bahkan tanpa lampu atau lentera pun, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jalan utama pemukiman para bandit ini.

"Kau sudah datang ya, penyusup-san," suara lembut namun bernada rendah khas seorang pria membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

Di hadapannya seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah jalan seraya menengadah menatap bulan di langit. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya bulan yang menyejukkan mata. Di pinggang pria itu tergantung pedang yang masih di sarungkan. Pria itu melebarkan tangannya perlahan menikmati cahaya bulan malam.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu aku menyusup?" Terlepas dari tingkah aneh pria itu Naruto merasakan hawa berbahaya yang memicu instingnya.

"Namaku Tsukiro... " Pria itu menurunkan wajahnya melihat Naruto dengan senyuman " ...Dibawah cahaya bulan, tak ada satupun hal yang lolos dari pandanganku."

Naruto mengeluarkan satu kunai. Lalu ia menggenggamnya dengan tangan kanan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu dibawah cahaya bulan yang kau hargai."

"Lakukanlah, jika kau merasa mampu mengalahkanku." Tanpa merasa takut, Tsukiro malah menantang Naruto.

"Kuterima tantanganmu." Naruto berlari cepat ke arah Tsukiro.

Tsukiro mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan jempol tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sekilas besi putih. Itu diketahui sebagai 'teknik iai'.

( Note: iai adalah teknik para samurai Jepang menarik pedang dari sarungnya secara cepat saat menyerang lawannya)

Naruto lalu mendengar suara dentingan.

 _Aku tak bisa melihatnya ... terlalu cepat!_ Naruto merasakan serangan mengenai perutnya.

 _Buff!_

Naruto yang menyerang ternyata cuma klon belaka. Walaupun sempat terkejut tetapi, Tsukiro masih santai dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau akan terus bersembunyi, penyusup-san?" Tanya Tsukiro seraya menatap pada salah satu sudut bangunan.

Naruto berlari keluar dari sudut itu. Ia melempat sebuah kunai dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _Trank!_

Tsukiro menangkis kunai itu menggunakan pedangnya. "Usaha yang bagus sayang sekali. Sayang, serangan seperti ini tak mempan padaku." Ucapnya sombong.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima ini ... Katsu!"

Mata Tsukiro melotot melihat pada kunai itu ternyata terlilit kertas peledak pada pegangannya.

 _Duaar!_

Ledakan tersebut membuat asap dan debu beterbangan ke udara. Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apakah Tsukiro selamat atau tidak.

 _Bahkan jika dia tidak mati seharusnya dia sudah terluka parah,_ pikir Naruto seraya mencoba melihat keadaan Tsukiro yang masih tertutup debu dan asap.

Asap dan debu yang beterbangan akhirnya hilang. Sekali lagi, Naruto harus mengalami rasa terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok Tsukiro yang baik-baik saja.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Aku terkejut, kau tak seburuk yang kukira. Namun, dibawah sinar bulan aku tak terkalahkan," ucapnya seraya menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto segera membuat tanda plus menggunakan kedua tangannya, " **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

 _Buff! Buff! Buff! Buff!_

Puluhan bunshin langsung muncul dibarengi kumpulan asap tebal. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menyerbu Tsukiro.

Tsukiro menyeringai melihat puluhan bunshin Naruto yang menyerangnya. " **Tsuki-gatana no gihó ...** " sebuah kegelapan langsung menimpa indra penglihatan Naruto dan seluruh bunshinnya. _Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap?_ Pikir Naruto gelisah.

" **Daiichishò**."

Naruto melihat sebuah cahaya muncul. Cahaya itu terbang dengan cepat kesana kemari. Seolah-olah menari dalam kegelapan. Cahaya itu menghampiri Naruto dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya.

" **Yoru no meimetsu**."

Indra penglihatannya kembali. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia kembali terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Cahaya yang berada di depannya ternyata pedang milik Tsukiro yang kini telah mengacung di depan wajah Naruto. Sementara itu di belakangnya kumpulan asap membumbung tinggi, menandakan seluruh klonnya telah hancur.

"Menyerahlah penyusup, seni ninja milikmu sangat lemah jika dibandingkan keelokan tarian pedangku dibawah sinar bulan," Tsukiro tersenyum angkuh, ia merasa teknik pedang bulan miliknya sangat hebat.

 _Aku tak bisa mengalahkan orang ini sendirian!_ Pikir Naruto melihat betapa tangguhnya Tsukiro. Ia merogoh bom asap dari kantong kecilnya lalu melemparnya pada tanah.

 _Boom!_

Naruto mengambil kesempatan dari kondisi itu untuk lari. Ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Tsukiro.

 _Swush!_

Dibawah cahaya bulan, Tsukiro secara ajaib muncul di depan Naruto menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur. Naruto mendadak menghentikan larinya dengan cepat. Ia menatap horor pada Tsukiro, _itu shunshin! Sangat cepat!_

' **Naruto masuklah dalam mode avatar! Orang ini sangat cepat** ' suara perintah Araki terdengar keras. Burung itu sepertinya juga cemas dengan kelangsungan pertarungan ini.

Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Naruto mengalirkan chakranya pada tato burung di punggung tangan kanannya. Tato burung itu mengeluarkan cahaya samar.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, tapi akan kuberitahu kau bahwa semua tindakanmu sia-sia saja. Teknik pedangku mampu memotong apa saja," ucap Tsukiro setelah menyadari Naruto sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Akan kubuktikan ucapanmu salah!" Naruto dengan aura oranye disekitar tubuhnya menatap tajam Tsukiro.

Namun suara lonceng yang sangat kencang menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Sepertinya keberuntungan kau dan teman-temanmu sudah habis, ninja konoha." Ucap Tsukiro dengan seringai besar terpampang pada wajahnya.

 _Sai, Kirina, aku harap kalian berdua baik-baik saja_ ucap khawatir Naruto dalam hatinya.

(Dengan Sai)

Jauh sebelum Naruto dan Kirina bertarung, yang pertama Sai lakukan adalah mendatangi menara pengawas yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 3 meteran. Pada menara pengawas itu ada sebuah lonceng yang berfungsi membangunkan semua orang. Sai bertujuan membunuh orang yang berada di menara pengawas sehingga setidaknya para bandit tak akan menyerang Tim 9 secara bersamaan.

Sai memanjat sebuah rumah. Lalu berjongkok, menghindari cahaya senter yang menyorot dari menara pengawas. Setelah cahaya senter itu lewat, Sai melompati rumah di rumah, ia semakin dekat dengan menara pengawas. Merasakan bahaya Sai langsung berjongkok kembali, benar saja cahaya itu tiba-tiba menyorot sekeliling Sai sebelum kembali menyorot sisi lain.

Setelah cahaya itu menyorot sisi lain. Sai berlari kencang lalu melompat. Ketika berada diudara Sai mengaliri telapak kakinya dengan chakra sehingga setelah mendekati menara pengawas Sai langsung menempelkan kakinya.

Serasa mendengar sesuatu, orang yang bertugas menjaga segera berlari dan menyorot tempat Sai mendarat. Akan tetapi Sai telah berpindah tempat, sekarang ia menempelkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dibawah lantai paling atas menara pengawas itu.

Layaknya serangga Sai merayap dibawah lantai menara. Matanya melirik ke samping, ia melihat cahaya senter dengan hati-hati. Cahaya senter menunjukan ke arah mana penjaga menara menghadap. Sai lalu merayap pada dinding menara. Ia mengeluarkan tanto miliknya. Tanpa aba-aba Sai menerjang si penjaga berniat menusuknya dengan sebuah tanto.

Si penjaga menara tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya lalu meraih tangan Sai. Tanpa ampun, ia membanting Sai pada lantai.

"Cih, penyusup kah, aku harus menyalakan lonceng," ucap si penjaga menara. Akan tetapi saat ia hendak berjalan mendekati lonceng kakinya dipegang Sai lalu bocah Ne itu menarik kaki si penjaga menara hingga terjatuh.

Sai merangkak diatas tubuh si penjaga, ia memegang tantonya berniat menusuk si penjaga. Sebelum itu terjadi si penjaga menekuk kedua kakinya lalu menendang Sai hingga punggungnya menabrak pembatas.

Sai memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan melempar bom asap dari sakunya sehingga seluruh menara tertutup asap.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Si penjaga menara terbatuk-batuk karena asap tersebut. Meski begitu tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan siaga siap menerima serangan dari manapun.

Setelah asap tak terlalu tebal, serangan datang. Sebuah singa dengan warna putih hitam mirip sebuah gambar yang belum diwarnai. Namun, Penjaga menara memiringkan tubuhnya menghindari terkaman singa itu.

Kemudian muncul dua orang Sai berlari dari dua arah yang berbeda. _Mana yang asli?_ Tebak si Penjaga Menara dalam hatinya.

Penjaga Menara mengeluarkan belati yang ia sembunyikan. Kedua Sai itu mengeluarkan Tantonya. Penjaga Menara menahan serangan dari sebelah kanan menggunakan belati sementara serangan dari kiri menggunakan tangan kirinya. Lantas, ia menendang perut Sai yang disebelah kanan, al hasil Sai di sebelah kanan berubah menjadi tinta. Kalau begitu yang ini yang asli! Dengan cepat, Penjaga Menara menusukan belatinya pada Sai yang disebelah kiri.

Secara mengejutkan ternyata Sai disebelah kiri juga klon tinta.

"Dimana dia?" Penjaga Menara kebingungan, ia tak menemukan Sai dihadapannya bahkan ketika asap telah menghilang.

 _Zrash!_

"Ack!" Penjaga Menara memuntahkam darah kental dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit dan panas menjalar dari dadanya. Ia menunduk dan melihat ujung tajam Tanto telah menembus bagian dadanya.

Penjaga Menara memaksakan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Ba-bagaimana cara k-kau ber-berada dibelakang?"

"Sederhana, aku bersembunyi di dalam jutsu singa tintaku." Ucap Sai datar, lalu ia mencabut Tantonya dari dada pria itu.

Sudah beres, dengan begini mereka tak akan sadar bahwa sedang ada penyusup, batin Sai lega setelah menyelesaikan masalah lonceng. Ia kemudian melompat turun dari menara pengawas.

Apa yang tak bisa Sai bayangkan adalah si Penjaga Menara yang sedang sekarat memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan berjalan dengan tubuh gemetar, lalu membunyikan lonceng satu detik sebelum ia mati sepenuhnya.

 _Dentang!_

Sai yang baru saja turun dari menara pengawas memasang wajah pucat mendengar lonceng itu berbunyi.

"Semuanya bangun! Ada penyusup!"

"Ha? Penyusup?"

"Hmm aku akan bangun sebentar lagi!"

"Banguun! Bawa senjata kalian! Ada penyusup!"

"Mereka pasti antek-antek Daimyo!"

"Ayo! Kita bunuh antek-antek Daimyo itu!"

 _Ini ... sangat gawat_ , batin Sai gelisah ketika ia melihat lampu dari rumah-rumah menyala menandakan para pemiliknya mulai bangun.

.

.

.

Kirina melangkah keluar dari tempat pelacuran. Ia menyeret pedangnya yang kini telah berwarna merah darah. Pada beberapa bagian bajunya terdapat juga darah yang telah mengering.

Namun, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak sesaat setelah ia keluar dari tempat itu, ia melihat beberapa orang menghalangi jalannya seraya mengacungkan pedang, golok bahkan parang padanya.

"Menyerahlah pengusup, kau sudah kalah jumlah!" Teriak salah satu orang.

Kirina memasang senyum meremehkan, " semut tetaplah semut bahkan jika mereka berkumpul sebanyak apapun."

"Sial, gadis ini sombong sekali, ayo kita beri dia pelajaran!"

"Ayo!"

"Bunuh dia!"

"Dasar penyusup sialan!"

Salah satu orang berlari mengayunkan pedang bermaksud hendak melukai Kirina.

Akan tetapi, Kirina dengan mudah melompat mundur seraya berkata, " **Zen Suchu.** "

Dari samping sebuah parang mengincar leher Kirina.

 _Trank!_

Kirina menangkis parang itu menggunakan pedangnya. " **Uchiha no Kokyoū**."

Kirina berlari pelan lalu melompat memberikan tendangan lurus yang mengenai muka salah satu orang. " **San no Kata** ," pedangnya mulai menyemburkan gelombang api.

Semua orang mengelilinginya, dan mendekatinya dari segala arah.

" **Kirameku Hibana**." Kirina memutar pedangnya 360 derajat. Api yang menyembur dari pedangnya membentuk sebuah bunga yang terlihat mekar. Bunga api itu membakar semua orang yang mengelilingi Kirina.

"Akhirnya selesai, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari sekelompok bandit." Ucap Kirina seraya melihat sekelilingnya, dimana banyak orang berjatuhan dengan luka bakar yang agak parah.

Kirina berjalan hendak mencari musuh lainnya. Awalnya karena ia menyangka semua orang yang menyerangnya tadi sudah mati jadi ia berjalan dengan berani melewati 'mayat' yang telah terbakar. Akan tetapi sesuatu terjadi.

 _Zrash!_

Salah satu 'mayat' bangkit tiba-tiba menusukkan pisau pada perut Kunoichi itu. Sang Kunoichi dengan sigap menendang 'mayat' itu.

"Rasakan itu antek Daimyo!" Dengan penuh luka bakar penyerang tersebut terlihat puas karena mampu melukai Kirina.

 _Bless!_ Kirina menusuk leher orang itu dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu, Kirina dengan hati-hati mencabut pisau yang menusuk perutnya, "Aagh! Ini sangat sakit," ucapnya seusai mencabut pisau itu.

Darah kental mengalir keluar dari perutnya, kemudian menggunakan tangannya Kirina menutupi luka di perutnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi ... bandit itu akan mengepungku jika aku terus disini," ujar Kirina sembari berjalan terhuyung-huyung seakan hendak jatuh. Darah menetes sepanjang ia berjalan.

...

 _Trank! Sriing! Trank!_

Suara besi yang beradu terdengar keras. Dengan kunai di kedua tangannya Naruto berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan pedang Tsukiro.

 _Aku bisa mengimbanginya tetapi ada sesuatu yang menbuatku selalu gelisah_. Naruto menahan tebasan Horizontal Tsukiro dengan memegang kunainya mengarahkan bagian ujung ke bawah. Meski tebasan itu begitu cukup kuat hingga Naruto terdorong ke belakang.

' **Itu karena lawanmu masih tersenyum, dia sedang bermain-main denganmu Naruto** ,' dalam pikirannya Araki menjelaskan penyebab Naruto merasakan gelisah.

 _Itu dia! Araki apa kau punya ide? Jujur, itu membuatku jengkel melihat dia tersenyum sepanjang waktu_. Trank! Naruto membelokan sebuah tusukan yang mengincar paru-parunya menggunakan kunai.

' **Hmm biar kupikir ... ah! Aku tahu. Naruto kumpulkan chakra angin pada telapak kakimu!** '

 _Aku tak mengerti tujuannya tapi akan kulakukan_. Sembari mengumpulkan chakra pada telapak kakinya kunai Naruto dan pedang Tsukiro bergesekan mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain.

' **Ledakan chakra anginmu sekarang**!' Perintah Araki dari pikirannya.

Naruto melakukan seperti yang Araki minta. Secara mendadak, ia merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat dari telapak kakinya. Ini membuat sesi adu kekuatan dimenangkan Naruto. Tsukiro terseret mundur beberapa meter, akibat dorongan itu.

"Fuaah! Itu cukup hebat haha. Keluarkan semua kemampuan lemahmu, Penyusup-san!" Menggunakan Shunshin Tsukiro muncul di belakang tubuh Naruto, ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya diagonal.

Naruto menyadari hal itu jadi ia menggunakan dorongan angin pada telapak kakinya sehingga dirinya terdorong melompat hingga 2 meter.

 _Swush!_

Tsukiro juga melompat seraya mengayunkan pedangnya. Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya berbalik namun kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Tsukiro cukup besar sehingga meski Naruto bisa menahan ayunan pedang Tsukiro tetapi ia terlempar jauh hingga menabrak dinding sebuah rumah hingga membuat dinding itu retak.

Sesaat setelah kaki Tsukiro menapaki tanah, ia langsung berlari kencang seraya menghunuskan pedangnya.

Naruto menyadari niat Tsukiro, lantas ia berusaha memblokir ujung pedang Tsukiro dengan bagian tumpul kunainya.

 _Trank!_

 _Krak!_

Kunai Naruto retak, sedetik kemudian kunai tersebut hancur sehingga pedang Tsukiro berhasil melewati hadangan dan menusuk bahu kiri Naruto.

Naruto menggunakan tendangan lurus untuk mengusir Tsukiro menjauh. Ia mencoba menahan rasa pedih yang membara pada bahu kirinya.

Naruto merogoh saku untuk mendapatkan kunai baru. Kemudian ia menyadari, _aku kehabisan kunai_. Naruto mendecak kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa melawan ahli pedang ulung hanya menggunakan tangan kosong?

"Ada apa? Apa kau kehabisan senjata? Membosankan ... aku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini kalau begitu." Tsukiro mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit. " **Tsuki-gatana no gihó**." Ia lalu melempar pedang tersebut ke langit. " **Dainishò**." Pedang tersebut berubah ukuran menjadi sangat besar. Ujung pedang yang tajam menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap horor pedang raksasa itu. Entah karena takut atau apa, namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

" **Kakū no Tsuki**."

 _Krak! Bough! Krak! Boom! Duaar!_

Pedang itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam Naruto hingga menyeretnya menabrak rumah demi rumah sebelum ledakan cahaya yang terang benderang menerangi segala arah.

Tsukiro mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Pedang miliknya lalu terbang keluar dari kumpulan asap kearahnya. Tsukiro menangkap pedang itu dengan santai.

"Dibawah serangan teknik pedang bulan yang agung. Bocah itu tak akan selamat," dengan senyum kecil Tsukiro menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Tsukiro membalikkan tubuhnya. Bersenandung kecil seraya berjalan dibawah sinar rembulan.

Boom!

Tsukiro tiba-tiba terlempar sehingga menabrak dan merobohkan sebuah rumah. Sosok yang membuat Tsukiro terlempar berdiri tegak dengan pakaian compang camping. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi darah, pada badannya juga terlihat bercak darah dimana-mana.

Tsukiro menyingkirkan kayu-kayu yang menindih badannya. Ia melihat kaget ke arah penyerangnya. Penyerangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan mata merah dan pupil tajam layaknya binatang buas. Aura sekelilingnya berubah menjadi merah darah. Sayap elang berwarna merah transparan terbentuk dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

(Note : sayap tersebut mirip dengan chouji waktu mengeluarkan sayap kupu-kupu namun yang ini sayap elang dengan warna merah darah)

' **Untunglah kau selamat, Naruto. Hmm sepertinya Chakra Kyuubi menyatu dengan Mode Avatar ... baik, kunamai saja Avatar : Kyuubi Booster**.' ucap Araki melihat fenomena unik yang terjadi pada Naruto.

" **Oi Teme ...** " Suara serak Naruto bergema keras. " **Pertempuran kita belum selesai**."

Chapter 8 End

 **Pada awalnya saya pengen menyelesaikan arc ini di chap 8 namun karena terlalu panjang saya potong jadi dua aja.**

 **Sedikit pembahasan mengenai Naruto. Naruto disini diperlihatkan sebagai murid yang pintar, karena dia pintar saya membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang suka menaati aturan, mirip Kakashi ketika kecil. Karena itu ia tidak berani menentang perintah Yamato. Akan tetapi, tentu seiring dengan perkembangan cerita sifat Naruto akan berubah. Begitu pun dengan kekuatan Naruto yang akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Segitu aja Author notenya, bye bye...**

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav, dan Follow..**


End file.
